Lips of Deceit
by UrNotFukinKstew
Summary: Bella is content with the current life she is living aside from the pain in the asses in school but she can deal. That all is until a not so familiar new Vice Principle comes strolling into town flipping everything upside down. Lemons, Language, and Fun!
1. Chapter 1

A/N I do not own Twilight. Sometimes I just like when Bella & Edward do things that most people would frown up on… None of those people any of us tho!.

**Okay so this is the piece that I wrote for the Fandom4Tsunami. It started out this one and only chapter, (chapter 1) but my mind had too much fun with the idea of it. And Hey I didn't want to leave those who read it hanging. The name of it was Forks Vice during the fundraiser but yes I will admit it the title sucked balls. However when you read into the first chapter you will see why I had it that. But I didn't like it so yes I changed it. No I did not think of the lovely name that was my darling beta for this fun shit nest of games. **

**I am not going to promise a schedule for this. My life is nuts and I never know what the hell I am going to be doing from one week to the next. I know that I have another story out there hanging and to be honest I have the chapter started but I didn't feel like writing such serious shit in the summer. Summer is for fun! But with this fic I have a few chapters done a more chapters already in outline and wicked ideas tumbling in my silly heads. **

**But I'll shut the hell up now and get on with the show.**

**Special thanks to FreeBird1790 she beta'd this the first time thru when it went to the F4T for me and also for all of the hard work that she did with that.. also her name is now MonkeyJunkie90 on Twitter. Her and I are currently working on a summer Fanfic Contest Hot Summer Nights so go check that out.**

**www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/~HotSummerNights**

**And my final ramble is to Twilightbyus she is going to be the beta for this fun loving shit here. And will kick my ass day after day if I begin to get behind so just tell her to unleash hell on me if I don't update enough to your liking!…**

**K im done..**

**Song for me here…. Keri Hilson "Turn My Swag On" Cuz f-ing a it's a fun song!**

**Lips of Deceit**

Another new school year starting already, I could not believe how fast this summer went. Hell, I could not even remember what all I did with my time. I sure as hell was not one of the poor teachers who had to put up with summer school. Basically the only actually time worthy thing I did for the entire summer was visit my mom in Phoenix. That was hotter than a bitch. I had grow accustom to the weather in Chicago, I was not longer used to the firing sun that Arizona had to offer.

I did however manage to enjoy as much quite time as I possibly could. We all know that when teaching those high school shits you don't always get that quite with their smart-ass mouths always running. Okay, not all of them are like that but we do know that there are quite a few who believe it's the "cool" thing to do by running their months none stop. Like that little shit Mike Newton. The fucker never shuts up. Thank goodness he is a senior this year. I don't know how much more I can take of him. Always trying to check me out and shit-talking smack because he thinks he will get the girls.

I, however, must be a pretty cool teacher because students don't mind spilling the entire dish that is going around the school to me. That is a good thing about handling the older ones, well the ones that have grown up. If someone needs a shoulder they know that I am there and I will never judge.

Another thing that I enjoy about teaching high school is that you don't always have new students every year. You get quite a few in different classes a few years in arrow, depending on exactly what you get to teach that year. Yes, you don't know all the students but there are always familiar faces around. This trimester I have a student assistant, Bree, she is now a junior and I had her, her first trimester her freshman year. Such a sweet girl and I know that she will be a big help.

I have made quite a few good friends that work here over the years. Rose is the mechanics teacher. Yes that's what I said; a chick teaches that shit to hormonal little boys. Well maybe not a chick, more like a goddess. Rose is one of the most gorgeous women I have ever encountered in my life. I have not clue why she decided to settle on being a damn teacher. That lady should be in the magazines. Her body is like one from Sports Illustrated, with her sleek blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes. Every male student drool over her and she actually has a waiting list for her class.

I also have Angela. She is one of the History teachers. She is married to Ben one of the science teachers. Then of course next door I have the wonderful Jessica Stanley. She is another English teacher and school whore. Basically if you are a male teacher at Trinity High School and not married you have slept with her. Fuck even some of the married ones have as well. I swear some of the students have as well. But that's her gig and I am not going to try sticking my nose in that bullshit; although though some of the looks that Newton gives her sometimes almost confirms it.

I realize that I cannot lie in bed anymore thinking of all this crap and it's time to get the hell up and get ready. I jump into the shower and quickly wash up, thankful that I don't have to go into the school really early for anything being that was all were there last Friday and finished setting everything up that needed done.

After my shower I get out and throw on my robe to wear while I blow-dry my hair so I could let it fall down my back in its natural brunette waves. After I quickly put on some mascara, a light amount of eye shadow, not needed blush because for some reason I was blessed with the God given talent of being able to blush at just about everything, I am basically a walking cherry tomato, I walked into my room and put on my new pencil skirt outfit. Navy blue skirt matched with a white buttoned up blouse then paired with my new, too high navy blue heels that match.

I grabbed my purse and was out of the door of my tiny ass apartment for the day. On the way to work, I stopped and picked up a cup of coffee and muffin to have for breakfast before class started. As I pulled into to the school I still had about forty minutes until the kids would start to pile in.

As soon as I walked into the building I stopped into the office momentarily to check my mailbox. As I grabbed my mail I noticed Principle Cullen talking to a few people in the back of the office. There were a few familiar teachers and someone that I did not recognize. What I did notice was Jessica standing next to the man, with drool practically coming off of her chin. I was tempted to walk over and offer her a tissue to wipe it off. But I was not sure who the person was and I think it would not be best to cause any type of scene in front of Mr. Cullen on the first day. I would have plenty of time for that throughout the year.

Standing from afar I was able to notice the fantastic ass on Mr. Unknown; nice and plump. I finally tore my eyes from it and noticed his unruly hair, which for some reason seemed oddly familiar to me. Don't ask how. Because I knew no one with crazy disheveled hair like that. But, messy as it was, it looked fun to play with.

Jessica shook the man's hand and was now walking away which snapped me out of my gaze. I got up to my classroom still having plenty of time before class began. As I placed my things down I started up my computer and got all the lights turned on to pass time. I started to get out all the books that I would be assigning to the first period students.

As I completed that task I realized that there is not much time left until class began so I decided to walk out into the hallway and watch the students and converse with other teachers. I got to the hallway and low and behold Jessica was already right there. I guess that it does not help me that her classroom is next to mine. My eyes naturally roll at the site of her. Now don't get me wrong, she really is a sweet girl, women or whatever, she is just extremely loose. Probably some shit to do with her self-esteem or whatever.

I watched her and began to notice that she was a nice looking person. I don't swing that way but if I did, she would look doable. She has below the shoulder length brown hair with giant curls in it, light brown eyes, nice body – nothing toned like my friend Rose – but nice. When she smiles it's kind of big and her nose is funny shaped but all those traits just make her Jessica.

"Bella!" She said walking over to me. Cue the eye roll before I look up to her.

"Hey Jess." I smiled back at her.

"How was your weekend?" She asked.

I saw her Friday when we finished setting everything up. For some reason though, I am not sure why, she was not able to make it out with us on Saturday night for our end of summer shit faced night.

"Good. I was hung-over and in bed all day yesterday."

"That seems to be what everyone was doing. Sounds like you all had a good time. I wish that I had been able to make it."

"Yeah me too. You would have had a ball." Or two. I am leaving that part out.

"Oh crap! I saw you were in the office this morning."

"Yeah." Her point was?

"Did you see him?" she asks excitedly.

"Uhm...who?"

"The new Vice Principle. He is so freaking hot! Like movie star, sex slave, porn god, hot." She is talking a bit too loud.

"Shhh. Jess we are in school." I shush her.

"Sorry. But it was unbelievable."

"If that is who you were drooling over then no, I only saw his back side."

"Oh just you wait!" To my luck some students then walked by us into each of our classrooms and we ended the conversation. I, of course am not always that lucky because now Rose is walking to us with a big shit ass grin on her face. She makes eye contact with me and then winks before she bust up laughing.

"What?" I say a bit meaner then I meant to.

"Oh nothing," She gushed out, still unable to laugh. I narrow my eyes at her. "Sorry." She takes a big deep breath before she continues. "Seen the new V.?

"No." What is it with everyone?

"I did!" Jessica chimes in. "Hot."

"Oh yes, definitely." Rose looks back to me with a smug look on her face.

She knows something.

"So how was yesterday for you?" Rose asks me.

"Terrible."

"Yeah I figured as much." She winked again at me.

Bitch is totally laughing about my one nighter that I somehow managed.

Saturday night a bunch of us teachers decided to go out for drink. It was our way to mourn the end of our summer. Well six too many shoots of tequila on top of the dozens of beers we all had and sex was sounding great.

I have been single for years and at the time something other than "Buzz" was sounding pretty good. Add in a few hours on the dance floor and the next thing you know, you wake up in your bed with your clothing scattered throughout your apartment. All the proof that you have is a note on the bedside table saying "Thank You for the great night", no name – which I could not remember – and no phone number. I probably did not help that I had drank so damn much that I didn't even remember doing the act or which man that I had danced with that I had brought him.

As the day went on I remembered glimpses here and there. Like his deep stunning green eyes that sucked me in immediately. And the energy that flowed through us when we touched.

Hey now don't judge me. I am a girl in needs that have not been properly taken care of for a long time. But I do understand now that that does not make much sense being that I don't even remember any of it. But at least when I called Rose yesterday she said that he was really hot and of course spent a good twenty minutes laughing at me and my lack of memory. She could be such a bitch sometimes.

Just then the bell rings, signaling the students to make their way to class.

"I'll email you later." Rose is walking away with her devilish grin on her face. Something was definitely up with her.

I walked into my classroom and make my way to the front while I wait for all the students to come in and the second bell to ring

Usually I have a seating chart since I don't trust the little shits enough to sit wherever they wanted. But since it was the first day I let them be where they wanted so I can get a feel for who can be by whom.

First hour went by smooth and quick. I got all the books handed out and we went through the schedule for our semester. There was not too much complaining. I was happy that I knew half of my class already and they already knew that I wouldn't take any shit. Yeah I have only been a teacher for a few years but I learned really quickly not to take any shit from them.

Second hour went about the same. I had a fucking freshman class so it will be interesting whipping them into shape. I fucking hate freshman first trimester. They are in the mindset that they are all grown up now and the shit so they enjoy acting out quite a bit. Oh, little do they know, they still have quite a ways to go.

After a second I make my way out into the hallway during the break between classes to just get a break from my room. Jessica is of course out there again. This time instead of accepting glances from the teenage boys her eye are glued to the end of the hall. I swear I see the drool rolling down again.

Then I see whom she is staring at.

Wow. He is hot. Wait, hot doesn't even fit to describe him…sex god maybe. Or whatever all those crazy word were that Stanley used earlier to describe this man.

Our new Vice Principle.

That hair makes it pretty damn noticeable that it is him. Sex hair. That is what I am going to start calling it. It would make great handles. However I would not mind running my fingers through it. Then there is his jaw. Holy Fuck his jaw. It's so defined, so shapely. What I would give to just lick it. That is the kind of jaw that should have a tongue constantly attached to it. Maybe nibbled here and there.

His body looks nicely toned under his clothes. Though I don't know why the school has a dress code. I am sure none of us would mind a good like that walking around in less than a shirt and tie.

Making my way back up his body I accidentally made eyes contact into his green eyes. He was looking right at me. I instantly look back to Jessica who is staring as well. Out of the corner of my eyes I see that he looks down to the ground. I look back over and see him running his hand through his hair, pulling on it slightly.

I'm frozen for a bit. There is something about him doing that that seems oddly similar to something that someone I know does. I just can't seem to figure out whom. But it's frightening me a bit.

Just as he looks back up to me and catches me looking again the bells goes off for class.

Saved by the bell!

I was so engrossed in my observation that I hardly noticed the kids walking past me and into the room.

Third period goes much like the others. Assigning books and going thorough what will happen that trimester. Thankfully next I have lunch. Unfortunately neither Rose nor Angela has lunch when I do. So that leaves me stuck with Jessica. Ben did have our lunch and a few others but I decided to just grab a quick salad from the Cafeteria and go back to the classroom.

As I am making my way around the salad bar I do feel eyes on me. Swiftly glanced around, he is there. In the corner of the lunchroom standing with one of the teacher on Lunchroom Duty, he is watching me.

Our eyes meet again. I look down to void him being able to see my blush. Something is definitely right about the way that he looks at me.

I hurry getting my food and water, pay and make my way up to my room. I get on to my computer and check my emails for the day. I have a few forwards from people.

As I eat, I go through them all. I hate it when they build up and then I just get annoyed and delete them all. My favorites are of course those damn emails that people put together of the pictures of the Wal-Mart people from the site that they post that shit on. I never get one that fails me. That shit is just too funny. Oh, the people that are a part of this world. I wonder if people ever go on that site to browse the pictures for a good laugh and then find a picture of them on it. That shit would just be way to epic.

I do, though have some from Rose and Ange

From: Rosalie Cullen (Sent 9:00am)

**To: You**

Good Morning Sunshine!

Thank goodness first period is almost over. Second is my FREE PERIOD!

How is your day going so far? I swear if it wasn't for having a freshman class I would swear it is last year all over again. It's all the same little pervs from last year. I am kind of missing those seniors.

What are you doing tonight? Emmett is picking me up when the day is over to go out for drink with his dad and cousin.

That reminds me, have you seen him yet?

Rose

I hit reply.

**To: Rosalie Cullen**

**From: You (Sent 12:20pm)**

Afternoon.

No. I am not sure what I am going to do yet. I guess that it just depends on how my day has gone. It serves you right to deal with all those boys! You are the one who choose to teach that crap. I have my free period next.

Last, Yes have seen him. Okay so he is hot. What is it with you and this guy?

Bella

I have another from Rose from earlier.

**From: Rosalie Cullen (Sent 10:09am)**

To: You

Have I ever told you how much I hate freshman boys? I sure if I could get away with not bending over a car during this trimester I would so not be doing it!

-R

I just laugh at that one. The last one that I have left to check is one from Angela.

**From: Angela Weber (Sent 11:09am) **

**To: You**

Hello,

Good Morning! I did not see you around this morning. I just wanted to see how you are feeling. Rose said that you were a bit under the weather yesterday. I don't see how you could not be. You drank half the guys under the table. I still do not understand how you do it.

How is your first day going?

Oh, I want to try and get a few of us girls together to go out to dinner this weekend. Are you up for it?

Ange

Angela just naturally brings a smile to my face. I have never met a more pure person ever. I swear there is not a mean bone in that person's body. I will never understand how she can put up with Rose and me. But I guess that she just helps level us out.

**To: Angela Weber **

**From: You (Sent 12:31pm)**

Ange,

Good Afternoon. My day is going okay so far. I guess as best as can be expected for the first day.

Rose can shut her trap. She wasn't too hot either. She sounded like terrible on the phone as did I. Well the groans we was making in the background. Serves him right, trying to keep up with the big boys. LOL.

As for dinner, yeah, I should be able to I have no plans yet. Just let me know when or where.

Bella

As soon as I hit 'send' the bell rang for lunch to be over. Lucky me now has free period and since there is no grading or anything I have nothing to do. I throwaway my garbage and kick back in my chair and start bull shitting some seating charts so they are done for tomorrow. I love the whines that I get for a reaction from them. Always makes me laugh.

As I am almost finished with my first hours I hear my door open. One thing that I don't like about my desk being in the corner of the room where you can't see the door is that you don't see when someone is coming or who it is until they are already in. I am finishing writing the current name that I am on before I want to turn.

"Excuse me. Miss Swan is it?"

I freeze. That voice. It's so velvety and warm. I slowly turn around in my seat.

It's him.

"It is you." He is slowly taking steps towards me.

"I'm sorry?" He looks kind of sad now. He then runs his hand through his hair again.

Suddenly, I get a memory flash of a small hand going through hair like that in the dark. Those same hairs tickling my neck and chest as lips are kissing down my body.

He looks up again staring at me hard and licks his lips. Those lips. Pump and full with sexy written all over them. Those are the lips that were kissing down me. It's all back now. All of it. Saturday night. He is the guy. My memory is coming back hard-core now. The bar, the dancing the bumping and grinding.

_GASP!_

Oh my gosh the bathroom porn make out session! Dragging him home with me. The couch, the shower, the bed.

I'm fucked!

"The bar." He takes a step closer.

I can only nod my head I am so speechless. I instantly begin chewing on my bottom lip from my nerves. I had a one-night fuck session with the new Vice Principle at the school I work at.

"Did you actually forget?" He takes yet another step.

I shake my head.

"This is kind of awkward." Another step.

"Yes."

"I did not expect to see you again. Although it should not surprise me. Emmett did say that some teachers from here were going out to that bar that night. Did he just say Emmett? As in Rose's Emmett? I am so fucked! He takes another step closer and is now only a few feet from me. I try to scoot my chair back but it was stuck on something. I am unable to tear my eyes away from him to find out what it is though.

"I'm about as shocked as you are." Yay me! I formed a sentence. Although I am not terrible disappointed about it. Work is about to get a lot better being able to stare at him every day. But we work together now. Nothing good can come from that. But Ben and Angela manage. Time out, how do I even know that he is interested? Maybe it really was just a one night thing. He is just here to set me straight in that we are just going to be collages that the other night was just a drunken mistake.

I quickly shake my head to shut up the mental debate that was going on inside of my head. Crap he is closer now. His hand extends out and he caresses my cheek. The burn. The moment he touches me it's like a burning flash of heat shot through my body. It was even better that I remembered.

"Gosh you have been all that I have been able to think of the last few days. I have not been able to get you out of my head." His deep emerald eyes gazed into mine. I was lost again at that moment, lost in the jewels of his eyes that captured me.

I was at a loss of words.

His hand came off my face, leaving me feeling at a loss without his touch. But then he tucked my hair behind my ear, and cradling my face.

Then he was there. He leaned over a carefully put his lips on mine. I swear there was a spark between our lips. I found myself leaning towards him and kissing back. He brought his other hand up to my face and deepened our kiss. My hands clutched onto his arms, slowly making their way to his shoulders. His mouth opened slightly, allowing his tongue to trace my lower lips. Now having access, I let my tongue come out to play with his.

After a few minutes he pulled back. Both our breathing was hard. Neither of us spoke. We were frozen in that position speechless, looking into each other's eyes.

Minutes went by. No one moved.

"Fuck it!" He pulled me from my chair by my arms to my feet. I found myself against my desk in a flash with him pressed on me. His mouth was back on mine and my hands found their way to his sexy ass hair. Kissing him so was so sexy I was surprised I was able to stay on my feet. My legs were becoming jell-o. Vice here must have felt it because he lifted my up and sat me on my desk not letting our mouths lose contact.

One of his hands was tangled in my hair while the other rubbed up and down my thigh. I was growing extremely wet. Wet, ready, and wanting. Then both of his hands where on me legs, pulling me to the edge of the desk, causing my skirt to ride up some. This was fine by me. He was now standing directly in between my legs and could feel his growing length pressing against me. My legs automatically wrapped around him trying to push him closer to me for friction to help subside the increase throbbing in-between my legs.

Understanding what I was doing, his hands went around me to cup my ass and help push me harder to him. I could not hold back the moan that I let out into his mouth from the contact. Releasing my mouth his lips went straight for my neck. I had to bite my lips to stop any noises from escaping. He was sucking one my earlobe, then neck. Over and over again.

Shit. I was so fucking horny it was not funny and I was totally about to get it on at school right now.

I then made use of having my hands tangled in his hair and guided his head the little bit of cleavage that was hanging out from my shirt. I felt his tongue going down the crack of my boobs as he brought one hand up to cup it and give it a squeeze. Without unwrapping my legs I leaned backward some to give him more room to few as he unbuttoned the top button and kissed the new exposed skin.

That is what he did until he got to where my shirt was tucked in. Which I was more than happy to un tuck for him so he could finish. One my shirt was completely opened he took a moment to stare.

"Gorgeous. "He whispered before bending back down and licking my chest. "Taste so good."

"Oh, God." I squeed out as Vice flipped my bra cups down and began taking turns sucking one my nipples.

By this time there was a lake in my panties. I also needed to make a note to self to dig out the beginning of the year's announcements that I threw in my desk somewhere so I could look up this sex god's name. Because I hope to be screaming it many more times to come.

At this moment I knew that I would not be able to take it much longer. I grabbed his belt loop and brought him as close to me as I could and un-tucked his shirt.

Stunned he brought his head up from my chest and looked at me.

Biting my lip, I grabbed a hold of his tie and loosen it just enough to take off him. Then I began with his shirt; slowly, button by button, letting myself take in the glorious view that was his body. Open it was open I let my fingers graze his tones defined stomach before kissing his chest and letting my tongue draw a line down to his bellybutton.

As soon as I looked up he slammed his mouth back to mine. At this time his hands were back on my thighs making their way to my underwear. Waiting for him to depose of them I allowed myself to begin undoing his belt.

He froze.

"Are you sure?"

"Oh Yes!" I put my mouth back on his. Before I knew it my panties were gone. I was not sure how he got them off so quick but I was not one to complain. I just took it as a sign to make quicker work of my hands. As I was popping open his pants I felt his fingers rub against me.

"Jesus, you're so wet." Then he pushed two in me.

I let out a moan and grabbed a hold of him to stop myself from falling off the desk. He was starting pumping his fingers in an out of me, causing my head to fall against his chest.

I reached into his pants feeling his long length that I slow began to stroke.

His thumb started circling my clit as I brought my head back giving him access. He mouth found my neck and began sucking and licking all my exposed skin. I then felt the build growing in the pity of my stomach and I was clenching around his long fingers.

"Let go." He licked my ear.

Then I lost it. My orgasm hit causing me to draw blood from biting my lip to be quite.

"That was so fucking sexy." Vice began sucking and palming my breast again. This time, rougher. Just the way that I like. My nipples were so hard I was getting turned-on again. As I began to come back around I remembered that my hand was wrapped around his hard cock that was still in his pants.

Grabbing hold nice and tight I started stroking again. The faster my hand went, the harder he was on my tits, and it was driving me nuts. With his pants getting in my way I slipped them down so I could release him.

He was fucking huge!

I've seen big. But he was _big_! Long and thick! I was excited that I was about to have that in me again and about the fact that he had stuck it to me a few times over the weekend.

Suddenly so not regretful about the weekend at all!

"Shit!" He said shaking his head.

"What?" I looked up at him.

"I don't have anything on me."

"It's okay." Thank god for birth control!

Taking himself in his hand he took a small step forward which put him right at my entrance.

At the same time he slammed himself into me and crushed his lips on mine, quieting me from the scream I was about to release. Once he was fully inside me he stilled his movements. As we caught our breath he started placing soft kisses one me.

My hands went back to his hair while my hips automatically started to rock against him. His hands grabbed tight on my ass and smashed me back up against him. This time I was unable to stop my noises. He just felt so damn good.

This time he didn't pause but kept a strong hard pace in and out of me. Not sure where to hang on my hands roamed his entire body. Part of that being his ass. Hanging onto it while he pushed in and out. Fuck his ass was nice and tight.

I arch my back, sticking my tits out closer to him. He bit down on my nipple causing the familiar tightening in my lower stomach. I am about to let go again but I am not ready. I don't want to.

"Jesus." I felt him swelling inside me. "Come on baby. Cum for me again. Give those pussy juices to me."

That's all it took. I am unable to hold on any more.

I'm now over the edge.

As I orgasmed, my legs tighten around him and I am gone. The world is no longer there. It's just me, falling. I can hear him grunt as he gave me his load in return but I can't see him.

I began to come down from my new high addiction and cannot hold myself up. I start to fall over on top of my desk. I knock over my pencil cup first. Thankfully he catches me before I am able to make a real mess.

"Easy there." I rest my head in the crook of his neck. Damn he smells good. Like fresh air, pine, and lavender. Finally after a few minutes past he pulls himself out of me with a hiss. I close my eyes, sadness from the now empty feeling. The King has left the pussy. That's what that is. The king of Pussy's. One that I would allow to rule over me time and time again.

Hell maybe even again now. But then my eyes wonder to the clock. Shit! There are only five minutes left of this class hour.

"Fuck!" I jump down off of my desk.

"Is something wrong?" He puts himself back into his pants and does them up.

"The time, I have class in a few minutes." I do up my shirt and tuck it back in as he does the same. Mother fuck, I can't find my panties on the floor. What the hell did he do with them? I look up to him while he adjusts his tie.

What the hell does this mean? I'm so fucking confused right now. What I am hoping for is more lunch hour quickies. The smarter part of me knows that that is not a good idea to do in school but fuck it. I am in a lot better mood now; well I will be when my panties are back on me.

Once his tie is adjusted he walks back over to me, grabbing me around his waist and pulling me to him. Putting his forefinger under my chin he tilts my head up and gently presses his lips to mines. One, twice, three times. He tightens his grip on my waist.

Shit I'm getting turned on again. And I still am not wearing anything underneath!

Just then he pulls away and looks straight into my eyes. It was if he was trying to see into my soul trying to read me. I stared back for a few moments trying to figure him out. Something was off. There was a look there that seems lost and confused.

"I wanna see you again." He placed one last quick kiss on my cheek. I was in such a daze that I was not able to respond before the bell rang. With that he let go of me and walked back to the door but not without turning around and flashing me the most mouth watering, panty dropping, turn on smile.

Fuck I REALLY need to find my damn underwear!

Once he was out I ran to my desk and pulled my purse out from underneath finish out the mirror in there to check my appearance. Not bad. I just needed to run a brush through my hair quickly and my face was kind of flushed. Students began to file in and taking seats while I took a moment to get myself together.

This was the hour that I had my student assistant, Bree Tanner. I had her in a few classes last year and I was thrilled when she asked to be a student assistant this year since she was now a junior and was allowed to. I agreed immediately. I knew that with her help I was going to be having a lot less work to take him and grade. She made her way into the class room and went to go and sit at a table up front. I was just about to get up and offer her my sit when I saw a piece of cloth sticking out from under my keyboard.

Shit my panties!

I scanned the room debating whether or not I would be able to slip them on without anyone noticing.

Then the bell rang.

Guess not.

I reached down and stuffed them into the side pocket of my purse.

As the students got there new book and took a few minutes to go through it and see what we would be looking at this year I took a few minutes to look at my emails and to email Rose's retard ass. I know that is what that stupid bitch was laughing about today. Oh how I wanted to tear her a new asshole.

I saw that I had an email from Jessica. Not sure if that was a good or bad thing. Being that she does have the classroom next door. Hopefully they didn't hear anything. I am pretty sure that we were quite. I decided that getting to Rose first was most important.

To: Rosalie Cullen

**From: You (Sent 2:12pm)**

Dearest Rose,

I just had a nice little visitor come in and see me on my free period. Care to explain to my HOW THE HECK YOU LEFT THAT DETAIL AWAY FROM ME! Goodness sake I was terrified! Like, I don't even know what to say to you at the moment but thank you for making me your amusement of the day.

Bella

I'll let her squirm a bit and leave out how it actually went. Bitch needs it. Yay, time for Jessica. Ugh.

From: Jessica Stanley (Sent 2:01pm)

**To: You **

Okay what was that all about? Saw the new hot ass VP walk into your classroom and didn't leave for about 30 minutes. What the heck? Are you in trouble or something?

Jess

What a nosey bitch!

**To: Jessica Stanley **

**From: You (Sent 2:21pm**)

Jessica

No I am not in any trouble. It turns out that I had met him before and we were just catching up.

Don't forget to delete your e-mails.

Bella

That sounded okay right? I was not really lying at all. But of course when writing that it only made me realized I don't even know his god damned name! I've fucked this man numerous times and I don't even remember his name. Hell at least he knew my last name and on top of that he had the fucking access to look into my employee file and find out whatever he wanted. Shit.

Ding!

Oh hell yes. That would be my response from Rosalie the bitch titty whore. Okay well maybe she is not all of that but damn her.

**From: Rosalie Cullen (Sent 2:30)**

**To: You **

Awe Bella. Come on. You know that is funny shit right there! Only you would be able to complicate things by screwing the new VP. At least Emmett and I were already involved before I started working for his dad. But hell this guy is going to be a boss. Oh the entertainment this is going to create for me. How I love you Bella! Never a dull moment.

Anyway show did it go when he popped up to see you? And you better not lie to me! You already know that gossiping ass Jessica already e-mailed me and told me that he was there for a while. Considering how well I know you and from what I saw on Saturday I am not even going to have to let my imagination roam too far to turn out. You know what all us teaches love good classroom fantasies. Well although I have made mine a reality many times over. So spill!

-R

Damn her. Damn her straight to hell! Leave it to Rose to be the one to know better than anyone. Then fucking Jessica has to go and give her a heads up. Fuck. I quickly deleted the e-mail before responding to her. Rose might not care about her language in her e-mails because the damn principle and owner of the fucking school is her father-in-law but I am not in any way trying to get in trouble. Fucking private schools!

**To: Rosalie Cullen**

**From: You (Sent 2:35pm)**

Please don't even inform me again of your school fantasies that you want to reenact with your husband again. Thank you. Just hearing that kind of crap around him is bad enough. I don't need it from you as well.

Okay fine you busted me. Maybe something did happen. Sue me. It was good. I'll give you the details tonight. No I have NO clue what the heck it is going to mean now. But before he left he said that he wants to see me again.

Bella

Leaving my desk I went back to the front of the class and went over a few things with the kids for a while. When there were about ten minutes left of class I let them have that time to themselves. Hell it's the first damn day. Not a whole lot you can do. And I refuse to be one of those bitch ass teachers who load them with homework from the beginning. I like to have a few days before all the whining and bitching starts.

When I setback down there was another e-mail from Miss Rosie.

From: Rosalie Cullen (Sent 2:47pm)

**To: You **

Wants to see you again? What the fuck. You two work together. He is going to be seeing you five days a fucking week. What the hell. R.E.T.A.R.D.E.D.

-R

**To: Rosalie Cullen **

**From: You (Sent 3:07pm)**

Grow up Rose.

**From: Rosalie Cullen (Sent 3:14pm)**

**To: You**

I'm just saying! I'll see you in a few minutes hussy. I cannot wait for this shit

-R

What a stupid bitch. But I can't help but fucking love her. It was then 3:15pm and the school day was out. Oh my favorite thing about the first day was there was not a damn thing that needed to be taken care of once the school day was over. No club meetings, no staff meetings, no homework to check.

Fifteen minutes after the buses pulled out and I had all my torturous seating charts done I headed down to the front of the school to be up with Rose before we headed out. Nothing like getting a good buzz on after a school day.

Once I got to the front of the school to the lobby I spotted Rose and her beast of husband Emmett. The man was huge. No not fat huge but muscular huge. Dude was buff. But he had is soft side that was just saved for his wife. He could melt her heart with those blue eyes of his. With them what the even so good looking, even at his age, Principle Carlisle Cullen. He was only in his early fifties but man looked good; blonde hair with only a slight grey tint to it and the same eyes as Emmett. I know that much of the staff here drooled over the poor man but I didn't have it in me. I was too fond of his adorable wife, Esme.

I also notice Mr. Vice standing with them. Gosh I hope that he was not coming out with us tonight that would just be way too awkward.

As I made my way to them I was able to see that there was someone on the other side of Vice that Emmett had been blocking me from seeing. She was beautiful. Strawberry blonde, amazing skin, legs for days and dressed to a tee. She was also standing really fucking close to him. I was not comfortable with this. I started to make my way into the office hoping that Rose would just follow me and I could avoid that scene but I was not so lucky.

"Bella." Crap. I turned around to Mr. Cullen waving me over. Shit. Shit. Shit.

"Hello Mr. Cullen." I smiled at him trying to avoid vice at all cost.

"Please, Bella, school hours are over and there are no students here. Please call me Carlisle."

"Sorry."I glance over to Rose and her face was scary. She was holding something in, she looked so, sorry. Like she was trying to tell me something with her eyes.

"So how was your first day?" He asked. Looking back to him I accidently looked at Vice and he looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Was he worried that I was going to bust him out or something?

"Fine, thank you. I think it's going to be a great school year." I robotically answered.

"Oh. Speaking of new school year. Have you meet the new Vice Principle? Edward Mason?"

"Hi" I squeaked out. He just nodded to me. Still what a worried look on his face.

"Edward this is Bella Swan one of our English teachers." Once Carlisle spoke vice, or well Edward, reached his hand out to me and I shook.

Once our hands released Carlisle spoke up again and I could have sworn that I was dreaming.

"And Bella, this is Tanya Denali, Edward's fiancée."

_Gasp!_

**OOHHH SHIT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – Still don't own Twilight. I can only dream of being as creative to dream up that kind of shit.**

**So I was going to wait a full week but I decided that I would give you all this one day early because maybe ill start on the next chapter early then… we will see. I don't have much to say this time except that I sooo happy and shocked at how many of you favorite'd this story. Makes me all excited on the inside and just gets me in the mood to write more….. Now if only I can remember what I drunkenly did with my notebook on Saturday night that has my outlines in it… OOPS!**

**All the chapter lengths will very, depending on my mood and where ever I wanna cut off. This one quite a lot shorter then the last but there is always a reason for that…**

**AS always thanks to Twilightbyus! I cant wait till you are all settled with your move to come give me some mental support and shit for the next chapter being written! LOL….**

C**hapter 2**

_Fiancé? He really just said Fiancé? What the fuck! Holy shit! Mother Fucker! _

_Okay Bella get your act together._

_Smile. Don't fidget._

What I really want to do is kick that mother fucking cocksucker straight in his balls, bruising his perfect cock. Yes, the one that just had me screaming for more earlier today on top of my desk. Filling me-

Fuck, I cannot be thinking about that shit right now.

I looked at the pretty lady and held my hand out to shake hers.

_Crap!_

I did my left fucking hand and out of the corner of my eye I catch the sparkle of a diamond on her finger.

As I do all that I keep a smile on my face, when really, deep down I am seething with jealously and about to over flow with rage.

"Hello, nice to meet you." She says.

Damn I don't think I could listen to that voice all day. It's just too fucking squeaky! And here I thought that Alice, Emmett's sister, was bad with all the high excitement in her voice all the time but this is almost as bad a Fran Drescher. The only thing with Fran is that the voice is just her and you learn to love it but this is fucking hell. Someone get me some fucking ear plugs. Please and thank you.

"Nice to meet you too."

_Lie. Lie. Lie_.

I glanced over at Rose who looks like she is about to have a damn coronary.

"What department are you in?" She asks me.

I look back over and she is still wearing her friendly smile. I need to get the hell away from here and fucking fast too. It's taking everything in my willpower not to look at that asshole and slap him in the face. Or maybe spit in his eyes. The only thing holding me back from not lashing out on his ass is that my boss is standing right next to us.

Oh yeah I was asked a question.

"Oh umm English."

Idea!

"Which you just reminded me. I forgot I have some papers on my desk that I needed to take home and grade tonight."

I see Rose relax a bit, still holding back laughter, while Assface tenses up even more. Come on it was the first day of school, who the hell in their right mind had papers to grade besides crazy ass old Mrs. Hunter.

"Oh jumping right now aren't you?" Mr. Cullen asked me.

Crap. Now I look like a damn over achiever.

"Oh nothing big. Just little quizzes. Well I'll catch up with you guys later. Nice meeting you Tanya," I say with a hint of bitchy. "And I'll see you around Emmett."

I turned without giving him a glance. Gosh I feel like such a dirty whore right about now.

"Wait, Bella!" Emmett yells at me. "Are you coming out with us tonight?"

I was unable to stop myself from laughing, this whole thing was just way too fucked up. Worst situation to ever be stuck in. I did not even worry about answering him. Rose could deal with it, I just needed to get away.

Rose. If that bitch knew this whole time she was going to find my heel straight in her ass. But then again, Rose was my best friend, there is no way in hell that she would let me get into a mess like this. Well unless I deserved it. But I dont. The drunken night, whatever. Worse has happened when you give me too much alcohol. But again today, now knowing that I was going to have to see this guy everyday at work, I would have thought otherwise.

_Everyday! Fuck. My. Life._

This dude is like one of my bosses.

Yeah it's a private school and having married people are working here together is not unheard of. Hell some have met here. But if something like this gets out it's going to be bad. The high morals this school has are shot to hell.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

As soon as I reached my room, I quickly shut myself inside. In shock, I sank into the closest student desk and laid my head down. This was so fucked up. I am so screwed. No Pun intended there, thank you. Earlier he said that he wanted to see me again.

_He had to be fucking kidding right? _

Ass wad is engaged. Was I supposed to be just some after school special fuck buddy? Dude is getting married! She's nice, I think, and gorgeous, just take the voice away. He, fuck, he's such a bastard.

A bastard with an amazing, magical peen.

_Ugh!_

All I could do was groan at my stupidity.

I'm so fucked. Fucked. Fucked. Fucked. Again no Pun!

I have no idea how long I stay there trying to impact my forehead into the desk when I heard my classroom door open. I just turned my head to glance, not even finding it in me to lift my head.

"Holy shit dude! What the fuck was that!" Rose slams the door and comes to sit in front of me.

The sound of the door shutting felt like a kick to my brain.

_Yay for massive growing headache from this crappy shit._

"Seriously?" She asked. "Seriously?"

"Ugh, what the hell." I buried my face back into the desk. "Rose you better tell me right fucking now that you had no idea about this cause I swear."

"Fuck NO! If I knew that do you really think I would have found this afternoon that amusing? Hell Bella."

"When did you?"

"I found out just a few minutes before you walked up. If I wasn't in so much shock and trying not to shit myself I would have ripped his damn balls off. Well that and people were walking by. I think that was the first time that Emmett met her as well."

"Really? Aren't they like, close though?"

I always had the impression that Emmett and his cousin were basically best friends. Assuming that this is the same cousin.

"Yeah growing up they were but Edward has been in Seattle for years and they haven't talked a lot lately. Not until he decided to move back. Even then he didn't mention it to me. You know as well I do how much Emmett likes to gossip. There is no way in hell that he would have been able to keep this to himself. If he did he is going to have some major explaining to do tonight. But this is right now is not funny at all." She paused. "Okay well maybe is sort of is when you think of it."

"Rose," I slapped her on her arm.

"Hey! Don't hit me! Come on Bella, it's the guys first day working here and he already made the worst possible ass out of himself."

"No one can find out about this Rose," I begged her with my eyes.

"I'm not fucking retarded B. Oh but you better not expect me to keep this from Em. Cause there is no way in hell that's happening. I fully intend on Emmett giving him a swift ass kicking," Rose smiled at me.

If I didn't know Rose so well this is where I would have started begging and pleading for her not to do anything and just let it be but that was not going to happen. Rose is a grudge holder and once you got on her bad side or piss her off, its hell until she feels like you may have had enough.

"Whatever," I mumbled and rolled my eyes at her.

"So," she leaned forward, propping herself up on her elbows. "What all happened this afternoon?"

I raised my eyebrow at her.

Seriously? That the last damn thing that I want to relive and now is when she wants details.

_Gah what a bitch._

"He came in here, reminded me of the weekend, fucked me on my desk, got us both off, then it was done." I saw the disappointment in her eyes from the fact that I was not telling her the way she wanted. "Well then we can't forget about his comment of seeing him again."

"Over my dead body!"

I pressed my lips into a smile.

"Wait! You aren't actually thinking about it are you?"

I laughed at the thought.

"To be honest I was earlier today, yeah. But fuck no, not anymore. I'm not some two-bit tramp that screws like that. Well at least not until this weekend," I placed my head in my hands.

"Biggest question right now is, how did you not know that it was him this weekend when we were out?" The dude was her husband's cousin for god's sake.

"Never met him before this morning," she responded.

"How?"

"Like I said, he had been in Seattle and he never made it here for the wedding. Yeah I will admit that I saw pictures of him and shit and when I saw him today that's when it hit me of why I thought he looked familiar but still. So you can't throw that one on me either."

Then it was like the reality of it really hit her.

"Shit. You have to work with that asshole everyday now and, like, see his nasty ass," she slumped back in her chair, "Fuck."

We sat in silence for a few minutes lost in thought. Mine was solely focus on how screwed up this is.

"Did you use protection?" Rose broke the silence.

I bit my lip and fought looking up at her.

"Bella! Are you fucking kidding me? What the fuck!" She yelled.

Her faced was turning to crazy red and I was surprised she wasn't foaming at the mouth.

But then her hand met the side of my head.

"Dude what the hell?" I yelled back at her.

"Are you stupid? Could you just imagine. What if? Oh Jesus. If you..." she paused, shaking her head. "If you fucking get pregnant from this shit, I fucking swear to you, I will-"

I cut her off.

"Rose! I'm not that fucking stupid you damn moron. Birth Control you idiot! Slow your fucking roll. I'm the one who should be freaking out about all this not you. Yeah ,yeah diseases shit like that. Don't even try lecturing me on this shit. It was the fucking heat of the moment thing going on. You can't blame me. Gosh I don't really want to get into it and shit but fuck it was good," I bite my lip and looked back at my friend.

She smiled wickedly back at me. "Now I am happy that the guy gave you two good days of sex because let's face it, you were seriously needing some. Denny was seriously on the verge of busting any day."

Oh she just had to bring my night stand friend into this.

"But even though all that I don't change that I am seriously plotting cutting his balls off and feeding them to my dogs."

"Who the fuck balls are you cutting off? Cause I swear I did nothing wrong," Emmett appears in the doorway.

"Don't worry baby not yours," Rose motioned for him to come into the room.

"Oh thank god because I swear one of these days, if I really piss her off enough, she is really going to chop them. Let's just pray that she waits till after we reproduce. I don't want all my fishes completely going to waste," He walked in to the room, standing next to us. "So if it's not me, then whose balls are we cutting off?"

"We?"

"You little ladies know that you are going to need all this meat to hold the dude down. So yes, we," He wiggled his eyebrows at us.

Rosalie had a giant smirk grow on her face. This was it. She wasn't even going to wait for me to be out of the area.

"Your cousin," she told him.

"My cousin? Edward?"

Rose nodded in response to him.

"What the fuck did he do?"

"Emmett, sweetie, I think you should sit down for this."

He did as told. "Now when exactly did Edward get engaged?"

"Last month or some shit like that I think. Why?"

"And how long have they been together?"

"Sometime after the last time he came home for a visit. So a few years.," he replied to her again.

"Hum… So around the time that he started seeing her, he could no longer come home anymore. Sounds kind of fishy to me, but off the subject anyways. Em, baby, was Edward a man whore growing up?" she asked him another damn question.

"He had his conquest but I am not sure if that's what he was. What is going on here?" he looked back and forth between us both.

"Oh for fucks sake Rosalie enough with the interrogation already let's just fucking tell him," I yelled at her.

"Tell me what?"

"I met your sleazy ass cousin this weekend."

"Really? Oh Yeah! Rose told me that you got some bump and grinned on Saturday," he winked at me.

Que the eye roll.

"Well it was him."

"Who?"

"Edward you idiot!" Rose yelled at him.

"What?"

"Yes Emmett, it was your nasty ass cousin who hit it this weekend. But wait it doesn't stop there. He got it again this afternoon. On my desk," Em's jaw dropped then slowly turned his head to look at my desk for a few seconds then back to us. Never shutting his mouth.

"Yeah exactly. No mention of being with someone or anything and actually said that he wanted to continue seeing me. Then after school the bastard is there with a fucking fiancé. So yeah his balls are the ones we are after."

I finally took a breath.

"Dude,"

He sits back and didn't speak for a few moments. "I'm going to kill that mother fucker."

He gets up to leave the room.

"Emmett! Don't you dare! Get your ass back here and sit the hell down!" Rose yells at him. "You will not do anything! Do you hear me?"

"But-"

"But nothing! Trust me I want nothing more than to run out there with a dirty, oiled up tool and shove it right where the sun will never shine but I am not going to do that because, really, we can't."

"Well why not?"

I swear he is pouting.

"Bella, Emmett. If you were to go out there and make a big scene then people will find out and we can't do that to Bella."

"Thank you," I smile at her.

"Yeah well don't even try to act like I am happy that I have to just sit here and act like nothing happened. Well, no thats not true because in time that man will be getting what he has coming to him up. That will take time and I don't want to do it in any way that will cause a scene nor do I want shit going around about you through the school. I don't even want to imagine what people would say.

"But it is whatever. Emmett, babe, I know you wanna have words with him and by all means, I will not stop you. That is your fucked up family right there but not here. Not where someone can over hear you and it can get around. That's the last thing that anyone needs. And I am sure that he is expecting something to happen. The boy was scared shitless when Bella walk up to us and was getting introduced to _her_. Boy lost all color from his face and I swear he was going to keel over. Not to mention the fear on his face the entire time Bella was standing there." She turned to then look at me. "As soon as you walked away he let out a huge fucking breath. He totally thought that you were going to bust him out right then and there.

"However, this is not going to slide. Emmett if you do say something to him don't let it be tonight or, you know what, not tomorrow even. Let him sulk for a few days. Right now he thinks that he is going for the day. I bet you anything that he comes and tries to find you," she's talking to me again, "tomorrow and try to talk about it. There would be two things that could happen with that talk. First is that he would want to see if you are going to tell and let it get back to her. Second, is that he could be a total dog and try to continue to see you like he had wanted. But let's not let him had a chance to say anything. Avoid him at all cost. After a few days he may think that it could be a blow over and then when it calms back down is when Em would step in. Give him a good scare."

I sat for a few minutes looking between the two of them. Thinking that Rose was completely nuts. Days? We are to wait days?. Why does this sound like the stupidest idea ever?

"Rose, what the hell. Why are we waiting days? I could just let him come here again tomorrow and then just give it to him them," I paused turn to Emmett. "A piece of my mind Emmett, don't even try it."

"Dude you weren't even looking at me, how did u know?"

Yeah, all he got was my bitch-face in return.

"Anyways, but yeah why can't I just get it over and done with then?" I asked Rose.

"Because this is way more fun! Duh Bella. We need some entertainment around here anyways and this will be fun. I love making a man squirm," She winks at me.

"Hey babe, can you please not talk about making my cousin squirm. Eww. That's just nasty. But seriously why do I have to wait?"

"You really don't listen well do you?" I asked him.

I got his big toothy grin in return. "Fine I'll wait. But can we go out now?"

"I am not going out with all those people."

"No shit. Just us three. Let's go. Bar. Now. We need shots!"

And with that we left, off to one of Emmett's crazy hang out spots. When we left my classroom we were lucky to exit without running into anyone.

_Well anyone of importance, we'll say._

Then when we got outside, Emmett immediately called his father to tell him that they would not be joining them for dinner. The excuse I purposely ignored listening to because I did not even want to know what kind of crazy ass story he would come up. At the moment my eye was on the prize.

Shots with Emmett.

That was how I found myself later that night; with two of my most favorite people in that world. Drunk off our asses, on a school night. But it was a good thing that we started early because even in our intoxication it was only 7:30 in the evening. All three for us were about to hit our limit. Tequila shots were being passed all around. At the beginning Rose was trying to hold back and take it easy for drive us later but that ended quickly. Emmett can be good with cajole. So at this time I think Rose is about ten shots in and Emmett and I lost track at thirteen.

_Yes, I am surprise that I am still walking. _

However, dancing makes it easier. If you trip like I keep doing you can just make it look like a dance move. At least that's what Emmett does every time that he has to catch me from almost hitting my face on the floor.

Oh did I mention that we were also drinking beers in between shots. Yup. Oh but don't worry the bartenders gave us some food at some point. And I am pretty sure that I did eat a burger. Or maybe it was just a bite of it.

_Shit. _

Oh well who cares. But I totally want to hit up McDonalds after this! Ranch Chicken Sandwich thing, Milkshake and Fries to dip in it. YUMMMM!

Rose and Emmett are dancing behind me and I see the door open. OH! It's still light outside!

When we are finally ready to leave an hour later we have an issue. Guess what that is! We can't drive. Taxies are a pain in the ass because we have to take one in the morning to school and then here after to get our cars. Wow I put that together!.

"Alice!" Rose shouts.

"Yesshh." Emmett grabs his phone to call his tiny crazy ass sister.

Whoo. That woman doesn't even have to be drunk to be acting like us. I have only met the girl once and I know all of this.

Before long a bouncy little thing is trailed by a blond headed person. Fuck Emmett and I took two more shots between when he called them and now. Ha. Ha. We are awesome like that. Don't judge us because you cant hang..

Someone gets my car keys and I am following them out, while being pushed so I won't take dancing breaks.

Once we get outside I can no longer avoid the void of food in my stomach. "JIMMY JOHN'S! FREAKY GOOD FREAKY FAST! LET"S GET MCDONALDS!" I scream on the way to the car.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Yeah I still over course don't own Twilight. However Eclipse was on TV last night and I managed to turn it on right in time for the leg hitch! Of course once that was over I had to change the channel. Oops…

**I don't have much to say before this one.. I feel like its so early even though it is not.. but I just want to thank everyone who has put this on alert and are enjoying it…. Lets just let the plot continue to thicken why don't we..**

**As always thanks to my deary TwilightByUs.. yeah she's awesome..**

_Mother fucker!_

Bad idea.

_Ugh, shit cocker!_

Yeah last night was a bad ass fucking idea.

_Why? Why did I let that happen?_

Waking up in the morning, I instantly knew venting to Rose and Emmett was a terrible idea. How they can always get me to drink so much I'll never know. I am sure one of the reasons is how they was always want to compete with each other. And yes, last night I matched Emmett drink for drink…shot for shot.

I can't help but laugh thinking about the mess that Rose probably has in bed next to her at the moment. He may be strong and buff but he is a big ass fucking baby. He whines when he stubs his damn toe. You don't ever want to see him sick or hung over. I can just imagine him laying there in bed wrapped up in the blankets, crying that he doesn't feel good and cant move.

I laugh.

_Ouch. _

However, with some help from a magical morning fairy whom must have been looking down on me, I was able to hear my alarm clock this morning and got up in time. Now I am currently draining my third cup of coffee and pulling into the school parking lot.

I won't even allow myself to think of the shit that went down. I don't want to ruin the interior of my car. It will be bad enough throughout the day if I see him and need to high jack it out of there. Once parked and out of my car I quietly go inside, check my mail box and sprint to my classroom, hoping I go unnoticed. Once I get inside my room, I spot a familiar bag on my desk.

_Alice._

That little sucker always knows. I may not have known her crazy ass very long, but the girl just knows things. The first time that I meet her was at the staff Christmas party last year. Energized little one there. I don't remember what she does for a living but it has something to do with shopping all the time. I think that last night I agreed to let her dress me for something but I am scared to try and find out what it was. To be honest, she scares the crap out of me. Rose has told _stories._

I am now sitting on my desk with another hot cup of coffee, a bottle of pain meds, and a chocolate chip muffin which is attached to a little note.

Bella,

I am sure you are going to be in dire need of all of this. No thanks.

Alice

_Oh what an angel. _

I silently praise her because my current cup is getting low and cold.

_Fuck I am going to be peeing all fucking day long now._

With some time to spare before first hour starts, I turn on my computer and log into everything for the day before I check my emails. Most of them are junk besides a few from some teachers about some stupid crap that I really don't give two shits about today. My heads hurts to damn much. Time for the pill popping to begin.

Going through the non junk emails I do have, I see I have some from Rose and Carlisle Might as well get the worst on out of the way first. Rose's.

**From: Rosalie Cullen (Sent 7:25am)**

To: Bella Swan

I take it that you got Alice's care package as well. Bitch was calling me at 6 this morning all chipper and shit making sure that I got up in time for work today. For Christ sake, I show teenage boys how to fix cars all day. I could come to work in my damn pj's for all I care and it wouldn't matter. I don't need hours to get myself ready. Anyways…I just wanted to remind you that, well um, last night you agreed to go shopping with her soon.. HAHA have fun with that sucker! See you later. Well probably sooner then that cuz you will be dogging Asshat all day…Oh wait we weren't talking about that either were we. Sucks to be you.. Bye.

-Rose

_Ugh._

I fucking hate morning hangover Rose. She loves to torture us all in an attempt to make us feel better.

**TO: Rosalie Cullen**

**From: Bella Swan (Sent 7:45am)**

Rose,

You are a bitching cock licker.

-No love from me.

The next email that I have is from Principle Cullen himself. But it's to everyone.

**From: Carlisle Cullen (Sent Yesterday 5:34pm)**

**To: All Contacts**

Hello,

Welcome back everyone.

I hope that you all had a good first day back and that things are quickly getting smoothed out. We all know how stressful it is once the summer is back. But this is not an email about all that. I just want to remind you all that this weekend will be the annual staff cook out held at my house by my wife and I.

Esme sent out invites in the mail the other week but just to make sure that you all are aware of it this is the reminder. You are welcome to bring your families, as we all know there will be plenty of food and drinks.

I hope to see you all there.

Mr. Cullen

_Aw shit. The fucking cook out. _

I wonder if I can muster up with some deadly illness so I can skip it. Although that might not be a problem because right about now I am feeling sick as hell. Fuck if it weren't so early in the school year I would definite get a sub right now. Finally it's time for class to start and the little evil bombs start filtering in. Luckily for me it's only the second day, which means they still get easy shit to do. I'll have them start writing their intro papers on themselves. First drafts will be due tomorrow. Yeah that will keep all my classes busy for today and I can have some time to...recoup.

After a few hours of writing emails with Rose and the students whining about having to write a paper already it's finally lunchtime. Before I even get up, Rose has someone drop me off a nice slice of greasy ass school pizza. Just what my belly ordered.

_Such a good friend. _

When I finish eating, I decide to quickly head down to Rose's classroom before my free period started, just in case.

Walking at a fast steady pace, I try to quickly walk past the student center and cafeteria where students are filing in a out of to eat there lunch. Just when I think that I am in the clear, a distinct head of hair, all messy and sexy in all its glory, pans into my eye line.

_Shit! Stop! No thoughts like that allowed._

Of course that would be a lot easier to do if I had not had my hands all up in it yesterday.

_No Bella, down girl._

Just then the group of students who were blocking me from him starts to disperse, and there he is…and he's staring straight at me.

_Shit!_

He then pushes himself off the wall and starts making his way over to me.

_Must escape. _

As I make my escape, I accidently bump into a few kids and I mumble some sorry's to them. Just when I make it out of the crowd I here "Miss Swan" come from a honey voice still a ways behind me. I know that I must not let him catch up to me. I don't want to hear anything from him, knowing it can only end in disaster. I pick up my pace and take off down the hall to Rose's room.

_Fuck the no running rule._

When I hit her room I barge in without knocking, slamming the door shut and locking it behind. I look up to see that I'm getting a few stares from some of the kids around the room. I just shrug my shoulders and walked across the room to the car that Rose is currently underneath.

"I'm not here," I told her as I walked behind the car and sink down to the floor.

It only took a few more seconds before I knew that he was there.

"Is Mrs. Cullen here?" I hear him ask one of the students.

"Yeah she's under the car."

Crap I hope that he doesn't come to close.

"Mr. Masen?" I can hear Rose rolling out from underneath. "Can I help you?"

"I, umm, thought that I just saw someone run in here."

"Nope."

She quickly replied before anyone else could. "I did not see or here anyone come in here."

There was a silence for a few moments. He must be thinking it over. For sure by now he must know that Rose is my closest friend here. Like she would actually out me to him. Vice Principle or not, she didn't give two shits about him.

"Okay then. How is class going?"

_Nice try at small talk._

"Well it would be better without distractions," she says, before sliding back under the car.

"Well then Mrs. Cullen, have a good rest of the day."

"Mmhmm."

And like that he was gone again.

"Good God Bella. What the hell."

I came back out from the back of the car and looked down at her legs hanging out from under it.

"I have no idea. I swear he freaking chased me here. Lord help me."

"Hey Miss Swan, do you have to take a trip to the Principles office?"

I turned around to see Tyler Crowly smirking at me, a former student of mine, and one of the few students I feel close with.

"Oh shut up you dope."

"Girl you are in so much trouble," Rose murmured under the car.

"Oh just tinker with you gadgets," I say, waving her on.

I walked over to her desk and plop my ass down in front of her computer, deciding to play a game to help pass up time.

~L~o~D~

Classes could only last so long, and before I know it this hour was almost over and it was time for me to head back to my own room. Thank goodness that there was only one class period after lunch, and then I would get to go home.

_Getting off at 3 was one damn good perk of being a teacher. _

Once I left Rose's room I turned down the hall to head towards my classroom, walking with all the students, the hallway jammed packed. Before I knew, it saw it again. That gorgeous hair. It was at the end of the hall, heading in the direction of my classroom.

_That bastard. He knew. _

I turned around as fast as I could and hurried to take the back way to my classroom, hoping that I would make it in time. I felt like a damn student as I rushed through the door just as the bell rang.

Bree was sitting at a table in the front of the classroom, smirking at me. We all know that had I been late it would have been a mad house in here when I got back.

_What the fuck ever. _

Let's just get this shit done and over with so I can get the hell home and sleep for about ten hours. As soon as I got the kids to stop their whining and shit and get to work, I finally settled back into my desk.

Now I swear to you that I have not always felt this way. I have always wanted to help teach America's youth and help make them into something great since they were our future but these days they are such ungrateful little fucks. I swear that most of them think that the world is supposed to be handed to them on a fucking gold platter. Well guess what guys, it doesn't happen like that. Well unless you are some of the kids that go here and their parents make major bank. It's not those ones who I am here for. We have many kids that are here on scholarships and are busting their asses off to do something with that. Those are the one that make my job worth something.

I have two in this current class and what do you know…they are some of the select few busting their butts on just this first assignment.

But then I notice the two snobby ass girls in the back passing notes. But at the moment, I am in no mood to deal with it. Instead, I chose to check my email again, and its jammed packed again.

_It's been a fucking hour. _

Stupid forwards, school announcements, Rose, Rose, Jessica, Edward Masen….

…

…

…..

Shit. I sit there for a few minutes, hovering the cursor over it, deciding if I want to open it.

_What the hell could he really say_?

"_Bella, I'm sorry that I fucked you a few times in this past week and I forgot to mention it to you, and then I tried to continue it even though we work together. Let's be friends and hook up occasionally?" _

Not going to happen.

But hey what's the worst that he can do?

I look over my shoulder and make sure that everyone looks settled enough to not come up here. I click it open.

**From: Edward Masen (Sent 2:10pm)**

**To: Ms. Swan**

Miss Swan,

Hi,

Well I was hoping to talk to you face to face, but as it seems today that is not going to happen. You are avoiding me and I honestly can not blame you for that. I know that I have some explaining to do and I really, really rather do that to you in person. If you do not want to hear me out then fine. I will leave you alone. But I just would really like a chance to explain things to you.

I had no idea who you were when everything happened over the weekend. Nor did I mean for it to happen again yesterday. I just, well again I think that this talk would be better to happen in person. There really are no excuses that can explain what I did. Yes, I am sorry that you did not know about Tanya. Then again I had no idea that she was coming in yesterday.

I don't want this to put a strain on our not yet existent work relationship, nor do I want the future years of working together to be awkward in anyway. You don't have to forgive me, I understand if you can't but all I am asking for is a chance to explain. Please Bella.

I know that school is not the proper place for that talk, or well other things in that case, but I was hoping that maybe this weekend at the cookout you maybe able to spare me a few minutes of your time.

- Edward

_Awe geez, what the hell am I supposed to do with that shit. _

Um yes, he is the one who fucked this all up. He is the one who cheated on his fiancé twice, and one of those times being in his uncles school.

_Well yeah I was guilty for that too._

But this shit is like he is trying to be some sad ass and make me feel sorry for him, which I might almost. But as agreed last night, we are going to avoid him for a while. So I decide to not respond. I just forward it to Rose.

**From: Rosalie Cullen (Sent 2:40)**

**To: Bella Swan **

Oh wow, that is some sad shit.

Just so you know I sent it to Emmett also. He is going to love the shit out of that. Oh this is going to be a fun cookout.

-R

_Yeah it was going to be fun indeed. _

Me, Rose, Emmett, Edward, and Edwards Fiancée; one big happy fucking group. I am bouncing in my chair from excitement.

HUMMM…

**This great welcome back cook out will be the next chapter.. I'll be writing that this week.**

**REMINDER:::: Entries for the Summer Nights Contest are still being excepted.. look into it and get writing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Still Don't own Twilight… such a shame. But I was dreaming about running my hands thru Robs hair tonight while he whispered in my ears with that sexy ass voice of his.. (**_**sigh**_**) Damn TCAs… sry but the best part was when he called the teenagers funny. Had to laugh. (no I am not one)**

**Anyways. No this is not the cookout chapter yet. Had a small change in plans. Yes this a very short chapter but I thought that I would give you all a tiny little look into Edwards head and some of the things that he is thinking.**

As always thanks to my darling Twilightbyus without her words of wisdom I may not have did a little EPOV for a treat but shes just smart like that. I could be her puppet….. wait does that sound right?

VicewardPOV

_I had fucked up. _

Yeah I know this.

I have no idea what I was going to do or why I did it. But the moment that I first saw her that night, I could not stop myself. She was just way too gorgeous, sexy and fucking beautiful. And then she went for me. The way that she moved under me after she took me home with her and let me worship her was like nothing else.

I was not happy about having to slip out the door while she was out but I knew that I had to no matter how badly I wanted to stay, but it just wasn't going to happen. I already felt guilty enough as it was. I knew that I should not have let Jasper take me out that night.

But Tanya had plans and Jazz insisted that I get out and have some fun since I was finally all moved and settled in and school started that week.

School.

There are almost no words that could describe the way that I felt when I first saw her on that first day of school; shock, excited, nervous, scared, horny. At first I was not sure if she recognized me. Once I found out her room number I looked her up and found out her schedule. She had a free period in the afternoon so I spent my morning working up the nerve to go and speak to her.

When I first walked in there I could tell that she wasn't sure of who I was at first because it took her a few seconds to get that shocked look on her face. Looking at her again so close I couldn't hold myself back. I wanted her again. No, I needed her.

_I am going straight to hell._

She felt even better then the drunken night.

Miss Swan is one in her own and I knew that I was screw. Pun intended.

I had no idea how I was going to be able to work with this women and not touch her or hold her. It was going to be hard as hell to keep my distance from this angel. Angel who seems is here to haunt me with her beauty.

I told her that I wanted to see her again. I know that it was wrong but I couldn't help myself. I wanted to. I just knew that before I was able to do that I was going to have to figure a lot of things out. But I wasn't sure. Yes, I wanted to see her but I was not sure how that hell I was going to do that with Tanya in the way. Yes I love Tanya, but that was a long ass story.

Then when I was going to go home when the day was out to try and figure all this out Tanya came to meet me at the end of the day. I thought that I had mad it in the clear and was going to be able to get her out of there.

_Boy was I wrong._

Bella was walking by and my uncle stopped her to talk. Then he of course introduced her to Tanya. The shock and anger on her face was plan as day, though she was trying to hide it.

To say that I felt terrible is an understatement.

When she found a pitiful excuse to leave, Rose, my cousin's wife went after her, but not after she shot me the deadliest death stare that I had ever received. After a bit more small talk, Emmett went to look for them and Tanya was hungry and ready to leave.

The worst part of it is that Tanya wanted me to make love to her that night. I never felt more gross in my life. Don't get me wrong, Tanya has a rocking body and knows it. She's also a drop dead beauty, but she is no Bella Swan. Tanya is blonde, a bit too skinny, and fake boobs that her father bought her spoiled ass. Yes, she is a spoiled daddy's girl. That fact I cannot and will not lie about it is part of the reason why I am here but I don't like to think about that if I don't have to.

Bella Swan is a complete opposite. Her beauty is all natural, with her sexy curves, silky long brown chestnut hair, and dark chocolate eyes. Those eyes hypnotized me from the first glance and I got lost in them. I may not have spent much time with her and most the talking time that we did spend together we were both a few sheets to the wind. But she was the most down to earth creature that I had even encountered and I am hooked. It's like a heroin addiction. I can't get enough of her.

The day after I tried to talk to her but she clearly tried to steer clear of me. Not that I blame her. So I was going to take action again and try to get her on her free period but that was a failure.

I was in the lunch room and was about to sneak out when I saw her across the room. When she spotted me and took off. If it was not for the crowds of kids I would have been able to catch up to her. I was positive that she ran into Rose's room but Rose denied it and the students didn't look phased at all. Well not like that would notice more then my super model looking cousin-in-law working under the hood of a car.

I am a ma, I understand their thinking. I'll admit, it is hot.

When I left her room I went back to where I was standing in hopes that she was going to walk back through there.

She never came.

It was clear that she was avoiding me.

I only had one thing left to do in my attempts to talk to her today.

I wrote her an email. I wasn't sure if she was going to write me back. I would not be able to blame her. I was in the wrong this I know. I need to fix this. I want to try and have a chance to talk to her so she will hear me out. After I wrote her the email I tried to call Emmett in hopes of some insight on Bella but that was no luck. I had been trying to get a hold of him all day. I talked to him last night and he was actually cool, I could tell he was a little from the sounds of it he had no idea what was going on. So that must mean that Bella had not told any one.

I was sure now that the only way that I would be able to talk to her was either hope that somehow we bump into each other at school, although I knew that we could not have the full conversation that I was hoping for there, but at least I could have a few words with her. If that didn't work out there was always at my parent's house this weekend at the cookout. I would just have to try and get her alone.

That was going to be the biggest issue, especially with all the people that are going to be there. My mom, my dad, Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, and Tanya. Yeah this isn't going to be easy.

And there you have it.. Let me know what you know think of him. Next one will be BPOV which will be the big cluster-fuck of it all. I am hoping to have that done for next weekend. But if you enjoyed this small look into Viceward's head tell me and ill bring him back every once and a while..


	5. Chapter 5

A/N still don't own twilight.

Okay here is the next one. Yes its still short but I thought that this is how I want it to be.. hahaha

I just might have the next chapter out tomorrow tho. That is, if I am lucky enough. Its about that time to say bed time tho.

This chapter I have to give a big thanks to Sof (Sofisticated1) for doing this for me on the quick.

Twilightbyus is till my lovely beta she just has RL to deal with and I love that that comes first. I am sorry if you do not like my shorter chapters but I feel that its just funner to break it up like this.

So here you go.. again I will try to get the next part out tomorrow.

The rest of the week seemed to be a bit easier for me. I was still vaguely playing ninja; trying to dodge Edward and avoid all sights of him. But he was there. Always there. I swear. It's as if he was everywhere. Either that bastard has more than one of himself or he was a mother-fucking stalker. Whatever he was, he was getting on my nerves.

I never responded to his email nor had he attempted to send me another. Thank goodness for that. Rose would be off her rocker had he done that again.

Emmett had been gnawing at the bits to say something or do something to Edward the few times that he did actually see him this week, although he wanted to avoid him all together but that was not possible. Apparently, Edward is now super quiet around Rose and always on edge. He knows that she knows. Of course her smirks and death stares probably are not helping but he is doing his best to keep his distance from her, which I am sure is for the best.

Earlier in the week they all had to go to Carlisle and Esme's house for a family dinner. Turns out the Rose cannot stand Edward's fiancée, Tanya. She had many different colorful words for her thoughts on this lady. So now all this whirlwind of drama is just leading up to that damn back to school cook out.

Every year the Back to School Cookout is help in the back yard of Principle Cullen's house. His wife Esme will do anything to throw some kind of party, and she is damn good at it. Every time I pull up to this amazing place, I can't help but take a few minutes to admire its beauty. It's a white three story Ranch style home complete with a full wraparound porch on the first floor. The landscaping was to die for. Flower patches everywhere with almost any kind of flowers you could dream about.

In the back yard they had stone walkways that led to different sections and one leading down to the small lake in which they lived on.

This place was my dream. If only I could be so lucky to inherit the shit tons that they did. Oh, including the house, this has been in the family forever.

It was just like the same every year cookout. Kids were swimming in both the lake and giant ass pool, adults were drinking, food was flowing, and I was starting to get my buzz on.

Except this year, the little pixie running towards me has much more enthusiasm to get to me.

"Bella!" Alice yelled as she came barreling at me.

"Hi, Alice," I knew what was coming. I just knew. Fuck my drunk self sideways.

"I was going to call you this week so week so we could go shopping sometime soon, but then the strangest thing happened, I didn't seem to get your number the other night."

"Oh shit? Humm," Okay, I am trying to keep the sarcasm out of my voice.

"Yeah it's okay. I got it from Rose just a few minutes ago. I figure we can go in the next week or two and find something for you to wear to the wedding in a few weeks."

Poor Alice all dressed up and nice looking was stupid enough to say that while I was taking a sip of my ever so delicious cocktail, and well, it just got wasted because it ended up all over her.

"Fuck! Alice, I'm so sorry. Did you just say the wedding?" I quickly grabbed some napkins and helped try and wipe her off.

"It's okay, Bella, I have something else to change into upstairs. But yes the wedding, the entire staff of the school is invited. The invites will be handed out this Monday by yours truly."

"Alice I not going to that wedding. I'm sorry." I was not below begging. There is no fucking way in hell that I was going to attend that thing.

"Oh Bella, don't be silly. Of course you are. Plus, it's going to be a great party, trust me. Open bar reception," there was something in her tone that made me step down from my fight right away. Like there was no way that I was going to go against her words. "Besides, Bella," she looked me up and down, "it seems as though you will need my help with finding something to wear."

Is she saying there's something wrong with what I have on now? What's wrong with jeans, a simple shirt, and a pair of converse'? It's a damn outdoor cookout! Just because she's all perfectly put together like some magazine and shit…

"Oh stop fretting," she pulled me out of my inner bitch fit. "We will have fun, trust me. I'll see you around, have fun."

And just like that she walked away. Fuck that women was a force to be reckoned with.

After about an hour of talking to various people and trying to avoid getting splashed by the kids running around, he was there. I swear it was like a slow motion movie scene happening right in front of me. It was fucking ridiculous. There he was in all his epic hotness glory.

_Fuck, I think it's time to slow down on the wine. I have to be at least 5 glasses deep._

Of course that thought gets scratched as soon as I see _her_ next to him. She's trying to look all perfect and tall. It obvious they look like the perfect match.

_I have never felt like more trash before._

_OOHHH a full glass of wine!_

The way he is walking her around, as if he is parading some prize around the place. Pst. Wait till people just hear her. Rose thinks that she's so fucking full of herself.

_Damn, I sound jealous._

That's when he catches my eye and stares like a mother fucker. I can tell that some crazy thought are going through his mind. I will actually bet money on them that they are sexual, thinking about our past encounters. That look on his face is almost teasing.

He must know that I understand him because he quickly looks away and back to whomever it is he's talking to. That's when I took my cue and hurried my ass away from that spot, in case he tried to look back.

The afternoon continued like that for a few hours. I am trying to take it slow but having too much fun people watching. Try it sometime. People say and do the craziest thing and when you keep your buzz going it's even better. Emmett is such a fucking hoot. I did watch him go up and talk to Edward for a while as he kept throwing "playful punches" at him. Edward flinch a few times. Emmett's a big guy, some of those had to hurt but I understand. He is just getting out some of his anger towards him.

At one point, Jessica runs over to me drunk off her ass laughing about Tanya. I guess Rose and I are not the only ones to find the comedy in the voice of the stuck up bitch.

While Jessica and I are sitting and talking in our happy go buzzed glory, Rose joins us, and then I hear it.

That voice.

That cracking, unbelievable voice.

Fuck, are looks lies sometimes.

Here we are, sitting not so innocently on a simple bench and the wench is behind us.

"So the wedding is going to be at the Church down the road?" Some unknown person asks.

"Yes, I found this one that is really pretty and perfect. I was able to book it and everything." Tanya nasally responded. "We only have a month and were really lucky to be able to get it there. I wanted to be able to have it back in Seattle, but Edward whined and bitched about having it here since we were already going to be here for his fucking job. I don't see what the problem is with just flying back there and having it there. I don't care that his family is here. It's not like that can't afford to fly their entire guest out there."

"That is true. What about the reception?" The unknown asked.

"Well, I found a really nice country club for that. Esme wanted to have the whole thing here in the back yard but I am not having that or letting her have anything to do with it. This is my day and I want to go all out. Plus I can't stand the looks of this yard. It's set up all wrong. Ugh."

I was doing all that I could to not gasp. I looked over at Rose and could tell that she was trying her hardest not to turn around and deck that bitch for talking about her Mother-in-law like that. Jess on the other hand was just trying her hardest to hold her laugh in.

Tanya kept going on about random stupid wedding things like fucking dresses and shoes and shit.

"Wow, you have got to fucking kidding me." Rose lends into me.

"I can't listen to this bull shit anymore." I respond and get up from my spot quickly causing me to get quite dizzy. Of course at this point I have lost track of how much wine I have consumed.

"I need to use the restroom." Rose knows that I have hit the point where I need a quick break.

I make my way inside the house and to one of the first floor bathrooms. I see that it's open and try to quickly make my way too it. When I'm one doorway away, a hand grabs me and pulls me into the room, slamming it shut and locking it.

It's fucking Edward and he just locked me in Carlisle's office with him.

That's when all of the alcohol and no food catch up with me and I bend over, throwing up into Carlisle's trash can.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Still don't own Twilight. **

**Wow look at that, 2 chaps in 2 days. Yeah they are smaller but I figured if I do that right now then you get updates more often then not. \**

**Sof came to the rescue again and got this done on the quickie for me. (cuz she is easy like that) Oops. I just let that out. **

**So here is the next installment. **

**~LoD~**

"Bella? Bella, are you okay?" He was behind me, actually attempting to hold my hair up.

"Go away Edward."

"No. Now Bella, are you alright?"

I stood back up, straightening myself up. "I'm fine. What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you."

I snorted.

"I mean it. I feel like I need to explain myself to you. No, I know that I need to explain myself to you. You deserve an explanation and I want us to be able to move on from this."

"Move on from what? It's not like we were anything before this happened, Edward. This all is on you, not me. You are the one who cheated, not once but twice. You are the one who is engaged, not me."

"Please, Bella. I am so, so sorry. You will never know how much I mean that. I know that I was a dumb ass and that I have fucked up. I don't expect you to forgive me for putting you in the position that I have but I can only hope that you will some day. Bella, the first night, when I saw you in that bar, I couldn't help but to be captured in your beauty. Then you actually talked to me. I got his feeling that I could never describe. It was like I was given a chance just to live for one more night, to have fun.

"I have been having all this pressure on me lately because of the wedding and how she wants to perfect and all this bull shit. She wants the perfect life, the perfect wedding, the perfect everything. For one night it was like I didn't have to be perfect and I didn't want to be. I wanted to just let it all go. And you allowed me to do that."

At least he was looking sincere while he was talking to me. But this was just sounding like a damn pity party.

"Okay Edward, so your whole my-life-sucks story only explains the weekend. What about at the school? What is your excuse for that one, huh?" Yeah, I needed to keep my back bone but I really just wanted to throw up again. Though this time I wanted to do it in the bathroom and he was standing in the way of the door.

_Humm, I wonder if the window opens and if I'm able to get out that way._

"I will admit that I don't have much to say about that day. Only that when I left that morning after I thought that I would never see you again and that life would go right back to the way that it was before, but that didn't happen. You haunted me for the rest of the weekend. Then when I saw you on the first day of school, I just couldn't help it. The scene of us that night just kept playing in my head over and over again.

"When I walked into your classroom, my intention was to discuss it and work everything out to where we would be able to still have a good work relationship. But then just the sight of you there looking at me, it was breath-taking. When your scent hit me, I lost all control. Bella, I know that I should have contained myself and I am sorry for that. I truly am. I promise nothing like that will ever happen again. I swear to you. I would really like it if you and I could be friends."

That's when I lost it. _Friends.._. What is it with men and that word? _"I just wanna be friends._" It's one of the world's biggest rejection lines, ever. And of course here I am sitting with the sexy, Greek god looking creature in front of me, claiming that he wants to be friends. Is that even possible? After having him the ways that I have and knowing what sexiness lies underneath those clothes.

"Yeah, okay Edward. We can try to be _'Friends.'"_ I added in the air quotes and eye roll just so he knew how stupid this all seemed.

"Bella," he reached and tuck a stray piece of hair behind my head. "I reall-"

There was a giant bang as Emmett burst through the door, busting it open and breaking the lock.

"Edward, what the fuck," Emmett stomped over and jacked Edward right in the jaw, causing him to fall straight over on his ass.

"Emmett! What the hell!" Edward yelled at him.

"That's what you get for playing our girl like that, you fuck ass!" He turned around. "Sorry Rosie, I couldn't wait any longer. I just had to hit him." 

"That okay babe, this was _so_ much better," She giggled and walked over to me. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, little much to drink."

"Yeah, you didn't come back after a while and when I went to the bathroom to find you, you weren't there. Then I heard dickhead here talking. Emmett was much too pleased to come in and get you." Then she looked down to Edward, "You can't say you didn't ask for that." With that, Rose grabbed my hand and started to pull me out of the room.

I heard Emmett behind us in the room talking to Edward. "Nice way to start out in a new town, Jackass. Now would you like to explain to me what the fuck you think you are doing?"

"You okay, Bella?" Rose asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Could use a breath mint though," I told her.

"Where did you get sick at?" She asked me, glancing over at me.

"Umm, the trash can in the office."

"Ew and they are totally chilling in there with that smell." Rose laughed and led us into the kitchen, grabbing me a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

"Thanks."

"So what the hell was going on in there?" Rose asked me.

"Fuck Face fucking pulled me into the room."

"Why?"

"To explain himself I guess. Whatever, I don't need to hear his excuses. But oh, he does want to be friends."

"What an ass, he is lucky that I don't go and tell Tanya about his bitch ass."

"That would be the cherry on top of all of this, then it would get out and it would be a field day at school. So let's _not_ do that." I started to make my way back outside because I figured it was time to actually get some food in my stomach.

Of course with my luck, a bunch of kids where playing with water guns outside. One got me straight in the face and chest as soon as I stepped out to the yard.

Did I mention that my simple shirt today was white?

…..

So there we are. Next chapter will be in EPOV. I will try and get it out as soon as I can. Hopefully sometime this weekend. I work the next few days, and when I work my days are much different. But that is the point of doing smaller chapters so I can get at least something out quicker.

**Thanks to everyone who reviews, every time I get an email of one I get all excited and jumpy. I always would like to hear everyone ideas of things that they would like to see happen between these two. I know where I am going with this and what twist and turns that I am going to do but I would be open to adding in little things that my readers want to see happen.**

**Until next time.. thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N – Still don't own Twilight, just my own dreams that I have about the character all the time!

**As always a big thanks to my darling Twilightbyus for beta'ing me. **

**Make sure you read her fic Perfectly Lonely she had one part of the Epi left to do, and I am so sad about it. Chapward is so sexy**

**www (dot****) fanfiction (dot) net/s/6684352/1/Perfectly_Lonely**

**This here is another little chapter, after this they should be starting to get a bit bigger again with the return of school and such, I don't know, we will see how I feel when I start those. **

**More talking at the end.**

**EPOV**

"Emmett! What the hell?" I shouted at him once the girls had left the room.

"Dude, Edward, what the fuck?" Emmett towered over me. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

He backed off and went to shut the office door.

"Fuck man."

I flexed my jaw as I started to stand back up.

"Well?"

He looked at me confused.

"Really Edward. I am not in the mood. What the hell did you just think that you were doing?"

If it weren't for Emmett being such a big guy I would have rolled my eyes and made me way out the room, but since he is and I currently have a throbbing face I decided that I didn't want hit again.

"I just wanted to talk to her."

"I think that you had other chances to do that Edward. Really dude, what the hell were you thinking? What about Tanya? Huh? You know your Fiancé? That chick that you almost gave your family up for? So that was where you were last weekend when you disappeared, isn't it? Then in the school with her again? Edward man."

"I get it!" I yelled. "Okay, I get it." I brought my voice down, only now I sound broken. "I just can't help myself. There's just something about her and will you please stop with the fucking twenty questions?"

"Me stop? Listen to yourself."

"What? I can't help it. It's the sight of her, the look of her. The way she moves, her eyes, hair, everything about her man, it's like I'm addicted to her."

I have to let my eyes drop down to the floor. I don't want to feel ashamed of this but it's not possible. "Do you think that it's possible to love more than one person? Because I swear I'm falling just for the looks-"

_SLAP!_

I'm cut off by the excruciating pain of a hand going across my face.

"Seriously Edward. Snap out of it man! Do you love Tanya?"

"Of course I do!" I let my hand rub over the new painful spot. At this point there's no way that I am going to be able to walk out of here unscathed.

"Then that's what you should be worrying about, that and your upcoming _wedding_. And you should do yourself and Bella a favor and just leave her the hell alone. You are the one who brought this on. Why torture her? It's time to give this up and get over it. You had a momentary slip, one that I should be full out kicking your ass for, but it's time to move the fuck on. Either that or you need to just drop Tanya's ass and figure this shit out before it gets even closer to the wedding."

"I know." I said hardly louder than a whisper. "You're right."

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"You're right! I can get through this and I will. I love Tanya and she is going to be my wife next month."

Emmett walks over to one of the leather chairs that is place in the seating area of Carlisle's office. I follow and sit on the opposite chair.

"Does your face hurt?" he questions.

"Yeah a bit."

"Good, I've been dying to do that shit all damn week."

"Figures that's why you have been distant. When did you find out?"

"The day that you were stupid enough to fuck her at the school and then run into Tanya afterwards. You do know that if this gets back to Tanya that she is without a doubt going to rip your balls off and display them on her bedroom dresser for you to see for the rest of your life. Well… she going to do that anyways after the wedding, but you get the point."

"Oh, is that was Rosalie did to you after your wedding?" I couldn't help but laugh at the image of Rose going after him with a butch knife to cut those bitches off.

"Oh Hell No! Rosie likes to play with them too much!"

Okay, that was a vision that I did not want.

"Ew." I cringed.

"So are you ready for this Edward?"

"The wedding?"

"Yeah, that and the lifetime with her, and all the shit and drama that comes with it."

He looked over to me eyeing me.

"Yeah I think I am. I mean I have had to deal with her drama for how many years now. I figure it's just time that we move on to the next step. I think that we are ready for it. She deserves it. Once the wedding is over everything should calm back down and hopefully we can get back to normal."

"Uh huh." Was his only response.

There was no question about it that my family had not really warmed up to Tanya the way that I had hoped for. Of course I don't fully blame them. The years that I had pulled away from them I was with her and I guess you can say that she is part to blame, if you want to point fingers, but is she also the reason why I am back here. Although that was for money and social status. Its not hard to know that my family's name is well know around here for their money and success its had for generations.

"Rosie hates her."

"I can tell."

"You know that she isn't going to give that feeling up easily."

"Emmett, I hardly know Rose and I can tell that. But I can tell that she is a good person. She's seems like a really good friend to Bella."

"She is. We both are. She important to both of us and we really love that girl."

"I'm sorry for what I did."

"Well you'll figure out a way to fix it." He wasn't questioning it. He was demanding it. I would try and figure it out, somehow. I couldn't really talk to her and work it all out. I guess the only way that I could do it was just to act like those encounters never happened. I was her boss so I couldn't act like she never existed because we still have to work together. So I would just have to start all over, make like those nights didn't happen, for either of us. They need to go and be locked into a vault to never be reopened by me.

I'm with Tanya and I plan to be for a long time to come. Thoughts of Bella Swan could no longer happen.

"Hey Edward?" Emmett brought me back out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, Em?"

"Dude, what the fuck is that nasty as smell!"

I could help but burst out laughing; until he brought it up I had forgotten. "Bella threw up in the trash can." I kept laughing as he got up and walked over to look inside it.

"Ew man that just nasty!"

My laugh continued as he actually began to sniff the air.

"Gross," he turned and looked at me. "Laugh it up man, because you are the one that is cleaning that shit out before Dad comes in here later and ask where it's from and you have to explain yourself. Ha Ha to that fucker!"

_Damn._

So yeah, a little Emmett and Edward family bonding.

**Before I dip out I wanna remind ppl to go and vote for the Hot Summer Nights Contest that Alex and I help this summer. **

**www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/~hotsummernights**

**And here are some rec's for this week. I just had to put some on here cuz I ran into some of the most amazing fics this week and just had to share!**

**www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/6916990/1/Isla_de_Cullen by CaraNo**

**Summary- Bella is invited to spend Christmas with her friend Alice and her family on Isla de Cullen – an island owned by Edward Cullen. And what we'll find out very early on is that Edward and Bella have a lot in common. A few of these things are erotic photography, a history with Jasper Hale, and the need for 'different.' What it all comes down to is; will two weeks be enough? Because the fact remains, Isla de Cullen is an island off the coast of northern California, and Bella lives in Forks, Washington. **

**I am currently hooked on reading all of CaraNo's fic. Right now I am read Our Yellow House and this fic has hit me more then any fic ever. The writing is amazing, the story, just everything has me in awe.**

**www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/6945394/1/Our_Yellow_House**

**Summary- Joined at the hip since kindergarten, Edward and Bella shared it all, and at the age of 22, they were happily married, expecting their first child. But when Bella was 4 months pregnant, she was kidnapped. That was 3 years ago.**

My other one is War of Roses.

**www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/6020620/1/War_of_the_Roses**

**Summary - What do you do when you find out the one person who should never betray you...has? When Edward & Bella have trouble conceiving and he turns to someone else for comfort...will she ever be able to forgive him? AH Canon couples.**

**That will be all the rec's that I give for today, but I highly suggest them all. They were all AMAZING! And the ones that are not finished are still amazing..**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight characters. I'm just juggling them around somewhere.

**So here the next chapter! Yay.**

**Thanks to Sophia from being hand to hold when I'm not sure of shit. And to Twilightbyus for always Beta'ing my crazy ass. (reminder) She just finished her fic the other day. I am totally sad about this fact but make sure that you go and read it! Will not disappoint! Perfectly Lonely was a major love of mine from the beginning and Chapward is just too hot to bypass!**

**More at the end**

***LoD***

BPOV

I will admit that things have calmed down a bit since that insane cookout incident. Edward has seemed to step back quite a bit. There a no more emails coming in, nor does he try to corner me to talk. All I get are friendly "hellos" and smiles when I see him now. I still feel his eyes following me at times. It's impossible not to notice them.

Hell I still find that man to be some sexy ass man candy.

Hey I can still look. Just no touchy.

It's been weeks since that damn school cookout mess. Though I have to admit the sight of watching Emmett punch him was pretty awesome. Then to hear that he later on bitch-slapped Edward was like the raspberry on top of the sundae. _I don't like cherries._

Now the problem with it being weeks since that happens only means one thing. That damned wedding is in a little over a week. Of course since the whole family is invited and going, it's a must that I attend as well. I don't really want to disrespect the big guy here and not go. But of course it's not like I have a husband or kids or anything that could give me an excuse to really get out of the thing. Rose, who thinks that since she has to suffer through it then I do to. Luckily she is not in the wedding party so I will not be alone. Emmett however, is. The poor guy.

Best part: open Bar.

There may not have been a lot that had happened between the two of us, but it's still going to be sad watching his fine ass get hitched. I know that it's wrong to have any type of emotions towards him anymore but sometimes I just can't help myself. Especially when my dreams fucking haunt me at night. I swear I wake up every other night of the week covered in sweat and completely turned on.

_Thank god for my Rabbit._

I am hoping that I can hold off on calling Jake for a booty call, because I am going to need to get these dreams fucked out of me and soon if this shit doesn't stop.

Best of all Alice managed to rope me into a shopping trip, which just so happens to be where I am going to be drug to after school today. Poor Rose is just dying to come too.

_Queue my evil laugh._

Today has just been going on like any other normal day, until lunch time comes around.

I'm quickly in one of the lunch lines to grab a quick bit to eat before I have to hurry back and start grading some projects when I felt a presence behind me.

I didn't have to second guess myself. I knew who it was. I was far too used to the tingles that my body would get anytime he was around.

_He's basically a married man!_ I had to scream to myself for the billionth time.

"Hello Ms. Swan," he whispered behind me.

He voice was pure velvet and honey. Sometimes the tone he would use with his formality would make me want to bend over and let him use a paddle on me.

_I am living in hell. _

It's the dreams fault I swear to you. Because whenever I can get those dirty thoughts out of my head I feel the loathing coming back.

"Mr. Cullen, good afternoon." I try and put on my best, I'm being nice but deep down I hate you but can't stop thinking of those times, smile.

_Shit I think that I really need to call Jake._

Doesn't that one saying go; "The best way to get over one man is to get under another"?

I hope so.

"How are you today?" he ask me.

"Great you?"

"Good, good. So I hear that you are going out with Alice tonight?"

"Oh yeah we are going shopping for the wedding," I almost gasp out loud for not catching myself on that.

I hardly bring it up unless it has to do with the plans for it but to just openly mention it in front of him.

For a brief second after I bring it up the look in his eyes chances, but it happens so fast that I am not able to tell what it is, before he quickly changes back to his "friend" face.

"Well have a good day," I quickly say and hurry off.

See I am trying to make this as well as I can for our working environment. Although I have yet to be somewhere alone with him since that day and I do all that I can to avoid getting caught in that again.

I rush back to my room and put to locking the door as I have been doing or sometime now. Although if certain people wanted access, they had masters. But I am thinking that is not going to happen anymore.

Just like all every other day I am sticking to my routine. Get up, get ready, go to school, teach, have lunch, email play, grade papers, finish teaching, go home.

**From: Rosalie Cullen (Sent 12:02pm)**

**To: You**

Bella,

Sorry but I am not going to be able to make it tonight. I have to go to my in-laws tonight for dinner and to help Esme out. She asked me to help her out with a few things for the wedding. Sorry, but I know that you are going to have a blast.

Luv u,

Rose.

Yeah that was a real nice try. I should just storm down to her room and go off on her right now. But it's okay, I'm going to play her little game.

**To: Rosalie Cullen**

**From: You (Sent 12:20pm)**

Rose,

Oh that's okay, I'm sure that she just has TONS for you to do. I'll let Alice know.

-B

Just before I hit send to Rose's email I quickly text Alice.

_**Warning: Rose is using your mother to get out of shopping tonight. **_**–**_**B**_

Alice was quick to respond.

_**Don't worry about that. I talked to mom early and she told me that Rose called. It's all taken care of now. –Ali**_

Now don't get me wrong, I would so get out of this if I could but I knew that there was no way around it. Alice made sure that there was nothing possible that could stop this night. Rose was stupid to try and use Alice's own mother to help her. That was her own fault because she couldn't think of something better. But if I was going to be dragged through this hell then so was she.

**To: Rosalie Cullen**

**From: You (Sent 12:24pm)**

Rose,

Yeah nice try you twat! Did you honestly think that you could use Alice's mother to get out of today? You know that would never work. Listen bitch, if I have to go then so do you. You know the Esme would gladly hand you over then deal with an upset Alice. Help with wedding stuff? Really? You have not lifted a finger yet to help with it. I know that you only called her to get out of going tonight.

Yeah I am sure that you are on the phone with Esme as we speak and she is "letting you off" of the help she just so desperately needed. But let it go.

Just get over it because you are coming. I'm not above letting Alice drag you out by your ears, and you know how well that works with Emmett.

See you later friend!

-B

**From: Rosalie Cullen (Sent 12:36pm)**

**To: You**

B,

You are a mean, mean, cruel woman.

**To: Rosalie Cullen**

**From: You (Sent 12:24pm)**

That's right bitch, and I learn from the best. See you in a few hours!

-Your dear friend.

I love it when I win.

A/N

First I want to thank all of you who read every time that I update and also those of you who review all the time. Those reviews mean a lot me and I take them all to heart. If you have thoughts or suggestions I will always response and consider those. NOWW..

Question for my readers: Do you guys like the shorter chapters? Those will mean updates quicker or, would you rather wait longer and have bigger chapters? I will continue my chapters completely up to how you all would like me to do it.. its up to you, so let me know… Happy fic h00rs loving everyone!

P.S. I will getting you lemon lovers some fun soon.. .. .. .. .. no give aways of what kind of lemons those might be.

_-Amber__eHehhdfkdfkldfieie_


	9. Chapter 9

A/N I do not own Twilight, just like everyone else who fantasizes about these characters.

**Well would you look at me. I got another one out already. Just for you all and my love for you. So everyone who did reply about the chapters said either they didn't care or the like the short.. Well shorter it is. **

**As always thanks to my girl Twilightbyus… I love her! (there it I again today!)**

Later that day I found myself at the mall with an ecstatic Alice and grumpy Rose. Don't even ask how many damn stores that we had been to or how many fucking dresses I had tried on. Luckily I was able to find my dress two stores ago. It was a simple dark blue dress; one shouldered, tight and went to right under my knees. I think that Alice was going to have a coronary when we found it. She started jumping up and down squealing that that was the dress. I cringed at her excitement while Rose just rolled her eyes. Unfortunately for Rose, she had not found the "right" dress. She tried to talk Alice into just letting her wear something that she had at home, but this being Alice, we all needed something new for the occasion. Alice being Alice, she had everything for herself done for weeks.

I had only met Alice a handle of time. She was a lot to take in but I was taking a great liking to her. She was just the upbeat mood that Rose and I needed.

It was either that or I was just happy that I only had yet to need to find shoes and Rose was the one being shoved in the dressing room while I laugh at her bitchface she was giving both of us. I think I saw Alice go in there with about fifteen dresses. I didn't think that you were even able to take that many items into a room but it seems that Alice is well known here.

_Figures._

"Definitely not this one!" Rose yells from the dressing room.

"Come out and let us see it!" Alice yelled back.

"Not going to fucking happen!"

"She can whine all she wants. The right dress is in that group of dresses. I just made sure it was last. Let her suffer some more."

I laughed at her.

"Nice."

"So Bella, are you bringing someone next weekend?"

_Ugh, the dreaded date question. _

But that reminded me that I needed to give Jake a call and ask for a huge favor.

"Well I was thinking of bringing my friend Jake."

"Oh just your friend?"

"I guess."

Technically we were more than friends but I'm not going to go around and call him my friend with benefits. We were more than that. He was one of my best friends, sleeping together but to side. I had known him for years. He was the first friend that I made when I moved to this city alone. I could trust him with anything and everything. It was only recent that we also started comforting each other in the bedroom on occasion. We were also each other's stand in dates when need be.

"You guess. I'm sure there's more behind that but I won't push. Actually I am surprised your even agreeing to go. If I were you I sure as hell would have turned it down weeks ago. You are a strong woman Isabella Swan…to put yourself through this."

She looked over at me, raising her eyebrows. She knew.

"Who told you."

"Well besides the fact that I am just smart and know anything and everything…I'm close with my brothers. It's not hard to get information out of them."

"Brothers?"

"Emmett and Edward?"

I swear I just got the "Are you stupid" look.

"I thought that Edward was your cousin?"

Now I was starting to see this as an opportunity to get information of Alice. Not that I really want it or am I going to push it, but I'll take what she is willing to give me.

"By blood, yes, he is. But my parents adopted him when he was thirteen. He of course didn't take our last name in honor of his parents."

"What happened to them?"

"I AM VETOING THIS ONE TOO!" Rose yelled from the room.

"Twelve more till she gets to it." Alice giggled then looked back to me. "His parents died in a car crash one night on the way home from a dinner party. It was rainy out and the roads were not in a good condition to be driving on. They all lived in Seattle."

"Where they from here?" I asked.

"No they were from Seattle."

"My home town is only a few hours from there."

Wow we only grew up a few hours away from each other. Fork is one a few hours from Seattle.

"Yeah I know. So after that he moved out here with us. It took him a while to really open back up and reach out to us."

"Oh Alice! What the fuck kind of dress do you call this shit!" Rose yelled coming out of the dressing room.

When I looked up I couldn't help but laugh. It was yellow. I mean sun bright, shield you eyes, yellow. It was floor length and poufy. Add that to her blonde hair and you need sunglasses just to look at her.

"Rose you're blinding me, please go and take that off!" I laughed at her.

"Fuck you," she mumbled, walking back into the room.

"Anyways, once he came back around he was just like the old Edward. Even though we always had thousands of miles between us, there was no one like my cousin. I was never happier to have a brother, he was my best friend. No offense to Emmett, it's just that, well, you have meet him so you know. But then when it came time for him to go to college he went back out west to U Dub. He did college and grad school out there. At first things were fine and he came home a lot on breaks and everything."

"I need help! I can't get the zipper down on this damned contraption!" Rose banged on the wall.

Alice jumped up and went to relive her.

Once she got back she continues. "Okay, where was I. Oh! So after a few years he began to pull away. Started coming home less and less. Then when he stopped returning the calls and stopped coming until he completely pulled away. I'm positive that Tanya has something to do with this," she took a break and looked down to her hands in her lap.

"Don't get me wrong I love Edward, he is one of the best big brothers a girl could hope for, and because of that I will always stand by his side. Even when he is making mistakes as big as this one. He doesn't love that woman. You can just tell. And she sure as shit doesn't love him. Dad had called him with the job offer and it took him a while to get back to us. It wasn't until the dollar amount of the job was settled. Then they came running back."

I know that it was that witch. She looks at him and sees dollar signs, security, and social status. Even though she comes from money she wants more. I don't know why he stays with her. I think that he just desperately wants the kind of love this his parents had and he is willing to work at everything to get to is. Although I don't think that you can fix that shit hole they have.

"He thinks he is happy but he isn't. It's sad to watch. I just hope that he sees it before it's too late."

"Alice that so sad."

_What the hell else am I supposed to say?_

"Yeah well Tanya is a bitch and isn't afraid to show it. I am actually not surprised that Edward found some comfort in you. Although I wish that he wouldn't run from it. There is a reason why that happened and more than once."

She looked up too.

"I feel that that's something he needs to look into."

"Well I wouldn't really let him talk to me about it."

"You were hurt, Bella. No one blames you for it. But if he really goes through with this wedding, our family is going to have a lot of strain. Gosh! Can you just imagine the fucking family get together's? Ugh it's going to be hell."

"AH HA! I got it!" Rose come running out of the dressing room. "Alice this is it. I don't care what you say!"

She was in a deep red tight dress, it much tighter than mine. It hugged her in all the right spots with the right about of cleavage showing and a slit going up the side.

"Damn it she dug to the bottom of it. Damn her!" Alice whispered. "Oh Rose!" She tried to fake her enthusiasm. "That it is! Yay!" She jumped up and down.

I got up and walked over to her and had her spin around. Suddenly I had this feeling that my dress wasn't going to be enough now.

Just then a very annoying and familiar laugh came echoing through the back of the store.

Only one person could sound like that.

_Tanya._

"Alice!" the annoying voice boomed.

A/N- Eww Tanya!

There was a request to throw her in there, so I said hey, why not. So next chapter, we shall she what she does.

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I could only wish that I was cool enough to own something like Twilight**.

**Well I don't have a whole lot to say this time around. Except that I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Umm uhh Twilightbyus .. you rock?**

"Alice!" the annoying voice boomed.

Alice froze in her spot, rolling her eyes at me before she slowly turned around to face the cause of her annoyance.

"Tanya! Hi!"

She walked over to her so they could give each other the fakest hug I've ever seen. Hell I could just see Alice's body tighten up the moment she had to touch her.

"Rosalie," Tanya nodded her head towards her.

"Hello Tanya," Rose made no attempt at hiding the dislike in her voice.

"And you are, I'm sorry but I can't seem to know your name," she looked over to me.

"Bella, we met on the first day of school."

_The same day that I fucked your fiancé in my classroom bitch. I'm going straight to hell._

"Oh yes that's right. I was sure you looked familiar. Anyways," she turned back to Alice. "What are you ladies doing out here on such an evening?"

Such an evening? As opposed to any other. Is there other day in which we should be here? This bitch just naturally gets on my nervous already.

"Shopping for this weekend," Alice smiled to her.

"Oh you're all coming to the wedding?" I was looking at Alice when she said that, but I could swear that I saw her give a stink eye my way.

_Oh ladies the news that I could give you know and just watch your world fall apart._

_But I can't, I'm more mature than that. _

_I think._

_No I am._

"Of course we are all coming," Rose put some venom behind that one.

"Of course you are dear," Tanya replied.

What the hell is with this woman? I mean really, with her uptight ass and her so perfectly put together self. Tight pants, heel, perfectly matching shoes, makeup done to a tee, not a hair out of place. If I didn't already know Alice I would have though this woman was unbelievable. I did however want to find the stick up her ass so I could just shove it up a little further in hopes that it would could out of her mouth. That might teach her not to be so damn rude. Hell maybe it would make her not be able to talk at all. I am sure I would get thank you cards for people all over the world then.

Not sounding like too bad of an idea now.

"What are you out doing here today Tanya?" I asked her being way to over friendly.

"Oh the bridesmaids and I were just at the florist putting some last minute additions on to the orders and decided to come to the mall and get more things for the honeymoon. You know, you can never have enough lace!"

_Yup, I just threw up in my mouth, trying to swallow it. Though it would be great to have it go all over her._

"That is true. I guess that I'll see you later this week at mom and dad's house for dinner," Alice says.

Thank you Alice, get her away. Rose made a sigh of relief and went towards the dressing room to change. I was going to follow her just to get away but didn't have the heart to leave Alice alone with this mess.

"Oh sweeties, I don't think I will be able to make it. I know that it's important but the girls and I have an appointment at the spa that evening and I am sure that it is going to run well into dinner time."

At the point I could not tell if Alice was relieved or fuming with anger.

"Oh also," she took a step closer to Alice to ask as if she was going to whisper but picked up the level of her voice, "That's not the dress that Rosalie is planning on wearing now is it? But, well don't you think that it's a little bit on the skanky side?" She stepped back away.

"Well I think it's just enough!" Rose yelled from the room.

Tanya huffed and walked away to the group of ladies, the bridesmaid I am guessing, yelled at them and stormed out of the store.

"That bitch!" Alice bubbled over! "Stupid cunt."

"Alice!"

"What? She knows that the only point of that fucking dinner this week is to make sure everything for the wedding is done and ready, that way if something is not right there are a few days to fix it. She keeps leaving all these things for my mother to handle. And that now right, she wants the big lavish thing, which is costing a fortune I might add. Stupid bitch has been throwing fits through this whole damn thing but will hardly lift a finger," Alice fumed.

"Well what about the stop to the florist, maybe she was actually fixing something there," I added.

"HA! Yeah right. The only time that she contacts a vendor is because what we have is not good enough and she want something more or bigger. Materialize patronizing bitch!"

"You tell her sister," Rose walked out of the dressing room. "Let's get the hell out of her, if I have to see her again I swear there will be no holding me back this time."

"Let's go home and watch The Little Mermaid," Alice suggested.

"No offense Alice, I love me some hot Aerial but what?"

"The wedding scene, right now I could really watch that scene of the animals trashing that wedding over and over again. I need to get my wheels spinning," she smiled.

"Is Alice plotting something?" Rose grinned at her.

"Yeah don't get your hopes up with this one, but at least it will make me feel better."

"Lead the way O'Great One!" Rose laughed following her out.

After the mall we did as Alice said. We went back to her place and spent the afternoon with mermaids. However she said that she wasn't having any luck because she just couldn't do anything like that to her brother. You could tell that she was hiding something. Rose knew that she had something up her sleeves.

That night I went home and curled up in my bed to fall asleep, alone, with the world's best comforter.

My dream that night had to be one of the best in a long time.

I was back in Washington. I was making my way onto one of my favorite cliffs in LaPush. When I was younger I would just go there to hang out, or when I was feeling wild and had some of my guy friends there I could cliff dive off it. But this time when I make my way there it was different.

When I got to the opening to the cliff there was someone standing there. I could tell from behind just who it was. The damn perfect hair, shoes and everything. Why was she here?

Before I even took the time to really thing about it I ran up behind and her and jump kicked her. Throwing her ass off the cliff.

_Best. Dream. Ever._

**A/N- When I got the review about pushing Tanya off a cliff I laughed to damn hard. That I had to put it in somehow. Ever if I couldn't let Bella really do it. I at least had to let her dream about it. Heehee**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N nope. Still don't own Twilight.. **

**HOT DAMN YALL! Umm that trailer today.. umm can I get a HELLS YES!.. yeah I watched it repeatedly and jumped up and down for joy. That was just epicness. I have a feeling that this is going to be the best yet. This looks like it just might be the come back that they need after Eclipse. **

Soooo I was planning to be way ahead from where I am now. I was hoping to write 2 – 4 chapters this past weekend. However that didn't happen. One of my best friend gave birth to her beautiful baby boy Saturday morning (kid already has us all under his spell) But I ended up spending Saturday night at the hospital with her. He was woke up at midnight by a nurse and didn't go back to sleep until about 8 am. So her and I didn't get any sleep at all. I didn't care though because her mom got a chance at a few hours. But they are home now and all is well.

**Always my thanks to Twilightbyus … yeah I'm making my sister start reading her fic this week, I'm excited. I also can't wait until she starts the next project.**

**Happy Birthday Bella!**

"Bella! Are you fucking done in there yet?" Rose was screaming at me from the other side of the door.

"NO!" I yelled back at her.

I had no idea how the hell my ass was not going to pop out tonight. Now not to sound too pig headed but I know that I had a hot little body but this was just too much. I don't mind flaunting what my momma gave me when I go out. But this, this is just not enough material. The dress they have me in tonight seriously stops right after my ass. Leaving every inch of my legs on display. If I bend over for anything at all tonight my cheeks were definitely going to be on display for all to see.

"Bella get out here this minute or don't think that I won't bust through this door. I may be small but I hold a lot of power!" I was not going to deny Alice on that.

Sighing at myself, I take one more quick look in the mirror, then make way out to the girls who forced me to put this damn thing on.

I was not quite sure why I had to have the shoes on already. It was a pain in the ass to walk in these five inch bitches on the carpet.

Once I opened the door they both gasped.

"Hot damn Bella! I know that I've told you before how hot you are, but seriously right now in the moment, if I was not married to Emmett I would be ripping that dress from your body and having my way with you. Fuck you're a fire cracker," she winked at me.

"Jeez Rose don't give yourself an orgasm just thinking about it."

"I might not be able to help myself. Maybe I can talk Emmett into a little group play," she said as she wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"Eww," Alice and I both said together.

"Okay Bella. Yeah you're uncomfortable in that, blah blah blah. Go whine to someone else. Because Rose is right. You look gorgeous tonight."

I stared down at the "Little Black Dress" they had me in.

Like I had already said, the thing was short. It was tight coming all the way up and showed all of my curves. Oh and it was strapless. I swear I would be more comfortable in my towel. But as we agreed this was a night to go out, have fun and get completely trashed.

Tomorrow was the wedding that we all had to attend. So why not attend so hungover you hardly know what the hell is going on around you because you are so out of it? But not too much that you can't handle the open bar afterwards. Yeah Rose and I plan to pretty much be drunk the next thirty-six hours. With Emmett being in the wedding party he is not going to be around much to watch what she does. So she will be all mine.

We gathered all or shit and started to head out of the doors. Alice had arranged for a car to take us around town tonight because we planned on hoping around, and three very drunk girls don't need to be stumbling around and haling cabs.

"I can't wait for you to meet Jasper, Bella! He is just going to adore you!"

"Where is he meeting us at, Alice?" Rose asked her.

Jasper was her fiancé of two years (I have no idea why they have not tied the knot yet, and have not asked). Jasper, I learned was also Edward's best friend in high school. The first time Alice saw him she instantly started crushing on him. She was determined then to make him hers. She managed to do that before high school was over and they had been together since then. From the sound of it him, he seems like a really calm and cool guy. I have no clue how he deals with such an uppity Alice.

Don't get me wrong, this women is getting me wrapped around her fingers just like she has everyone else, but sometime you just need breaks from all her energy and I have been with her a lot this week to know that. I think that she had been by the school every day this week to hang out.

"I am not sure when. He said that he will call me when he was ready to leave the bachelor party to find us. You know him. He doesn't want us out alone too long for how much drinking we are planning to do."

"I think we might need some escorting," Rose laughed.

"Well I'm excited to meet him Alice," I say as we started making our way to the door.

"Where are you guys going?" Rose asked.

"Um, to the car."

"Um, we are pre-gaming you bitches."

_How could I forget._

"Come on. Kitchen. Now," she demanded.

"Shot time!" I yelled.

I was so ready to be drunk.

Just then Alice's phone chirped. She checked it while Rose and I did the task of getting out the shot glasses and the Tequila.

Once they were filled and we had the limes and salt out, Alice put her phone on the counter and had a smug look on her face.

"What?" I questioned her.

"Oh, it was just Jazz. They are already on their second stop of the night."

Ah yes. Tonight was the bachelor party. Jasper would be leaving all them to hang out with us later. I kind of felt bad that he was going to leaving his best friend to meet me, but Alice insisted that it was okay and he didn't like her out on her own for too long when she was drinking. Last night was the bachelorette party and of course these two forwent going to that shit. Apparently Tanya had a VIP section to a club reserved for them and they had ten strippers hired. No joke. Ten. I guess they really liked having the dicks everywhere.

_Ew._

"Alright girls. Bottoms up!"

We clinked our glasses, licked our salt and through the damn things back before shoving the limes in our mouths. The burn was nice and warming my insides up from what all was going to come tonight.

Another twenty minutes and a total of five shots each we were making out way out the door.

Getting into the car we could all feel the effect to the shots already. We were giggly and excited, ready to make out way out on the town.

I was ready to start shaking my ass. Thong showing or not. I was hot tonight and now I could feel it. The alcohol bravery was creeping onto me. I was going to be unstoppable.

Our first stop was a quick one. Just in time for some drinks. Or five.

"Alice, I wanna dance!" I was now whining. Now not that I didn't want to sit and chill with my girls but there was a burn into me to start moving. And it was growing.

Throwing her phone back in her purse, yet again, Alice stood up. I was going to take that thing from her tonight, I swear. "Come on, let's go. I know just the place."

I squealed.

We all piled back into the car ready to go.

It was only a short ride there and I was out of the car in a flash. Thankful thought that Rose was behind me to quickly pull my dress down some.

_See I told you it was going to be an issue._

I guess that it's good that I don't care anymore.

As soon as we got inside we took no time in going to the bar and ordering drinks then making our way to the dance floor. I was too excited to even pay attention to the music going on around me. I was just moving my body.

I could tell that we were drawing a bit of a crowd around us of male attention. A few tried to get into our circle. Rose was quick to turn them down. After a while I was start to get mad about that because I would not have minded pushing myself up on a man right now.

_Oh yeah I'm drunk!_

Then I see that my drink is empty.

"Refill!" I yell at the girls.

"Okay we are coming with you," Alice started to follow me.

"Let's do another shot!" Rose yelled at us.

We walked over to the bar when I noticed a hot looking group of men standing by the bar. I tried to put it in my memory to make myself noticeable to them later on.

"Three shots of Tequila please!" I yelled at the bartender.

"Coming right up." Yeah he just eyed my tits. But I don't blame him, they really are on display tonight.

"Hey put that on our tab!" I heard someone yell to my right.

When I turn and looked I almost fell over.

"Jazz!" Alice yell and went to run into the arms of a pretty, blonde, blue eyed man that was standing next to Emmett.

He was not my issue though. Standing in the middle of Jasper, Emmett and a group of men was Edward, and he is eye fucking me hardcore.

**A/N – might have more tomorrow.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N – Nope still don't own anything good.**

**Wow I'm surprised that I got another one out today. I'm shocked at myself. I feel a bit under the weather today and its making me a bit of a crap ass. It probably is not helping that I am at my parent house where my 12 year old brother insist on getting on everyones nerves this evening and keeps punching everyone. He might not make it through the night with out me laying his ass out. .. he def is not helping my head. **

**On the plus side my mom made a big steaming pot of yummy chili! Only I cant eat much at once.**

**Always big hugs and thanks to Twilightbyus she always has my back and makes my words sound SOOOO much better. Trust me… she fixes a lot.**

"Bella."

"Bella."

"Bella?"

"BELLA!"

_Shit._

"I'm staring aren't I?" I ask.

"Yeah sweetie you are," Alice says.

"Shit."

I shake my head and blink my eyes to try and get myself out of the Edward fused haze that I am currently in. I can see the green in his eyes from here. The lust and passion that is pouring out of them. I quickly look to the girls and force myself not to allow myself to look back over to him.

"Are you back with us tootsie?" Rosalie teases me.

"Fuck off Rose."

"Poor baby."

"Bella, this is Jasper. Jasper, this is Bella," Alice says while hugging onto his arm.

"Nice to finally meet you Ms. Bella," Jasper says.

_Oh wow._ He has a sexy southern twang accent to his voice.

"Like wise," I smile at him.

Might be more like flirting, but I really don't care right now.

"Are you ladies having a good time tonight?" He asks us.

"You bet we are now," I let slip out.

Alice and Rose just laugh at me. I think that it's clear that my eyes are now wandering up and down Jasper's lean body. Just then my big old teddy comes to me and wraps his arms around my shoulder and smacks a big nasty kiss on Rose's head.

"Ew! Emmett! That was all wet!" Rose slaps his arm.

"Oops. Hey Belly Welly you ready for a shooty whatty?"

"I swear Emmett you are the prime example of how alcohol can dumb a person down," I reply to him.

"Huh?"

"Example two."

"Whatever..what is your ladies poison tonight?"

"Ta-kill-ya."

"Alright. Hey Eddie!" Emmett calls Edward over.

Of course he has to strut his sexy walk making his way over to us.

"Come on we are going to see to the ladies for a little bit."

We all just roll our eyes at him.

After Emmett orders a try full of shot the six of us make or way to a table, leaving the rest of the boy's party behind.

Once we find a table that will fit us all Rose immediately sits next to Emmett and Edward takes Emmett's right. Jasper sits one seat from Rose leaving and empty spot that I try to take but Alice quickly slides into. That damn fucking pixie little thing makes me sit next to Edward.

_Oh no. No odd tension here or anything. _

Thank goodness for my alcohol induced buzz that I am having right now.

Oh yes. There about twenty shots on a tray in front of us.

Emmett is not fucking around tonight.

Of course the man is already trashed as it is. F

One shot. Two shots. Emmett gets louder with each one. My head is feeling light and I do believe that my motor skills are the next to go. My words are soon going to start slurring.

"Come on babe, let's go dance," Emmett whines to Rose.

"Sorry honey but what you do is not called dancing."

"Oh shush, you know that you like what way that I shake my ass for you."

We all laugh at him.

Rose and Emmett get up to make their way to the dance floor. Alice and Jasper start to follow.

"I'll go see what the guys are all up too," Edward starts to stand up.

I remind sitting.

"Bella are you coming?" Alice towards back to me.

"Noppe, it looks too hoott and sweaty outer there." I try as hard as I can to make sure that my words come out right.

I think that it's time to cool it on the shots until I get myself under wraps again. It's only midnight and we still have hours to go until the night is over.

"Suit yourself," the pixie winks at me and grasps Jaspers arm as she take off to the dance floor.

"I'll stay and keep you company," I hear Edward behind me.

I had not realized that he had not left yet. I nod my head to his empty chair for my answer.

He sits down and waves a server over to us.

"Can I get you something sir," I hear a female voice ask Edward, obviously trying to us her seductive voice.

"Can we please get a pitch of ice water and a few glasses?" he requests of her.

"Sure thing, I'll be right back with that."

We sit in a silence for a few minutes.

I look out onto the dance floor to spot my friends. Alice had her arms wrapped around Jasper's neck, smiling up to him. You could see the love there. Then I looked over and found Rose and Emmett. Emmett was trying to grind his ass into Rose's while taking turns smacking his and Rose's ass. I couldn't help but laugh at them. Only Emmett would still feel like a man while doing that.

Just then the server came back with the water. After she places the pitcher and extra glasses on the table she leaned over to Edward. Clearly bending over far enough to give him a good glance down her shirt.

All I could do was stare at her in disgust.

"Thank you," Edward quickly looked to her and then back at me.

"Now are you sure there isn't anything else I can get for you?" She kept her position, though Edward was not looking at her.

_What a whore._

"No. Thank you."

He still didn't look back. The wench still did not move. I cleared my throat as loud as I could.

She looked up at me and must have clearly seen the fire in my eyes as I stared at her and lifted and eyebrow at her.

She huffed and stamped away.

Edward looked up into my eyes and started laughing at me.

"What the hell was that?"

"Edward, are you sure I can't get anything else for you?" I leaned into him and batted my eyelashes at him.

"Me Bella. You know come here by him!" He actually started to beat his chest.

_Huh?_

"What was that?"

"You went all caveman on her and shit," he started laughing again.

"Oh. So you liked that attention from her did you?"

He grabbed the water and poured two glasses and handed me one.

"Trust me Bella, with you next to me it's impossible to find any other woman in this room worth a second of my time."

Our mood just got serious. I just stared at him. The look in his eyes was in intense hunger. He started to lean towards me.

"Edward?"

"Bella, I –"

"Well, well. Hey there sexy man," some blonde, tall bimbo of a server started to make her way over to us. From the looks of it, it seemed like she had been drinking on the job.

I looked back behind her and saw the first waitress standing some ways away watching this. She obviously set this girl up to come over.

_Dumb bitch._

That's fine I can play this game too.

This one was wearing a tiny ass black skirt and a barely there white shirt, heels almost as tall as mine and was caring a tray with a few drinks on it.

I grinned at my idea. I was slightly turned towards Edward. I was sure from her body language that she was going to walk past me. I pushed my chair out slightly and straighten myself up.

"Is there anything that I can get for you tonight?" she asked Edward. "Is seems as though your glass is empty."

As she walked I slipped my foot in the way of the walking line putting it perfectly in-between her two feet right before she took another step. Once she did her foot caught on my foot immediately throwing her forward and down she went.

_Hey this is almost better then that Tanya dream I had the other night. Though the bitch does kind of look like her. _

Along with her body plopping face first to the ground the drinks that were on her tray went flying in the air.

Just like the movies, I swear.

The only problem was then the drinks went all over Edward and I, as well as the new floor rug.

Edward instantly started cracking up laughing. It was hard not to join in. Eventually the thing got up and huffed and stamped away, dripping hair and all.

I was wet and starting to get sticky but I was too busy enjoying the moment to care. Tears were starting to roll down our eyes. Once we calmed down some Edward grabbed some napkins and we started to wipe ourselves down. I am sure that I got it worse than him.

As I got everything off my legs I looked over to Edward and he was still shaking a bit from laughter.

"Oh Bella Bella Bella."

I smiled and looked over to him. "What?"

"You sure are a riot you know that?" He grinned at me.

"Yup."

Just then he lend over to me. "Here let me help you."

The tension was back.

"Okay," I breathed out.

He put his hand up to my face and lightly started wiping off liquid with a napkin. We both had calmed down from our laughing storm.

He was so close that I could see every speck of gold in his eyes. I could smell him, and feel his breath on my face. As his hand went to attend to the other cheek until he slowly dropped it.

"Bella?"

"Hum?"

I was in a trance. But I was immediately thrown out of my it when I felt his lips pressed against mine.

**A/N—Umm yeah lol.**

**So am still taking request on what type of things everyone would like to see happen. I keep hearing a lot about people not wanting to see the wedding happen. Well as for that it can go one of two ways. I have not decided yet. I guess we will all see what happens when I get to write that. I will only know what I decide to do one I write it. HAHA.. I can only tease you until then.**

**Right now I want to thank those faithful readers who are coming along the ride with me and who review every update. You guys make it worth the while every time I update and it encourages me more each time. Every time I get that email saying that I have a review I get excited and jump up and down, its ever better when you all have me laughing my ass off. So again if u wanna see them do something, let me know and ill do my best to work it into the story.**

**A few rec if I will.**

**Again I want to rec Over The Rainbow. I will probably continue to tell you all to read this fic until I see that it is getting the attention that it deserves.**

**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/7118414/1/Over_The_Rainbow**

**Summary - Bella had everything - her prince charming, white picket fence, job she loved. But the laws of probability catch up to her and she finds herself amidst a world of doctors, hospitals, and treatments and all that she loves is threatened. A/H, a few lemons.**

**Next is**

**To Serve is Devine – seriously this is one of the hotness fics that I have read in a long time.**

**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6414897/1/To_Serve_Is_Divine**

**Summary- Master Edward has arranged a special day for his submissive Isabella. To celebrate 1 year of her being collared, she will have her limits tested and pushed by humiliation, pain and most of all pleasure. Domward/BDSM**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N nope still not the owner of Twilight… sings Hanson* If ONLYYY.**

**Okay ladies.. now just an FYI.. I wrote this chapter.. after drinking.. almost to the mentally thoughts of what Bella would have.. well actually I am still there right now. All thought she is drinking liquor. I am drinking beers after beers and really didn't eat for shit today.. NO I don't starve myself.. trust me. I have some meat on me, somewhat.. I just was not hungry.**

**ANYWAYSSS.. yes this is a shorter chapter but think of the drunkness in which she is in.. I hope u enjoy.**

**Yes Twilightbyus is my beta but tonight, tonight I am drunk and had NO waiting time so I rushed it to SOFisticated1 so if u don't like it, blame it on her for not tell me that it sucked.. HAHAAHA….**

**Drunkenly shuting up now… **

After a few seconds or so, I think, I pull back and look at him.

I had a tiny little bitty voice that is telling me, _no_, not to do this. But in all honesty I'm really too drunk to care.

_I want this._

No. I am thinking right now that I _need_ this.

I lean back, close to him.

He pulls me back to him.

This time he doesn't hesitate to shove his tongue into my mouth.

Our tongues are wrestling each other.

It is HOT.

It's passion.

I am craving more.

_I'm so turned on. _

Then he pulls away.

_Ugh._

"Come with me." He isn't demanding. It's a request that I can't turn down.

My head automatically nods at him.

I have a voice inside me, screaming now… but right now my fighting desire wins over everything else and the bitch gets knocked down.

Edward helps me up and leads me across the club, to a dark hallway, leading me down to the right.

It's a door.

Once he opens it, I'm let it.

My nerves pick up. I think he feels it.

"It's okay. I know the owner."

I'm okay with it right away.

As soon as the door is closed I am pushed up against it and his hand is on my leg, inching its way up until he feels the little bit of underwear that I have on.

Instantly I find my hands on his belt, undoing it.

Next thing that I know, my underwear is literally ripped from my body and thrown across the room.

My hands work faster.

His pants are undone. They, plus his boxers, are dropped to his feet and he lifts me up, wrapping my legs around his hips.

His mouth attaches to mine again as he thrust into me.

I feel that it's too late to back down now though I don't want to. I want it too, badly.

He thrust into me.

It feels so right, so perfect, so… fitting.

It's hard and fast.

Deep thrust. Panting. Moaning. I want him deeper and use my feet and guide him.

_Oh so good!_

Before I know it we are nothing. Coming together and screaming screams that we try to cover up with our mouths, but it does work.

Unable to move away we stay in our spots; his head on my shoulders, my hands gripping his hair, deep breaths as we try to get ourselves together.

Finally, his cock slips out of me and he lets my feet hit the floor.

Now, of all times, my conciseness let's herself come around. The bitch is yelling at me so badly. It's her fault that she let herself get beat down before, but now I'm guilty.

_This isn't right._

I step back from him and let my hand fly across his face.

"You're getting married tomorrow!" I scream at him. "This was a mistake. No. I can't believe it."

"Bella," He whispers back to me.

"No!" I yell and quickly try to fix myself. "No nothing! This can't happen again." I push him from the door, open it and make my way out. "Goodbye, Mr. Masen." I make my way out.

While walking down the dark hallway I can hear him calling my name, but I choose to ignore it. I know now that nothing good can come from this.

As I storm out in my fit, I see those stupid ass servers staring me down. While I am trying to stick up for myself with my looks back, I trip.

_Thank you, my clumsy self._

I fall right down.

I hear a laugh. I am sure it's from them.

As soon as I gather myself and look up. I see Alice. She has a smug look on her face.

She knew what was going on.

**A/N- I have no recs this time but**

**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6972004/1/The_Elusive_Mr_Cullen**

**HOLY SHIT! That's all I am going to say!**

**I HIT OVER 100 REVIEWS! Thank you! So much! AGAIN I AM TAKING INTO CONSIDERATION ALL OF THE REQUEST IN THE REVIEWS THAT I AM GETTING. I THINK THAT IT WILL HELP MIX UP THE STORY LINE AND LEFT SOME PPL ON EDGE.. JUST WAIT UNTIL U SEE WHAT I HAVE COMING TO YOU..**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N no… no Twilight creator.**

**I wish that I could talk but I'm at my moms and she is freaking out… **

**I love drunking. **

**I love twilightbyus. always**

EPOV

Mistake.

Wrong.

Not supposed to happy.

_Her words._

_Mistake. _

No matter how much I try and talk myself down from it there nothing else that I can think of. No matter how hard I have tried to think differently.

I have never felt anything more perfect in my life. No matter what, I knew that I needed to have it just once more. I thought that I would be over it…over her. After the last time it though I would be able to move on and get over. But there was something, something there before and it was so strange and different. So much unlike anything that I had ever felt before in my life.

There was something more than just the feeling of me being inside her.

Though that was out of this world too.

I want more of it. No I need more. My body addicted to it.

I know that I can't have it.

I'm with Tanya,

I love her.

_I think._

_But I can't think that._

She is what is comfortable.

I know what I have coming.

I loved her.

I can.

We have had happiness before. Trust me. Life was so good.

When I first met Tanya, it was like a light bulb had gone off. Like no one had ever been so drawn to me.

_Until now._

She and I had met in college. It was our sophomore year. I ran into her at a friend's house. He was renting it out with a few buddies. She was there with her friend, who was dating a roommate of his.

We just seemed to have meshed so well. I thought it was perfect, we were the almost opposites that attracted. She loved her clothes and fashion and I loved learning.

She was incredibly smart, her brain fascinating to me. It wasn't hard to fall in love with her.

I think that I started getting blinded by her love.

After we became official she wanted me to go and be with her and her family a lot. I was starting to miss y own after I had spent some time with hers, on breaks that I would normally head home for. I always was given some kind of story or a guilt trip excuse to go to everything else after I confronted her about missing my home, so I would just end up going with her. When I would go home it was constant fights, for weeks. But there was always something about her then kept me going back.

I had learned that Tanya came from money. Just not as much as my family has.

Alice insisted that was the reason Tanya is with me, for the social status and family money. She says that I am blind not to see how she sees me. Yes, Tanya has changed. But every once and a while I see that women that I first fell in love with and I know that once life calms back down that she will be here with me again.

_The wedding will fix that right?_

I just have to hope for that. When the marriage and kids come, so will that happiness. It happened for my parents and it will happen for me too.

I do everything I can to remember the old times that she and I shared. All those hot and kinky college days.

I know that she I just marrying me to make me happy, I'm 26, I want to settle down, be married, start having kids.

I think that she's not ready for kids. I can tell with my sex life with her. She's been bored, ever since I brought up "baby making practice." She freaked out.

I think that if I give her some time it will be okay.

The sex I hope will be back where it was.

Although I am not sure that it can fit what I have had.

OMG.

Bella. Miss Sawn.

That women.

Tonight really happened.

How?

They just had to leave me alone with her. They know that she is now my weakness.

_I'm her boss._

_I have already done enough damage with her._

_But the rest of me craves her so much. That tight ass pussy._

_Ugh. _

_I must stop._

Thankfully, maybe, my thoughts are interrupted by a knock at the door.

That's right. I locked myself in here after she walked off and tripped.

Oh yeah I got to see her ass again from her shirt going up.

"Edward!" Emmett yells through the door. "Open up man!" I go and let him in and let my Bella thoughts continue.

"You ready man?" He asked.

"Huh?"

"To go dude. Man we still got shit at the house. YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED TOMORROW!" I swear his voice was teasing me.

Crap.

I'm marrying her tomorrow.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N STILL DON'T OWN CRAP. Just this crazy Viceward.**

**Can I just say that I am loving everyone's reactions to this story. I have those of you who just love it and those of you who are always like WTF! I love reading all your reviews.**

I understand not everyone is going to like what I do with these two, I just like making it a roller coaster for us all.

Always, I love my amazing beta Twilightbyus, she does such good work for me.

More at the end.

**What you have all been waiting for.**

Rose and I have a little bet going on today. Our bet is to see who is going to go down first.

Yeah we are weird like that, but I know that I will win this one.

One hundred bucks here I come.

I guess that you could say that this is my way of venting off from last night. Although, trust me I did plenty of that after it all happened as well. Yeah, that shitty ass trip was the cherry on top of that whole clusterfuck. Emmett practically had my ass in the air in less than ten seconds. After that it was time to leave. Only to drink more at home.

Also, you should try to give a little damn chatter box the silent treatment. Hardest damn challenge of my life.

So now here Rose and I are, trying to entertain ourselves while at this shit. Yeah we are seeing who gets to drunk and passes out first. Already a few hours at it.

Don't worry we aren't going too fast. But I seriously need some distraction from this hell hole. I should not be here, my body should have burned into ashes the minute that I walking into this church. I was going to stay home, but Rose climbed into bed with me, screwdriver drink in hand, and told me that if I didn't show Esme and Carlisle would take offense to it and wonder where I was. Yeah didn't want to explain that one to them.

So I had no choice.

Rose and I got ready together at her house and had plans to go to the church together since Emmett had to go earlier then everyone else. Which almost didn't happen when he walked in on us taking a shot right before he had to leave. Big boy wasn't too happy with us. We had to promise to be on our best behavior. Then again since he is in the wedding party he will be tied up in many things throughout the evening, leaving Rose to me a good amount of the time.

Now here we were in the church, packed and ready to go. We have gum, breath mints, perfume, and a flask each. Also a bottle in the car for refills until we got to the open bar reception.

None of this would have been made possible if it was not for Jakie Poo. He's always such a good date. He made sure that we had burgers before we came. We aren't shit faced yet, thank goodness, but we have a really nice drunken buzz going on. We swore that we had ate today but he said that he could tell that we were going to need much more carbs as the night went on. Rose slammed him. I swear it was an accident.

Jake; Tall, dark and handsome. He is so damn sexy tonight in that black suit. If I weren't sitting here feeling like the world's biggest whore, I would have seriously taken his ass home with me tonight. It had been awhile since he and I had some slap and tickle together.

Alice is on the other side of Jake. I thought that she would have wanted to sit up closer to the family but I have a feeling that she is keeping an eye on Rose and me. Or maybe just me.

Alice is so damn tiny and cute!

Next thing I know, it's starting. Rose and I pull out our flask again really quick and have a cheers.

"Here's to one hell of a fucked up marriage," Rose whispers.

"Here, here." I clink mine next to hers and we shoot some back.

I hear Jake and Ali snicker next to me.

Ali, yeah I just now started calling her that today. She doesn't know it yet.

Jessica is sitting behind us covering her mouth while trying not to laugh, she has no idea what is going on but hey if it were some of the other teachers sitting there, what Rose and I are doing would seriously be frowned upon. Hell it is already I think.

The men come out and take stance at the front of the church. My head instantly goes down and anxiety hits. I know that if I actually look at him I am going to think of last night. Against the wall, him deep in me, moaning my name.

The music begins and I see teal dresses swaying their way down the aisle. Three of them I believe. Then I see white go by. This time I let my eyes come up for a glimpse. She looks amazing.

_On the outside. _

Her dress is strapless and A shaped. The woman looks like a damn princess. Her perfect hair is piled up on top of her head, under her veil. She looks as if she stepped right out of a magazine.

Then the smile on her face, she looks so happy. So ready to be here. If that makes sense.

I, on the other hand feel like even more of a shit now. Yeah, I know that I have heard story after story about the witch, but it's hard to hate a women who looks like that on her wedding day.

Of course I can just start thinking that when I get married, if I ever do, I will never been able to look half as amazing as that.

_And there those feelings about her come back._

_Why am I here? This is so fucked up._

Tanya reaches Edward and I can't help but look over to him. He's smiling, sweating, fidgeting, and kind of looks uncomfortable.

This right now is so not a _27 Dresses_ moment. You know where you look at the groom and he looks completely happy to be marrying the women coming down the aisle. Edwards face looks fake and scared shitless.

A giggle escaped me. Yeah that one earned some glares from people.

The preacher starts and does his little introduction. This is the part where I figure that I can get a little rest.

"Speak now or forever hold your piece," he says.

I sit up straight and wait. Wait for someone to say something.

It's almost too quiet while I wait to see if anything is said.

But it never comes. I keep scanning the room. I notice Esme in front, dabbing her eyes of tears.

Rose starts laughing. "I hate you Rose," I lean over and say to her.

It continues, I swear this is a long ass wedding. Either that or I am just so damn bored and ready for the fun to start already. I am starting to play music in my head and letting my feet do a little dance to them.

Until Jake puts his hand on my knees making me stop.

_Oh manly._

And the guy talked some more. But then he gets to the part about having and holding until death and forever and forever.

_So long sucker._ I snicker at him.

It's time for him to answer.

It's quite a long time that we wait for him to. It takes a few seconds.

"I."

A few more.

"I."

Rose leans over to me. "Hey, I know the answer can I raise my hand and tell him?"

I elbow her and grab for my flask again, it's been a while. Don't Judge me this shit is intense.

He takes a deep breath.

"I slept with Bella!" He blurts out.

_ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?_

There's a collective groups of gasp as people turn to look at me.

"Drink anyone?" I ask as I lift my flask to my mouth and take the rest of it, which is half full, down.

Then Rose burst out laughing, "This is that best fucking wedding ever!"

A/n

And there we have it. Well so far. Hee hee.

I'm still taking rec's of what you all want to see happen with these two. I know where I am going with them but I can always have fun with them in between. Thanks for reading! Hoping to get the next chapter out tomorrow, if I'm not too stuck in my fic cave. 


	16. Chapter 16

A/N - - Still not an owner of anything Twilight

**OHHHH You guys were killing me last night with the reviews. Yeah Viceward had a lot of nerve to do that. But hey, what can you do. **

**It was a request in an review and when I saw that I just couldn't turn it down. Be thankful for that. I was going to let them get married! BUTTTT so many of you begged for it not to happen. So now it time for me to rethink what I am going to do with all this fun shit.**

**Please don't feel bad for Tanya, shes a bitch. Always will be in my eyes. Lol.**

**In coming chapters, we are going to have a little Bella, birthday fun. Yes in the time line its past her birthday time, but come on Alice is here now. She isn't going to let that slide. In a few chapters some time is going to pass as well. **

Always looking to see what you guys what to read happen. It so much fun to do that way. I love picking out of the review suggestions and seeing how I can work what people want into the story. Makes it more for you all and keeps me on my toes.

My love always is too Twilightbyus. When I right and chapter and she comes back to me about how much she loved it, nothing makes my heart swell more… besides you guys.

More of the fun now.

"Rosie!" Emmett yelled.

"Excuse me?" Tanya shockingly questioned.

"I'm so sorry," Edward pleaded.

SLAP!

We all gasp and looked back to the bride and groom. She was huffing in air and Edward's face was to the side from the impact.

"How dare you," she was fuming.

"Rose how much more did you drink?" He was down next to us now.

"Bella, God I love you," Ali came around Jake to give me a hug.

"Ali, I love you too, but I need to pee," I told her.

"What is going on?" I heard Carlisle in the back ground ask.

"Oh Emmett, your such a big dog," I heard Rose state.

"Tanya, I should have told you sooner," Edward states

"Rose, stop it, answer my question." I think Rose was pawning on Emmett now.

My bladder was bugging me still, it needed emptied.

"Just a little bit." I looked to Rose.

I think she meant to hold her thumb and pointer finger an inch apart but hand them about three apart. I reached over to her and fix it for her.

"Thanks."

"Welcome."

"Are they drunk?" Esme questioned.

"You betcha," I responded.

"Edward," Tanya was still huffing. "It's okay we can get past this."

"Is this girl for real?" I heard someone behind me ask.

Now I am starting to do the pee dance. I seriously need to go and break the seal.

"Tanya did you not just hear what I said? I slept with someone else."

Oh look, he is pinching his nose now.

"Yes I did. It was one time mistake. It happens. I know that we can get over it. But this is not over. I can't believe that you had the nerve to announce it during our wedding, now the video is going to be ruined."

That was her response to all this?

_This is a joke right. Where's the hidden camera at?_

"Does this bitch not get it?" Rose spoke really loud.

"Carlisle, we need to do something," Esme pleaded.

She looks really pretty today. Her hair is so wavy and such a pretty light brown. I want my hair to be her color. Of course being the mother of the groom she is dresses a lot more conservative then Rose and I, in her pretty purple dress and its over coat thing.

"Tanya," Edward shakes his head. "It was more than once."

"In one night?" she asked him.

"No, multiple encounters."

Now I get more gasp.

Is this fucking throwing Bella under the bus day? I'm freaking out over here!

"Someone said that this is being record right? I need like five copies of this shit. It's a fucking mad house in here. I love it!" Rose is getting too much enjoyment from this I think.

"Fucking kill me now, please!" I am now begging Jake who is trying to hold his amusement back.

Tanya is now crying. Carlisle is trying to calm down the guests who are trying to see what the hell is going on. Rose is laughing her ass off while Emmett tries to calm her down. Alice is jumping for joy next to me and Esme is beaming with pride.

It's like a damn mad house in here.

"Sorry," Edward says one more time.

"So it's over?" Tanya weeps.

"Get the picture bitch! HE. DOES. NOT. WANT. YOU!" Rose yells at her. "Fucking gold digging whore.

"ROSE!" Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and I all yell at her.

Bitch just shrugged her shoulder and took another drink of her flask.

I love that girl.

Just then Tanya stomps down the stairs of the stage, making a b line for the door. That is until she spots me. I just _have_ to be a set from the aisle.

"YOU!" She yells and point at me. "This is your entire fault! You home-wrecking whore!"

"I'm pretty sure you have to be married first for her to be a home wrecker," Jake states.

He has always been Team Bella.

"You ruined everything for me! You are going to pay for this!" She threatens me. Now I have had enough.

"Oh shut up already you spoil ass bitch. I just did this family a favor and saved them from dealing with you until he got his head out of his ass and realized you just want his money. Look around; no one wants you here as it is. How can you blame them? You are nothing but an ungrateful, selfish BITCH!"

_Wow where did that come from?_

In reaction to my words I see Tanya raising her hand in attempts to pay me back, with her perfect manicured hand. As she begins to throw it forward, Alice steps up and catches it mid air.

"I wouldn't even think about it if I were you," she scolds her.

Rose steps half way in front of me, her arms crossed, trying as hard as she cant to look furious though she is finding this all amusing as hell.

Tanya yanks her hand back, huffs and starts to stomp away. Once she gets the right amount away Rose takes two steps forward, stepping right on her train.

RRIPPPPPP

The entire back of her dress rips, showing all her under garments.

The church breaks out in laughter.

She quickly grabs it and runs out screaming. Her little bridesmaid follow after her, yelling her name.

"Holy Shit! That was straight from _It Takes Two_!" Rose laughs even harder that she falls right onto the ground.

Emmett shakes his head. "I knew that I had seen that before." His face then gets pouty. "I miss Mary-Kate and Ashley."

"Well I was hoping that it would have happened earlier, hoping the rings bearer would have stepped on it or something." We all look at her. "What? Then we wouldn't have had to go through all this. I made sure that her back up dress got messed up last night."

"Oh Alice." Esme sighs. "Let's go. I need a drink."

"I got some in the car," I offer her.

"Oh no dear. We put out a lot of money for that damn reception, and by golly we are going to take our ass over there and get our money's worth."

"Are you sure Esme?" Carlisle asks.

"Hell yes! I want to be as drunk as these two," she says pointing to me and Rose.

A/N – next week… the fake reception… oooo….. what possibly could happen there? I know what I'm going to do with it.. what do you want me to do with it?

**I always want to say how shocked I am that I am getting these chapters out so quick. And that I am this many in. yes I am doing them shorter so I can do them faster but at first I thought it would just make it easier for me to do one a week. Well I am having trouble with that. I like doing one a day or every other day. If the chapter is in my head it likes getting out. I want to work on my other stories and ideas but I wont let myself cuz I want to keep this my focus. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N I don't own shit.**

**YAY here is another for you all. I am so glad that everyone liked the first two wedding chapters. There were so much fun to write. Come on it doesn't get better then some Rose and Bella drunkness. **

**This chapter actually ended up being double the size of my recent ones, so that's a little treat for you all.**

**My beta is out of town for the weekend so SOFisticated1 took the honors again.**

**I may or may not take the weekend off. I am not sure yet. Just have to see if my mind will put the puzzle piece together of what I am actually going to do next.**

**And lets see what Viceward has to say.**

Commotion broke as Tanya's side of the church began to file out.

An older man, her father I am guessing made his way up to Edward. He looked pissed off. I swear I thought he was going to punch him. But he just shook his hand, turned around and made his way out.

Everyone just stood around and look at each other.

I swear I was going to burst.

"Are we all going to stand here or are we going to get out of here at some point? Because if I don't get to a bathroom right now there's going to be an even bigger mess to clean up," I yelled.

"Come on Bella," Alice hooked her arms with mine and we made your way to the bathroom.

"Edward, stop." I heard Carlisle yell.

"I need to talk to her."

"Can't the bitch pee first?" Rose asked.

"Honey I think you might want to wait until she's had a lot less to drink first." Esme was coming closer to me.

"Ha! You probably have a while until that happens." Rose laughed.

"Come on Rose let's go get you some food."

"But I just ate," she whined.

As soon as I hit the bathroom door I raced in there to quickly relieve myself. I tell you what, nothing had ever felt so good. When I was finished, I washed my hands and made my way out.

"Took you long enough," Rose teased me.

"But it felt Gooooddd. I need another drink. Are we going to the party?" I asked.

"You bet," Emmett replied to me. "There's a giant cake there all for me!"

"Okay fat ass, but you are going to have to share at least one of the tiers of it."

"That's what you think."

Emmett and Rose made their way to the car while Jake and I went into his. The ride was quick since it was held just down the road. I was nervous about Edward coming and wasn't sure what he was going to do or what he would try to say. Plus, from the looks of it, everyone they had invited were going to eat and drink some. I knew that I was going to be getting stares and looks.

Oh my gosh, the looks I will get when I go back to school... I can never show my face there again.

As soon as we got into the door I was greeted by Jessica, "Hey there hooker!"

"Ugh."

"So?"

"Soo what?"

"Are you going to spill?" She eyed me.

"About?"

"Oh come on Bella, what the hell just happened back there?"

"I can't even get in the door first? No, I am not going to. I need a fucking drink, where is Rose?" I looked around and walk away from Jessica the gossiper. She would be the last person I would talk to about this.

It didn't take me long to spot the shinny blonde head of hair perfectly standing right next to the bar, accompanied by Esme. They were taking a shot. I made my way to them.

"Hey where is mine?" I interrupted them.

"Oh, my new favorite girl," Esme yelled. "Here you are." She handed one to me.

"Mrs. Cullen?" A server came behind the bar looking at Esme.

"Yes?"

"I came out to tell you that everything has been arranged and we will be setting it all up in a few minutes."

"Thank you dear. Do me a favor also and get us six more shots."

"Yes ma'am." He made his way back to do his new task.

"What are they doing?" Rose asked and I quickly took the shot that was handed to us.

"Oh, they are now just going to set up all the food that they were working on buffet style." She answered.

"Wait, Esme." I stopped her. "Do you think that's the best idea?"

"Why is that?" She looked confused.

"Because Emmett is here…"

Esme and Rose both started laughing. "Bella, dear turn around," I did as told and was not surprised at the sight that was in front of me. There was a beautiful four-tiered cake in black, white, and teal with a giant chunk missing out of the bottom one. I looked around and found the missing piece being stuffed into Emmett's fat hole.

"Emmett! What the fuck!" I yelled to him.

"Oh Mah Goss, Ou have ot to ty tis!" He told us with his mouth full.

Just then the servers started to set food up on a big table. I was not hungry at the moment but the smells were amazing. The air filled of chicken, steaks, fish, lemon, rosemary and thyme. My mouth was watering. As I thought to go and get a drink Rose snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Bottoms up bitch!" She handed me two more shots.

Esme was a fucking champ. She downed the first and then the second. After the first one was down the DJ started playing. After the second she pulled us both by the arm out on to the dance floor.

We had to look like a bunch of kids hoping and bouncing around, but we didn't care it was fun as hell. This might have been an expensive ass failed wedding reception but I was having just as much fun as I did when I would go out to clubs.

Yes, I was getting awkward looks and dirty stares but it had to say something that I was dancing and drinking with the cheating grooms mom.

After a bit Esme had the bartender regularly bringing shots over to us.

Rose and I were toast. Esme wasn't that far behind us. At one point Alice came and jumped in with us. The four of us were having a blast.

After a while Jake, Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle came and joined us. Esme was a fit of giggles when Carlisle swooped her up in his arms and she almost fell over.

"Hey baby!" She clung to him.

"Hi, sweetheart. Are you having fun?" He asked her.

"You bet cha." She then grabbed onto his white tux shirt and pulled him down to her, shoving her tongue into his mouth.

Emmett started whining about this being gross while the rest of us whooped and hollered, cheer them on. When they finally came apart breathless, Esme claimed to needing fresh air, and they made their way outside. We all knew better. Women couldn't keep her hands to herself anymore.

"I have to pee!" Nature called again.

"Again? Damn you're like a fucking waterfall." Rose laughed at me.

"Shove it bitch you just went five minutes ago." I left them and took off to the toilet room.

It was on the way there that I saw him. I hadn't thought about it for a few hours. I had my friends and alcohol to distract me. He was sitting at a back table throwing back a drink. Alone.

He looked upset.

Though I mean, really this is his whole mess.

He looked up and saw me. I could see the desperation in his eyes. I was drunk and I couldn't help but feel bad. I help up one finger, telling him to give me a minute.

I had never peed so fast in my life.

I quickly checked myself in the mirror and slashed a little water on my face. I was burning up from all the dancing. Honestly, I was starting to look like hell. But my dress was a big hit!

I left the bathroom and went over to his empty table and stood there.

"Hi."

"Hi," he said back.

"I need some air." _Not the same kind Esme was thinking!_

"Want to step outside?"

I nodded and waited for him to get up.

We made our way out a back door. I honestly didn't want everyone to watch us walk out together. Once we got out the door I just stood there. I didn't want to go too far.

I waited for him to say something. It took a while.

"I'm sorry." He finally looked up to me.

"Are you?" I questioned him.

"Yes, I really am. I know that was wrong of me. I've made such a huge mess of everything. I thought I could do this, that I could marry her… that things would change and be like they used to be. But when I was up there today, I saw you out of the corner of my eyes, and I just knew I couldn't do that."

"What are you putting this on me?"

"Not at all," he lend against the building wall. "It's just that," he sighed, "I know that this is not the place or time for this conversation, but Bella, I have never in my life felt anything for anyone the way that I have felt about you. Not even when things were good between me and Tanya. Yes, I know that we really don't know each other, but every time I see you, or look at you, everything around me just seems to be right."

"Edward I don't know that you want me to say to this." Fuck this was killing my buzz.

"I don't expect anything from you today. Today of all days, I really don't. I know that I am an asshole. What I did last night was just the fucking cherry to all this shit. I should have known then, at that moment that it was a waste for me to even show up here today." He straightened himself up and started pulling on his hair routs.

"What happened in that church, Bella, you don't deserve that. I know that it's going to mess some things up for both of us but I want you to know I didn't mean it. I swear they just slipped out of my mouth. I was supposed to say 'I do' and all I could think about was what I had done. How was I able to make that vow to her when I knew that I had already messed it up," he took a deep breath.

"Can was start over?"

_Huh?_

"What do you mean by 'start over'?" I questioned him.

"Us. This. Whatever it is that we both feel here. I don't expect anything right away but I want to get to know you. See if the connection that I feel here is real."

"I don't know Edward. At the moment I am not going to say yes, and I'm not going to say no. It's going to take some time. I am not in the right state of mind to make that choice. I need time to think it all over. So please just give me a few weeks to think."

"Bella I—"

"UGGHHH! OHH GODD YESS THERE!"

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"I think it came from the other side of the building." I started to tip toe to the corner.

"Bella what are you doing?" Edward grabbed my hand. I froze when I felt it. The touch was a warm, tingly sensation. It felt amazing. "Bella get back here." He pulled me out of my trance.

"Shh. Edward don't be a pussy come on!" I slowly start again.

"FUCCKKK!" I heard a man growl.

"Bella, I can't believe you." Edward whispered.

"Shh." I reached the corner and heard grunts.

I slowly poked my head around the corner. I really shouldn't have been surprised at what I saw.

Carlisle was plowing into Esme and had her up against the brick wall.

"Oh! I'm gonna cum. Carlisle. Harder. Baby."

"Cum baby. Cum. I'm cumming. UGGGHHH." He slammed into her a few more times before both of their heads fell back.

Edward pulled me back to the other side. He was looking at me all wide eyes.

"What? I couldn't look away!" I started giggling and ran to the door.

"Bella, that was my aunt and uncle having sex!" He was so embarrassed.

"So?"

"I didn't want to see that."

"Oh don't be a baby. It's not like you weren't doing that to me last night in an office." I slap my hand over my mouth.

I thought his eyes were going were going to pop out of their sockets. And I think I saw his dick twitch.

_Get out!_

"Um, I'm thirsty and I should go in before Rose or Alice start looking for me." I opened the door and made my way in.

"My family really likes you." He was making a statement.

I turned around and just smiled at him.

When I got back in I found Rose, Alice and the boys all sitting at a table.

"Hey Bells. Where did you go?" Jake asked.

"I fell in."

I reached over and took Rose's drink of whatever it was and started to drink it down. Just then Esme ran in and came kneeling at our table.

"I just got fucked!"

I hadn't had the chance to swallow yet and all the drink that was in my mouth flew out all over Emmett and Jasper.

**A/N - - - well. I think that went nicely don't you. Hope you all enjoyed it. I actually had one two note of want to do with this chapter and was nervous at first of what I was going to do. Luckily I was able to sit and it just all came out. **

**Let me now your thought, hopes, wishes, all those good things.**

**Night night loves.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Not the owner of anything but my hungry stomach.**

**Hello again! I hope everyone had a good weekend. I'd like to think that I did. I didn't do too much but fully enjoy the epicness off all that kick ass football that was going on.**

**I don't have much to say now. But I will blab some at then end. **

**Twilightbyus, fixed my messes. **

**LOD**

The next morning was no surprise at all. My head hurt, my mouth was dry and I was in my bra and underwear. What I was not expecting was being completely tangled up in bed with Rose.

She too was in her underwear. We were in her bed at Emmett's house, covered in only a sheet. I untangled myself from Rose's arms and slowly sat up. Neither of our clothes was to be seen.

My hand clutched my head. There was no way that I was expecting to drink that much last night and not feel like this today. I knew what I had coming to me.

"Rose, I slightly nudged her.

"Not now Em," she says as she rolled over.

"Rose, wake that fuck up," I talked as loud as my head would allow me.

"Tomorrow," she mumbled.

Fine. She was close to the edge of the bed as it was so I just gave her one little push and that was all that it took to have her flying off the bed with her arms and legs swinging in the air.

"What the fuck!" She yelled as her hurried and climbed back into the bed. "Bella what the hell was that for?"

She slapped the back of my head.

"Ouch!"

"Well thats what you get," she took a deep breath and snuggled herself back into bed.

"I'm thirsty."

"Me too. Rose?"

"Huh?"

"Where the hell are our clothes?" I asked her.

"Fuck if I no. I don't remember shit after doing the funky chicken."

She winced at the memory.

"Oh hell we did insist on doing that didn't we?"

"What are you two doing in here?" Emmett walked into the room already dressed and ready for the day. He stopped when he saw us. "Oh for all the times that I have dreamt about having my wife with another woman," he shook his head, "this here is just almost too perfect." He laughed and made his way to the bed.

"Don't ever think about it Emmett!" Rose scolded him.

"What the hell happened last night?" I questioned him.

"Which part? Are you talking about the part that you two were hot when you got home so you decided to jump into the pool with your dresses on? Which then lead to you two running around in your underwear since you didn't want to sleep in clothes in the fear that you would get too hot? Or the part that I was not allowed to sleep with my wife because if you two did not sleep together Rose was going to wet the bed."

"WHAT!" We both yelled.

"Hey don't ask me. It was you two who said it." He said as he sat down on the foot of the bed.

"Ah, last night was just too classic."

I leaned back on some pillows. I raised an eyebrow and look right at Emmett.

"Especially the part of Carlisle plowing into Esme behind the building." I started laughing when Emmett's eyes bugged out again and he started yelling.

"OH MY GOSH STOP! I can't believe that shit happened. My parents. My own fucking parents for crying out loud. I don't want to know about my dad giving it to my mom. Fuck and then she has to announce it all to us all."

He started breathing deep and excused himself.

"Get us some water while you are out there," Rose yelled at his retreating form.

"I think that he is going to cry again," I whispered.

Last night after Esme outed herself to us all, Emmett had a break down and could believe what he was hearing. Rose took him outside and said that he actually cry when thinking about his mommy get fucked against the wall. Rose had to remind him that they had to do it or he would have never been there, nor Alice.

He's such a big ass baby and momma's boy.

When he came back in Esme told him to grow the fuck up and get some balls already. Then she slapped Carlisle ass and called him a hot fine ass mother fucker.

Much to Emmett's disappointment, Esme was all over Carlisle all night. And they disappeared more than once.

The rest of the evening was fun. We all drank, ate, and laughed. I hadn't talked to Edward anymore that evening but he eventually have enough to drink and Alice managed to drag him into the fun. We watched each other a lot though. We were on egg shells. No clue what the hell was about to come of all this shit.

Just then Emmett came back in with two bottle of water and some meds for us.

"Oh thank you babe," Rose sat back up.

"Welcome. Are you two hungry?" he asked.

"Oh fuck yes!" I replied.

"What do you want?"

"Humm." I took a second to think. "I want Egg Drop Soup, a Mushroom Omelet, Fried Mozzarella, Mexican Rice, Mashed Potatoes, Mac N Cheese, Taco Bell, Chocolate Cake, Fried Wontons, Chicken Critters, aanaaanndddd pizza."

They both were looking at me like I was nuts.

"Is that all?" Rose cocked her eyebrow at me.

"Oh no. A big juicy burger too." I smirked. "What? Don't look at me like that. I have a hung over stomach. Almost everything that's bad for me sounds good. Don't judge me. Just feed me something damn it!"

"Okay, okay. How about I just go out and get something for you two and bring it back?"

"Yes!"

"Okay you two get dressed and I'll be back soon." He got up and made his way out.

Rose got up and drug out some comfy clothes for both of us to change into. We both quickly jumped into the shower, separately, to wash off our nasty smell then changed into the fresh clothes that Rose got out for us.

We then crawled our ass right back into bed prepared to have a _Grey's Anatomy_ Marathon day. I needed some crazy Cristina in my life today.

"Alice probably going to call you soon," Rose stated.

"Why is that?" I turned to her after hitting play on the remote.

We had decided on season two. Then it hit me, oh yeah Derek just got outed by his wife that he was still married. Oh the irony of their situation and all the shit we all just dealt with. Fuck.

"For you birthday," she replied like I was on idiot.

"My birthday was weeks ago."

"So, she begged you last night to let her do something for, even fake drunk crying, until you agreed to let her plan you something."

"Well I don't want to do t," I huffed.

"Come on, it will be fun," Rose whined. "You know that even though you tell her no now, you already told her yes once and that's all that it took, I bet that she has it all planned by now anyways. Just do it!"

"I don't want anything big," I took a big gulp of water.

"Sure," Rose laughed.

Just then on the TV, Meredith was yelling at Derek for his lies and threatening to run him over with her car. Forgetting the conversation I started to pay attention to the TV and losing myself in someone else's crazy story.

Until Emmett boomed into the bedroom door.

"Food!"

He had seven bags of food in his hands.

"Holy shit Emmett what all did you get?" Rose sat up.

"Umm about half of the things that Bella listed."

He set the bags down and started to set all the food out.

"Emmett I wasn't serious that I wanted to eat that much."

I shook my head at him.

"Oh I know. But it all sounded so good, so I thought Why not!"

He handed me a giant container of Egg Drop Soup and I was a goner.

A/N

**So yeah that was not as exciting as the past few but they all are not going to be that great. **

**So like Bella, here, when I am really hung over just about everything that I can think of sounds good to me. Sometimes I will literally sit there for about 20 minutes and list all the food that I think that sounds good. Of course I only choose one of them to go and get.**

**Also I am having my own Grey's marathon. Christina is the freaking shit! Haha She's my favorite. **

**That's for all the past review. If my mind spins enough I my have another chapter out tomorrow, we will have to see. I am hoping to do one more before the birthday chapter. But I am still spinning ideas for that. Suggestions are still always welcome.**

**Thanks all!**

**Luv Amber!**


	19. Chapter 19

A/N Hello again to all of you! Yeah its been over a week. Sorry. I little block in the brain I guess you could say. Thank my little sister that I got this chapter out. She was yelling at my on Sunday for not having updated in a while. I would have done this yesterday but GQ got in the way of that. And hey reading that was ranked higher.

Soo yesterday I was sitting on the couch, I don't even remember what the hell I was doing and I got an idea for my next fic and let me just say, I am totally excited for this fic. I am just not sure when I am going to start it. Probably not until I finish this one so I don't get distracted BUT I am started to work on the outline of it, brainstorming and what not. I might even look into getting a co-writer for it.

So I guess that I will stop blabbing now. Much love always goes to Twilightbyus.

Here'a a little looked at what Vicey is up too.

Still don't own Twilight.

VicePOV

I feel like my life is in a whirlwind of shit.

Honestly, I have no idea how it has become this mess. I thought that I had everything figured out. I would marry Tanya, have kids, do the whole grow old thing and be done. I thought I was content in life. I thought that was as good I was going to be able to have it. That I was not going to be able to get anything better than that, even though I did have moment where I believe that I deserved more.

Tanya used to be fun and outgoing. A joyful person to be around. That was when I thought that she was all that I wanted. That she was going to be my life. The sex was fantastic, she was funny, and she didn't have a care in the world. As the years went by it all started to change. She started to change and with her change so did I. She became, uptight, and mean. She thought she was greater than the world and believe that everyone owed her something.

With her change came my changes. I wanted to be good enough for her. Our sex life was then dull, only there when she wanted it. Social status became a life style to her and her outlook on everything was so different.

Being the idiot that I am I thought that it could change.

I thought that with a wedding and finally securing out life together, things would get better.

_Man was I wrong._

The minute she and I came back I knew that my family didn't like her.

I may have not been close to them in the past years because whenever I would try and go home Tanya would come up for some excuse not to come back with me, and cry until I stayed home with her as well. But I knew my family still, they were all the same as I left them. And I could read it on their faces, that they couldn't stand her.

My mother always had a sadness in her eyes when we were around her. It didn't help that Tanya wasn't afraid to be demanding around them as well. What hurt me that most we seeing her around Emmett and Rose, and then Jasper and Alice. She would light up looking at the two couples together. Then with Tanya and me it was if her heart was broken.

Alice being the honest, storm of a pixie that she is, was not scared to let me know. After meeting Tanya after only five minutes she walked right up to me and told me that she didn't like her. My father and Emmett never really told me anything nor did they give looks but they were not always quite man, unless she was around.

I noticed all this before but thought it would go away. I thought in time they would get used to her and be able to see the girl that I first fell for.

Of course I was wrong.

I should have seen the true signs for what they were then. I should have talked to everyone about it and seen there reasons.

I know I have been a jackass.

I am getting what I deserve. I actually think that I need to be getting it worse that what I have right now. Which is staying at my parents house wait for Tanya to move all her shit out of our place.

I have not really been socializing with anyone since Saturday night. Honestly I don't know what I would tell any of them.

I know that outing Bella and I out like that was ridiculous. But for some reason it was that only thing that was able to come out of my mouth.

I was happy that I was able to have a few words with Bella at the after party, even though she was highly intoxicated, enough so to watch my mom & dad/ aunt & uncle have sex. I really only call them mom and dad when I know that I am in trouble or fucked up. And I have been calling them that all weekend.

I spent the rest of that night drinking and avoiding any talk of the failed wedding attempts. Emmett was a good blocker of that for me. All in all the night didn't end up being that bad. It was Sunday that the real wreck came about.

I went home with my parents Saturday night, knowing there was no way I was going back to my place. Thankfully Carlisle and I are about the same size so I was able to throw something on his on to get me through the day but I knew that I was going to need some of my things since I didn't know how long I was going to be there.

Around three in the afternoon I finally got the nerves to just get up and go. Carlisle took me to the reception hall to get my car and wished me luck.

I really wasn't all that surprise and what I found when I got there.

Nothing was packed at all. Everything was just as it had been last week. I continued to walk in and found Tanya sitting at the kitchen island with a bottle of Brandy in front of her, halfway gone.

I cleared my throat in attempts to let her know of my presence in case she didn't hear my come in.

Her head slowly turned to me and her face just looked, blank.

"Why Edward?" She whispered.

"We both knew that this was not going to work out. It hasn't been working out for a long time."

I slowly took one step towards her.

"I didn't know. I thought that everything was going just fine," she says.

"That's because it was going your way."

"Oh now that just bull shit."

She took down the rest of her drink.

"We both know it. You are the one who wanted to come back to this damned city just so you could be by your precious family," she snaps.

"Oh Tanya don't even me that shit. You wanted to come here just as much as I did, once you heard about the job and the money I'd be making."

"Whatever Edward. This isn't the point." She pours another drink. "I don't think that we are really over. I think that we can still work this out. You and I… we work well together."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh don't play stupid Eddie."

"Don't call me that Tanya."

I went and stood on the other side of the counter as her.

"Anyways, I think we should start couples counseling."

"Couples counseling? You're joking right?" I held in my laughter.

"Yes I am serious. I am not ready to give you up Edward and I still want you."

She takes another drink.

Now I was getting angry. "Tanya, did you not hear anything that went on yesterday? I admitting to you that I had cheated one you! More than once! At our wedding! In front of everyone! How many bottles have you drank today?"

"Oh boo you. You and that sad little English teacher. Who gives a shit? You just stay away from her or fire her and then we will be okay. She won't be in the way anymore."

I think she is going mad.

"I'm not firing Bella, Tanya! I don't see how you are just willing to just give this up like you are saying. We both know you better than that. You are a revenge seeker Tanya."

"I think that we are even." She stated.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"I had an affair a while back."

She drank some more.

"You what?"

"I cheated on you, okay?"

"When? How?"

"With James, Daddy's accountant. It went on for a while, but we stopped when you proposed last year."

"Why even stop?" I ran my hands through my hair.

"Because he was not what I wanted and had nothing to offer me."

"So that's what this is all about? Huh? Who has the best deal for you? Christ Tanya, now you know what? I don't feel bad about this at all." I was fuming. "Just get your shit and get out of my house."

"This is our house Edward, we got this together."

She stood up.

"No Tanya. This is _my house_. My name is on mortgage, and I bought it."

"Then sell it."

"What?"

"Sell it, I want half of the sale."

"You're nuts!" I yelled.

"I am not. I shouldn't have to walk away from here empty handed. Sell it."

"Not going to happen Tanya. We are not married and I am not required by anything to give you shit! So get the hell out." I turned my back and started making my way to the stairs to run up and pack some of my things.

Just then something smashed into the wall in front of me.

"What the hell!" I turned around.

"Tanya!" The crazy bitch was pulling glasses out of the cabinets and throwing them towards me.

_Thank goodness her aim sucked._

"I HATE YOU EDWARD!" She screamed and threw another one.

"Sounds like a personal problem to me," I comment and booked it up the stairs.

While I quickly grabbed a bag, I heard more things breaking. I avoided the kitchen as I slipped out the front doors.

Due to the fact that I was supposed to be on my honeymoon the following week I had the whole week off from work. I mainly hung out with Es, read, or watched TV. I avoided going back to my place for a few days in case she was still there. Finally on Wednesday I was bored enough just to go and take a peek at the damage.

Her car was gone and when I opened the front door so was everything else. All my furniture, the TV's, dishes, every bed. My house was completely empty, except for all the broke things she had scattered around each room. All that was left were my clothing and some of my personal items in my office, though that furniture was gone, as well as a good amount of my books.

I called Esme, packed up the rest of my clothing and went back to their house. The next day she had a cleaning crew in there to get the house completely empty. She saw this as an opportunity for herself. She didn't have the chance to help me decorate when I first came since Tanya wanted to do it all herself. Now Esme was going to completely redo the whole place and make it mine.

The only down side was that it was going to take her a few months since she insisted on doing a flip of the whole place. So it was now Friday and I was dreading the up and coming Monday.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I see Alice walk in.

"Hey Bro!"

Happy as ever and carting more bags that someone her size should be able to lift.

"Alice what the hell is all that?" I get up and take some from her.

"It's for tomorrow," she states like I am supposed to have any idea what the hell she is talking about.

"And what is tomorrow?"

I set the bags on the dinner room table.

"Well Bella's birthday was the other week and with all that wedding shit going on so we didn't do anything for her. Were having a little dinner for her here tomorrow," she starts to get back outside for another load.

When I get to her car, I am scared. It's completely packed.

"Um, Alice? Does Bella know about this party thing? And are you sure that she is okay with it?"

"Yes she knows, and I have to follow her exact list of specifications."

She marches back inside with the next arm full.

"List of what?"

"She gave me a list of things that I could and couldn't do and how many people I was allow to invite," she pouted.

I was not able to stop myself from laughing. Someone actually using a leash on Alice.

"And are you following those?"

"Yes!" She stomped her foot. "And you ass better be there."

"Tomorrow?" I asked and she nodded.

I had to face Bella again tomorrow. I had not seen or talked to her since that disastrous day. Now my nerves were bubbling over like a boiling pot of water.

**A/N… soo now do those of you still feel bad for Tanya? **

**Love to hear everyones thoughts! **

**See you tomorrow or the next day!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N - NOPE still don't own Twilight. But I am getting ready to reread it!**

**So I want to say that I am sorry for taking 3 weeks to update! But unfortunately RL was soo much in the way I had a lot of unneeded crap going on that just stopped me from writing and then at the end of all that I moved two states away. But I am all settled in and doing good. Life goes on.**

**Time for the happy times to start.**

**And I hope to start getting back on track with my updates. **

**I also want to thank everyone who has reviewed and put this story on Alert. IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!**

**As always thanks sooo much to Twilightbyus for being my wonderful Beta! She starting to write a new story soon and I have been jumping up and down in excitement!**

**I'll shut up now.**

**BPOV**

Now I know and understand that in the past I have said that I like Alice.

Now, not so much anymore. I gave her strict rules. I said that I didn't want her to do too much. I didn't want to make a big deal out of a little missed day. My birthday had never been a big deal to me. So I am a year older, whoopy shit. I'm not sure why anyone would want to celebrate turning twenty- seven. So I am that much closer to thirty. Not cool.

What I just walked into was definitely not okay on my list. The Cullen house looks utterly ridiculous. If Alice wasn't so damn tiny to where I am afraid of hurting her at time and would go and pounce on her ass and tie her to a wall. This place is terrible. Literally every surface is covered in flowers and candles. The house smells like a flower shop and I would not be surprised if there was a fire here tonight.

I hope that in her preparations for tonight she remembers to by some fire extinguishers.

I would say that there are a minimum of a thousand flowers here.

Who the hell does she think she is doing this for?

The only thing that I think she listened to me about was that I didn't want to go out anywhere and that I didn't to make is a big deal with a lot of people coming. Thank goodness she listened to that part. The only people who are attending this shindig are Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Angela, Ben, Esme, Carlisle, Jake, some chick, and Edward of course.

When walk into the living room where everyone is gathered Rose is instantly laughing at the anger on my face and telling Alice that she told her so. I almost when up to her and pulled her hair until Jake pulled me into a hug.

"Hey Bells!" he squeezed tight. "Happy Birthday."

"Oh cut the shit Jake you know it was weeks ago and you told me happy birthday on the day of."

I released him and stood back looking to the tall beauty at his side. She was a few inches taller than me, dark black hair, slim figure, and a amazing complexion.

"Oh yeah. Bella this is Leah, Leah this is Bella." I looked back to Jake and saw the face wide smiling he was now sporting then back to her.

"Nice to meet you," I offered my hand to her.

"You too. Jake's told me a lot about you."

She smiled and my and took my hand. She was stunning.

"Don't listen to any of it."

"I'll be sure of it."

I kind of like her.

Jake then wrapped one of his arms around her and pulled her to him.

He's got it bad for this one.

Once I leave Jake I start making my way around everyone and saying my hello's. To each 'Happy Birthday' said all I can do is roll my eyes.

"Happy Birthday, Bella!" Alice takes me into her arms.

"Really Alice? You know that this is all too much. I told you something small and the only reason I let you do this at all was to humor you because you managed to get me to agree to it when I was drunk. I really have to stop drinking around you because you trick me into saying yes to so many things. You need to stop using things like that against me to get me to do things that you want me to do."

A chuckle came from behind me.

Edward.

I turned around to take a peek at him.

"Trust me, even sober and in the right frame of mind she will get you to agree to shit like this. It's an Alice thing." He smiled at me.

I am trying not to swoon at him. It was that sexy hot ass crooked smile that manages to get my panties to drop every time and I can't let that happen ever again.

"Well I am going to try and make it a Bella thing to not fall for that all the time." I turned to Rose. "You were supposed to watch her and supervise this thing. There is no way that this much needs done for a small group of us."

"Awe now where's the fun in that? Besides you have never seen Alice work. It's pretty entertaining. She's like Tazz! She's everywhere!"

"Yeah thanks. Hi Ang." I give her and Ben a hug. "Thanks for coming to this crap."

"Not a problem Bella." Angie hugs me back.

"Okay so what the hell are we doing now that I'm here? Besides loading all these flowers up and taking them to a nursing home?" I ask.

"Oh my gosh Bella that is a wonderful idea! I was telling Alice that there is not a chance that I am keeping all these here for me to care for until they die. I'll do that first thing tomorrow morning."

Esme stood up and went into the kitchen.

"Come BDG lets so eat!" Alice clapped and ran after her mom.

"BDG?" I looked to Jasper, sure that Alice was insane.

"Birth Day Girl." He shrugged and looked apologetic at me. "I tried to reel her in some. But to be honest it wasn't easy, Rose wasn't a help at all." He looked over his shoulder to her. "I think she was egging her on cause she was getting so much entertainment from it."

I bitch faced Rose.

"What?"

"Nothing." I shook my head and let them all exit the room before me. Although that might not have been the best idea, being as it felt Edward and I to be the last two in the room.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"So about -"

"Come on Bella, we have dinner ready!" Alice yelled from the other room.

I rolled my eyes now since she can't see me.

"Get used to it. Come on. We can't keep her waiting. It will ruin her plans for the whole night and if we throw that off it won't be pretty." Edward walked over to be and began to usher me into the next room. At one point I felt his hand on my lower back. I thought that I was going to die. But just a quick as it was there, it was gone.

Yes, I will admit that I missed his touch. I miss the burn and spark that I felt when his skin touched mine. I will allow myself to remember that but I just won't sit and think about it too much because it is just a reminder of how messed up this whole situation is. I know that it needs to be discussed at some point but I, myself am not ready for that.

Although the whole Cullen family now knows that I had done dirty things with Edward and is probably a big reason for him to not be married right now, they don't seem to care at all. I actually feel more welcome, which makes this all a bit more disturbing. But that is their family business, not mine. Everyone could tell that they did not like Tanya at all and from what I heard through the grapevine, she did some shitty ass things before she left.

After my week of hell at work I am nowhere near ready to face everything mentally.

When we get into the kitchen I should know better than to be surprised.

"Alice?"

"Hum?" She continues to prepare the feast.

"Did you have this catered?" I slowly take steps to the mounds of food.

"Is that a problem?" She eyes me.

"This is too much food for just us. Hell I would have come over and cooked."

"Nonsense," Esme cuts in.

"Bella, did you forget that Emmett is here? His fat ass is going to eat 70% of all this by tomorrow anyways."

"Stop teasing and just feed me already," he bellows in while Rose starts giggling at him.

"Honestly I live with him and I don't know where he puts it all," Rose takes a sit at the table.

"Just eat and enjoy. The more you complain the long it will take to get it over with and the harder Alice will be on you."

Edward is so close. Close enough to where he is whispering in my ear. I could feel his breath on my neck. My body is starting to burn up.

I know that anyone in the room can see my blush.

As Esme and Alice start to set food on the table we all take seats and fill our wine glasses.

It's the good stuff too.

As we all get calmed down and wait for Emmett to load his plate first small talk begins to take place. Which I am okay with because there is no why that i want the dinner be to focused on me.

"So Bella," I look up and it's Carlisle speaking to me.

"Yes?"

"How was your week at school this week? I didn't see you around at all and I find that very rare."

Damn. This week was actually hell for me. Basically the entire facility was at the wedding last weekend and saw what happened. They all heard what Edward said. Well we all know how gossip goes, and right now I am the mean focus of it at school. I get the stares, the glares, laughs, and whispers behind my back. I know that they all think that I am a sleazy shank. So I have been trying to avoid them all. Right now I really only have Rose, Angie, Ben, and Jessica, who think that I am awesome for getting to sleep with such a fine piece of ass.

"I, umm." I look down on my lap not sure how to respond. I don't want to be the tattle tale that tells that boss on everyone.

"Bella?" He speaks up again.

"Oh hell!" Rose steps in. "She's been in fucking hiding that's why. She only leaves her classroom when she has too and if she does she just comes to hide out in my room."

"Rose!"

"What? It's not like you are going to tell him the truth."

"Bella, I have heard something's that have been said around. I'm not completely deaf just so you know. But I want to know how you are doing," Carlisle asks.

"About as good as I can be until this blows over. But thank you for caring." I forced a smile to him.

"Of course I care."

"Wait until what blows over?" Edwards ask.

Once that comes out the whole table gets really quiet. Rose is obviously pissed that he would ever have to ask this, Alice looks excited about it coming up, Angie just looks sorry for me, Esme looks sad, Emmett's too busy stuffing his face, and everyone else is just here for the show.

"Edward, son." Carlisle sighs and shakes his head. "You haven't been there all week."

"No I had the week off," he responds.

"Exactly."

"So?"

Carlisle doesn't look like he wants to be the one to answer him.

Time for my big girl pants.

"Edward," I turn to him. "You announce in front of most the people that we work with, at your wedding, that we have had sex. I was drunk at said wedding, only to then leave it and hang out with your family the rest of the evening where you are as well. Adults talk, gossip. I think that you can imagine all the crazy things that have been said all week long."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Shit. Sorry." He looked over to me a sad expression across his face.

"It's okay."

"No Bella it's not."

"Well there's nothing that can be done about it now. We just have to let it run its course."

I went back to eating, hoping that this topic would be dropped now.

"So what kind of cake do we have for dessert?"

"Jesus Emmett get through dinner first?" Esme scolded him.

**... more to come from that night later.**

**Dont be afriad to Review! **

**But i HAVE to let you all no of this fic that I ran into earlier today. HOLY CRAPPP**

**Its by XquisiteProdigy called Pilfered**

**www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/7445832/1/Pilfered**

**Summary: One night, one secret, many pawns. Bella Swan finds herself trapped in a family maze of lies and Cullen, seizes her for her own protection. How will she feel when she finds out the only one she trusts has betrayed her the most?.Lang**

**its a quick updating WIP and I could not put it down until I caught up.. Insane shit right there!**

**until next time! 3**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N - nope still dont own Twilight.. but i do have to say that the twat watch with everyone on FX the other night was fuckawesome.. hahah**

**Well here is another one.. i think that i am getting my grove back since i have many future chapters ready so i should be getting them out quick again now.. YAY for all of us.**

**I dont have much to say here except that i love Twilightbyus**

EPOV

Well if I hadn't felt like shit before I sure do now.

I don't know what is wrong with me.

How had that slipped my mind?

How had I been so stupid?

While I was sitting around this weekend and dealing with the after effects of Tanya, I left Bella at the school all by herself.

Yes I was thinking about her almost every moment that went by and the ways that her and I could start over and maybe see if there was something there besides the sexual attraction. But what I forget was the after effect that she was going to have to deal with at the school.

Most of the staff at the school was in attendance at the disaster known as my wedding.

Of course they were going to talk. Of course it was not going to be easy for her to get those looks and to have people talking behind her back.

I saw the look on her face when Carlisle asked her about it. She was hurt and embarrassed. I can't blame her.

I should have been there. I should have been there to take the wrath and stand up for us. Instead I sat and hid while I drowned myself in the thoughts of what I had done. How I wished I could have fixed it all before it started. How I wished I had done it some other way.

Looking back on it now I should have called that whole thing off a long time ago.

I am an idiot. Yes I know.

But now all I want to do is take the pain and humiliation away for her. She doesn't deserve it.

Yesterday I got a call from a friend of mine back in Seattle. Turns out that Tanya has been holding up in my condo there, as if she still has a claim on that as well. I wasn't going to let that happen.

So I made a few calls.

I changed the locks and had some people go and pack all her things while she was out and left them outside the door for her. She has been blowing up my phone since but I have not been picking up. She's pissed. But I honestly don't care. She is just making this a bigger mess then it needs to be. A bigger mess for me to clean up.

She had all the things from here moved into there and now it's a mess of stuffed furniture in which I guess it looked like she was going through and getting rid of what she didn't want. She didn't get too far but now I have to go through everything. I have no plans to move anything back here. I am going to let Esme have her fun with my place here.

I am however going to go there and go through everything and sell what I don't want and after that I am going to sell the condo. I have no desire to live there again.

What I want is here in Chicago. I just have to figure out how I am going to get it.

But first I have some end that I need to tie and I guess that Seattle is the best place to start.

Its not going to be easy but I guess giving her a clean break is going to be the best way for us all to get over what happened and to finally be able to move on.

Looking at her from across the table I know that it's not going to be easy and even though we don't really know each other, it's going to be very hard and I am going to miss her like crazy.

But it is what I have to do for her. I have to give her a chance for her life to be normal again and not have to live with the mistakes on her back forever, give this a chance to blow over.

Now I guess that the next step to take is to have a talk with Carlisle on my leave of absence all though I am not sure how long I am going to take.

I'll wait till this dinner is over and everyone leaves to tell him. I'm sure he will see where I am coming from. Esme, on the other hand, is going to be heart broke and not want me to go. But I will promise her that I will be back. I just have to get myself back first. I need to find me again before I can be me for Bella, the man that she deserves.

**-okay still if your guys have not started reading Pilfered or Over the Rainbow.. YOU HAVE TOOOOOOOO...**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N - I don't own Twilight.. If I did I would have been on stage today with Rob and Kris while Rob was grabbing her ass! OOh to have been behind them.**

**Hello my loves.. Well just for a story update for you all, yes this chapter is extra short. The next few or so will be, just cuz that is how I am going to do it to pass time. But luck for you all that means quicker updates!**

**I also have another annoucement. My BFF Meagan (Mmmeag on twitter) and I started to write a fic together yesterday. We have the prologue up but its on her FFN page RN. We made our own which is InRobWeThrust but with the 2 day wait we were to excited so its on hers . But its a way different story and its going to be a psycho horror fic.. so you can go over and check that out. **

**www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/7518379/1/Damned_Dont_Cry**

**And for those who didn't see I started posing The Things That Come as well. **

**And all my love to Twilight.**

_BPOV_

_He's gone._

_I thought that everything was fine and going okay at dinner. We were talking before we ate and it seemed like things would be able to work themselves out. But then after some conversation at the dinner table he began to get weird. Edward got quiet and wasn't talking much more._

_He kept to himself, lost in some thought._

_Then right before he left he pulled Carlisle into his office._

_I tried to not let his attitude effect me too much so I tried to focus on Alice's happy outlook and planned events to keep me busy. But my mind kept wandering to someone else._

_When I got to work today, some people were still not over the drama and gossip of his wedding._

_I'm starting to get sick of it and trying really hard not to go off on someone. I ignore everyone around me and go shut myself into my class room. Then I get a new email._

_**To: You**_

_**From: Rosalie Cullen (Sent 7:35am)**_

_Dude, he left!_

_- R_

_**To: Rosalie Cullen**_

_**From: You (Sent 7:41am)**_

_Who the hell are you talking about?_

_- B_

_**To: You**_

_**From: Rosalie Cullen (Sent 7:44am)**_

_Edward. He left. Carlisle said that he was taking a leave of absence and went back to Seattle today. He isn't sure when he is coming back._

_-R_

_I'm not sure what I am supposed to say back to her. I don't think that there really is anything to say back._

_I want to know why he had to go._

_I hate that she doesn't know how long he is gone for._

_I want to know why he just up and left and didn't say anything to me. Or if he was running from something here._

_I hate that I am left with the mess here. I know that people are going to think that I ran him off. Or that he is chasing Tanya. Man I pray that this has nothing to do with her._

_No matter what it is that could be the cause for this all, when he gets back, he's dead._

**A/N - Told you short.. see you tomorrow. **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N - Still not the owner of Twilight. And regretting it every day... Damn**

**Thanks are always to Twilightbyus for being so quick. Of course this is tiny so its easier...**

_October..._

Still no word from him.

He has been gone for a few weeks.

The only thing that I am now knowledgeable for is why he had to leave.

A few nights after I found out Emmett, Rose and I had dinner. It did have to do with Tanya after all. Only that bitch, yes I do mean to call her that, is at fault for causing all this.

I don't blame him for going and trying to take care and everything and getting his old life with her wrapped up.

That bitch had a lot of nerve to do all that to him.

Esme has talked to him a few times. I've been over there once for dinner with all them. She misses him so much and can't wait for him to come back. She and Alice has started the remodel on his house.

Apparently everything is starting to get taken care of for him.

I'm happy that he is being able to close that part of his life.

I however, am trying to go back to whatever I was before this. School is getting better. People are talking less. But I mostly avoid them all, well I did that a lot before too.

I guess the most that has changed is the new regular people in my life. Esme and Alice seem to be around a lot now. I swear Alice would have me at the mall every time if I let her.

Not going to let that happen.

**A/N - stick with me for these little babies. they will pay off. **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N I do not own Twilight.**

**Sorry for not getting this out the other day when I said that I would. I can't even remember why I didn't just sit and squeeze it out.**

**Thanks my deary TwilightByUs.. even though you are not happy about this chapter. **

**BPOV**

**November**

I'm pretty sure that calling it freaking out is an understatement.

Some how this has to be one big fucking joke.

There was no way in hell that this shit is happening to me.

It's been about eight weeks since the before wedding sex.

Like, eleven, I think, since the previous ones.

I don't know how I have missed this. How I could have been so stupid?

Yes, not everything will work one hundred percent, but FUCK!

Only a few words keep going through my head.

Late.

I'm late.

Late.

Positive.

The test last night was positive. Man, I am hoping for a false positive. This can't happen to me right now.

I'm fucking scared shitless.

I made an appointment for after school today, I can't have this on my mind much longer.

I feel like I need to tell someone. That person would be Rose. But I don't think that I can tell her unless I am for sure. She's going to shit herself.

...

..

.

..

...

It's true.

Leaving that fucking doctor's office I now know.

I'm pregnant.

What the hell am I going to do?

How do I do anything about this?

I'm pregnant.

I'm fucking pregnant and I don't know how the hell to tell the father, or how the hell to even get a hold of him.

That is if I even choose to tell him.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N I do not own Twilight.**

**And here is one more..**

**kisses to Twilightbyus**

BPOV

**December**

I finally told Rose. I made her promise not to tell anyone.

I was scared as shit to let her know.

She freaked of course. She isn't happy and is ready to fly to Chicago and track him down. I literally had to hold her back from packing a bag.

I have learned that he now only checks in with Esme about once a week now. It sounds like he is coming back.

We just don't know when.

My biggest question is, do I want him to come back?

I'm finally coming to terms with what I have growing inside me and even better now that I have someone I can talk to about it. I know that I am going to have to tell everyone soon. I will start showing eventually.

I now have constant questions running through my mind at all times.

Is the father going to be back in time for the birth?

Is the father going to want to father the blip I saw on that screen?

Am I going to be doing this alone?

Is it okay to tell Esme about it soon?

She's going to be happy right?

What if he never comes back?


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N - Still don't own twilight.**

**Okay I just want to start off and thank EVERYONE for all the Alerts and Reviews that I have gotten. I seriously did not expect to ever get the amount of attention you all have even this story. I am really just still here having fun with this. But I am feeling everyone's love.**

**I also want to thank you all for sharing your thoughts and feelings toward everything that is happening here. I get so excited to see what you all think about what is going on here. Lots of you are just surprises, some piss, or frustated. Just hang in there. I dont think that TwilightByUs will let me do anything to terrible with these guys..**

BPOV

**January**

Four mouths.

I'm currently four months along.

I'm starting to show too.

People are beginning to ask questions.

I'm not giving them shit for answers.

Only the important people know the truth. Yes, I've told more than Rose. It's amazed me the excitement that surround me for my little angel.

He or she. I get to find out soon which it is. I'm not sure if I want to be told yet.

I thought a long time ago that when I would be at this point in my life I would have someone making these choices with me. A partner in this. Not Rose and Alice fighting over what they think it is and who I should listen to about finding out the baby's sex.

Other then all their nuttiness I'm a lot more used to the idea of this little one coming alone. I am feeling the excitement bubble up.

Last night when lying in bed reading about what was to come, my hand was laid on my bump and I could truly feel it.

My Angel was coming.

**A/N - **

**Quick announcment.. my beta TwilightByUs posted the Prologue last week to her knew fic, and the first chapter last night.. and OOMMGGGGG! I am already so fucking blown away by this its insane... i totally Rec this to EVERYONE!**

**www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/7512134/1/**

**possibilty for more later... if not tomorrow... Night all... Letterman on later!1**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N Still don't own Twilight...**

**Soo how about that SWATH trailer? I think I died a little there.**

**I am not going to say that much here... cuz I just don't have much to say because I am already nervous for the response to this. **

**But I am going to tell everyone to go and read mine and Meagan's fic Damned Don't Cry. We are starting to get to the good stuff tonight.. Will be soo much fun!**

**P.S. i love twilightbyus ... everyone better have went and checked out Savior**

BPOV

**February**

I'm growing more.

It's clearly noticeable. I have a baby belly. It's actually fun to play with.

Emmett wants to draw on it.

Thanks to Alice I don't have to do an ounce of shopping for clothes. She comes over once a week to add to my closet. I am just about set for clothes until I am the size of an elephant.

The nursery is starting to get worked on.

I am going to have a nursery for my child.

Alice and Esme are both having a blast with that. All I have to do is stand by and shake my head if I don't like something. With the incredible taste that they both have, it's not hard to like everything that they pick out. Esme also won't let me pay for a dime of it. It's something that she insists she do for her grandchild. She is also transforming one of her guest rooms for the baby. She is determined to be my number one babysitter.

Telling Esme and Carlisle was a lot easier than I thought that it was going to be. Rose went with me. There was no way that I was going to leave them out of this. They had a right to know. Esme cried when I told them. She swore it was tears of joy. She has been waiting on grand-babies for a long time. She has wanted Rose and Emmett to have one for years. Rose just laughed at her every time that it was brought up.

I feel like I have the support group that I need to get through this pregnancy. I am getting content with everything and starting to truly feel the job of becoming a mother. As the weeks go on my excitement continues to grow.

People aren't saying anything at the school anymore. The drama has died down. I think with my lack of willingness to talk about it, they all just figured it out on their own.

My parents are also overjoyed as well. Of course my father is not exactly happy about the lack of the father being around, but I told him to get over it. They have plans to visit soon. My mom doesn't want to miss seeing her daughter huge with a baby and waddling around the place.

Rose and Alice have also agreed to co-host my baby shower in two months. They have been there for me through every step of the way, going to appointments with me and helping me plan everything.

I also have another ultra sound coming up. I think that this time I have chosen to find out the sex of the baby. I don't think that I can handle any more surprises. I don't have it in me because, the day before I am to go to the appointment with Esme, Edward comes back home.

**- ummmmmm so yeah**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N I dont own Twilight... No seriously, I don't even own the book or movie anymore..**

**Happy friday everyone! I am ready to go to bed since I have to go to work tomorrow morning before the sun even comes up. I was actually in bed when the beta's sent this back but I go up to post it for everyone!**

**I love LOVE getting everyone's reviews. I love the difference in everyones opinion towards it. It also makes me jump up and down (literally) when I hear from new people. **

**I am am hoping to keep up with the regular updates as I have been doing but we are going to be back to normal sized chapters. So with that and working on the other two fics we will have to see how fast I can throw out chapters. Im not sure how much longer this fic will be soo I'll just throw out a number of like ten more chapters. But that depends on how much I throw into the story, or the things that people want to see. **

**When this is over I will probably not start anything new for a bit so I can focus on TTTC and DDC for a bit. But I do however know what I am going to write next when I do start it..**

**Shutting up now!**

EPOV

Nothing went as I had planned when I originally left Chicago to go back to Seattle.

When I got back to my condo it was an utter mess.

I am not sure what the hell was going through Tanya's mind when she thought that I would forget about that place and just let her have it. I did pay the bills for it after all.

In just those few days that she had been there she did quite a bit of work. A good fifty percent of the furniture that had been in the apartment was replaced with the things that she took from Chicago. That was the least of my worries. I went through all my belonging there, well what she had left of mine, and just decided to sell the place, as furnished.

Within a week I had the condo on the market. When the realtor came he was sure that it would only take a few weeks for the place to sell. If that.

While I was waiting for the place to sell I took that time seeing friend and acquaintances, knowing I probably wasn't going to be seeing for quite some time.

Then at night I thought about Bella. I worried about her so much. I know that I should not have just taken off like I did. But I was a coward and scared. I was happy that my family had taken such a liking to her.

Esme always updated me on everything that had been going on while I was gone. As time went on I could hear the love that she had for Bella in her voice. It seemed that they were getting along well and spending more and more time together. But there was also a hint of sadness to it as well. But she always assured me that everything was fine. At first I thought that maybe things were not going well at the school for her still, I was extremely upset about that. I was about to buy a ticket and fly back there just to get people to get off my back. Carlisle stopped me before that happened. He assured me that everything was back to normal at the school. Being the little time that I was there, I had a feeling that the normal was the school without me.

I had times that I would lie and wonder if Bella had moved on. If she just let go of everything that happened. Maybe that was why my mother was sad sometimes when talking about her.

After being back in Seattle for over two months, slowly getting bored out of my mind with only spending my days working on my investments, and seeing friends when they had time. I was growing anxious. It was starting to worry me that the place had not yet sold. At first there had been many interested buyers who would come and look but then the numbers started to dwindle down. For some reason no one was latching on.

But once I found out why, it all made sense.

Tanya.

There was a reason why she had left me alone.

The bitch new that I was selling the place. She made nice with my realtor and been doing "favors" for him. In return he was making sure my place would not sell. A friend of mine, Carry, saw them out together one evening. As soon as he told me I had alarms going off in my head.

So my time here was pushed even more. It took me a bit to find another person that I trusted to sell the place the right way. It was a friend of a friend's cousin. Or some shit. But finally in February the place went and for just the price that I wanted.

My family had been ready for me to return. Hell I had been too. But even with the stupid drama, being off on my own for those months were good for me. I was able to do what I wanted, without the exception of Bella.

I had been with Tanya for so long and she started controlling , it felt good to just be me again. To eat what I wanted, to go where I wanted to, not having to answer to anyone.

Carlisle left my job open for me even though I was gone a hell of a lot longer than we thought. Esme was on her final days of finishing my house, it was taking her longer then she wanted since she had some other projects going on as well that she was working on.

My first night home I stayed at Carlisle and Esme's. She wanted to show it to me during the day time.

When I got home I was willing to stay at the folk's house until the final touches were put on my place. I saw that there was a room being remodeled there as well, but we all knew that when she does that not a soul is allowed to enter until it's complete so I didn't even bother taking a peek at what she was doing to it.

That first night Esme made a big family dinner. Everyone came but there was a tension there. I could feel Rose's laser eyes on me that whole time. I wasn't sure if I even wanted to find out what was going on with her so I ignored her.

I insisted on going back to work the next day. I knew that there was going to be a lot that I needed to catch up on and there was no point in taking a day to relax. I had been doing that for months now.

However what I found that day when I walked in was not I could ever imagined.

I could tell that it was her before I was even close.. She looked more round but beautiful as ever. Her hair had more shin and her skin looked so silky. I couldn't wait to get to her to tell her hello just so I could hear her voice again and look into her eyes.

It had been so long that this felt like a dream.

That was until she turned around and I saw all of her.

Bella had grown. She was bigger.

But only in one area.

The glow that was coming from her was obvious now.

Bella was pregnant. It was impossible not to tell now.

She was with Rose in one of the hallways.

They had yet to see me so I quickly closed my jaw that had been hanging wide open. She had to be a few months. At least halfway through her pregnancy.

She had a hand place on her belly and she gently rubbed where the baby would be.

In that moment I was instantly jealous of whomever it was who that could have possibly done that to her. That gave her that spark as their child grow inside her.

Just as she was about to pass into the next hall she slowly turned her head and looked directly at me. There were so much emotions in her eyes; hurt, pain, anger, hatred. Both her hands clung to her stomach as if to protect the baby as she quickly took off out of my vision.

I ran back to my office and shut myself in there for the rest of the day, burying myself into my work. I couldn't believe that she was with child. I knew that my family was hiding something from me and I was sure that this was it.

What the hell else have I missed while I was away?

Later that afternoon when I returned home from work my mother was gone. I tried calling her at one point but she wouldn't pick up the phone. I was starting to get worried until dad got home. He told me that she had an appointment this afternoon but he wouldn't clarify what kind.

What that appointment was what I learned later that night when I came down from my room for a late night snack.

On the fridge there was a square and somewhat blurry black and white picture hanging on it.

The minute I spotted it I dropped the milk carton, causing it to explode all over the floor. I swore my eyes were playing a game on me.

There was not a chance in hell that this was true and this was how everyone was going to let me find out this way.

It was a baby. A little ultra sound picture of a baby. And I swear it was waving at me. Although it wasn't really to me. Right by the hand typed in was a message. "Hi Grandma!"

Grandma?

At first I was thinking happily for my sister or Rose. One of them finally was giving my mother a grandchild. But no. At the top of the picture the mom's name was listed. Isabella Swan.

This was Bella's ultra sound picture. And my mom had a grandma's copy. With that being said , it was obvious.

I had to be the father of Bella's baby.

Just then the kitchen light turned out.

"Edward?"


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N - Twilight is not mine.. what I am doing with this story... totally me.**

**Hey everyone! Just got a few words to say...**

**First off I want to say that I was reading back on some of my reviews for am you amazinesses and I know that many of you really enjoyed the funny shit that was always going on. I want to say that I do hope to get more humor back into the story soon. Just that the serious things have to come first. Plus I have not been drunk while I have been writing.. Lol you could always tell in chapters when I did that. **

**Also. I am hoping to get one more chapter out before Wednesday since I am going out of town for a few days. Meagan and I am going to meet up with a few twitter friends for the Breaking Dawn marathon! We are totally pumped.. Who knew that when we all started twitter we would have met so many awesome people. **

**And now.. some more from Viceward.**

_EPOV_

I grabbed a fist full of my hair, pulling on it. Hard.

"Is this shit real?" I turned and faced my mother of many years.

"Edward," she began to slowly walk towards me but with every step that she took I took one back from her.

"No one thought to tell me about this?"

My anger was building.

"You took off."

Her face was so sad.

"Like I wouldn't have returned. I had a right to know."

"It's what Bella wanted," she stated.

"What?"

"She was scared."

"That still doesn't mean that you all had the right to hide this from me!"

"Edward you just left. You made the decision to go and the next day you were gone. You left without even a word to her. How the hell did you think that she felt? The mess that was going on here. All the talk and accusations that poor girl had to deal with. NO! You didn't even think about that. You just ran to what you thought was important."

She was getting upset now too.

"Mom, you know what I had to deal with."

She wouldn't let me talk and kept going.

"Don't you dare Mom me now Edward. You have no right to be mad in all this. You left her. You made her go through everything here alone. So don't be mad that she had to give herself time to work through everything and then the face the fact that this happened. Not to mention that the -," she paused and took a breath. "Look Edward, yes you should have been told. But we were not going to go against her wishes. They were hers to make."

I was looking down to the floor, feeling like I was high school again, getting scolded by her like I used to when I would sneak out.

"What about me?" I asked looking up to her.

"What about you?"

"This is my," I sighed. "My child."

"Yes it is."

"I can't believe that I was so stupid."

I shook my head in disgust. Bella looked about half way through the pregnancy, which meant that she had to be about five or six months along. Doing the math back in my head that went along with our time line. Unless she was with someone right before me, which I highly doubted. "Fuck."

"What Edward?" Esme was next to me and started rubbing my back while my head was hung in sadness, regret, guilt, excitement, and nervousness. Bella was pregnant. Bella was pregnant with my child. We were going to have a baby. And my fucking ass missed half the damn pregnancy.

I wonder what that baby is. A little boy or a little girl. Just then I got the most magnificent image in my head. A tiny little girl running through a meadow of purple flowers, her long brown hair waving in the wind and her bright green eyes light up as she ran to her mother that she also looked identical too.

It was a vision I wanted to make reality.

I turned my head to the sad to look at my mother in the eyes. "How do I fix this?"

Esme slightly shook her head. "That, sweetie, I can't help you with. All I can do is be there for you."

She kissed my cheek and made her way to the refrigerator.

I guess there was really only one thing that I could do. I had to talk to Bella.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N - SM owns it.**

**Hello lovers! Well here is the next chapter. There wont be another one until Saturday or Sunday due to the Breaking Dawn festivities starting tomorrow evening.. **

**So I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Always a big giant thanks to TwilightByUs.. she brightens my days.**

BPOV

After my doctor's appointment, which I almost missed after my freak out of seeing Edward, I found myself laid across Rose's couch. She must have been feeling really badly for me because she was actually rubbing my feet. Not a very Rose thing to do.

My mind was all over the place. Yes I had known that he was back, but only for one day. I thought for sure that I was going to have more time to figure out what the hell I was going to do, or how I was going to tell him. He obviously had seen my baby belly. His eyes went wide when he saw my hands placed over it.

I freaked out during the entire doctor's appointment. I swear Esme was about to slap me. I was supposed to be excited about this visit. I was finding out the sex of my baby. But my mind wouldn't stop turning about how to tell him.

Esme, the amazing women that she was, had a plan. But knowing her, that scared me too. She continuously reassured me that everything was going to be fine. And not to worry about him. He was a smart man and would figure it out on his own. I wasn't so sure about that.

When the screen lit up and I saw what was in me, the emotions got the best of me. Tears were in both of our eyes, and once the technician put us out of our misery and told us what I was having, we both lost it. I could swear I think Esme was as excited as I was.

She was so excited to become a grandma, I could tell she couldn't wait to shout it from the roof tops.

I had such a rush of emotion just then, looking at my baby. I knew that I would do everything for her. Even try and work this out with her father. I knew that I had to give the baby that at least. I had a great relationship with my dad growing up and I knew that my child deserved that as well.

So no matter what was coming ahead, I was going to face it.

So here I found myself, at my best friend's house, trying to figure out what the hell I was going to do.

"Bella?" Rose got my attention.

"Hum?" I was now exhausted from the day and was ready to just pass out.

"You know that it's going to be okay, right?"

I opened my eyes to look at her. "Yeah? How can you be so sure?"

"Well the way I see it, if he is happy at this," she put her hand over mine on my round stomach, "then great, you guys can become on happy family. If not, Emmett will just kick his ass. See, win,win."

I couldn't help but laugh at her. "You would. If only it was that simple." I sighed closing my eyes again.

"Bella, you are one of the strongest people I know. Everything is going to be fine. Look how much support you already have around you. Even without Edward you have his entire family backing you up. Hell his parents are getting a fucking room ready for the little squirt in their house. Fuck, I heard Esme talking the other day on the phone about how she want to keep the baby during the day instead of you taking it to daycare."

"She did?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Rose?" I opened my eyes again.

"What?"

"My baby is not an "it," I scolded her.

"You know what I meant."

"I know that you are right about all this. But it doesn't make me not scared. What if he gets pissed? What if he wants to take the baby away? Or even worse. What if he doesn't want the baby?" I was getting myself worked up again.

"Bella, stop with the negative thoughts. First, yeah he is going to be mad, but he is going to get over it. Second, we all know damn well he is not taking that baby. Third, if he doesn't want the baby then that is just more time for the rest of us to spend with it. See!"

I laughed at her and shook my head. "You are something else, you know that?"

"That's why everyone loves me. Bella just don't worry about it. We are all going to be there for you through this entire thing and after it. I'm sure that by tomorrow we will hear from Esme. You know that he is probably going to ask her about it. And if I know Esme, she's not going to hide it."

"Yeah I know that, but what does it make me look like letting his mom know about his child"

"A scared mother. Look Bella, he caused this mess. He has sex with you, forgetting the fact that he was in that mess with Tanya, then he ran away like a little bitch and left you with the mess. Do you really think anyone gives a shit about what he feels about this?" She had a point but still.

"I could have called him."

"Yeah well that ass could have contacted you too. But did he? Nope."

"I know."

I still wasn't sure how this was going to fall out. But I knew that he and I had a serious talk coming ahead. And it was not something that I could afford anymore. He had to know. I had thought about it a lot while he was gone. But I had to remember this was not just about me anymore. There was another life involved. One that would be here before we knew it.

As I rubbed my stomach and felt the life inside, I knew that it was time to step up. That I had to talk to him this weekend. Not just for my piece of mind, but also, for my daughter.

**A/N**

**Hummm.. let me know what you think**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N - I don't own Twilight.. Only the tears the BD cause.**

**ALRIGHT EVERYONE! Give it to me, your thoughts and the awesomeness that was Breaking Dawn and how fucking incredible it was. PURE BEAUTY! I don't think that I could have asked for it to be any better that it was. My only thing was the wolf scene. I laugh to tears whenever I see it. Too fucking hilarious. BUTTTT i was reading that part in that book this afternoon and, actually they are spot fucking on from the book for that. Its just sad how humorous it is visually.**

**But anyways. I am back. Obvi. So I got off work tonight, sat down at the computer, only knowing that I wanted some Jake time in this chapter because he has not been around much, and this is what I came up with.**

**Enjoy... all my love to Twilightbyus**

Grocery shopping with me these days is really a very interesting thing to do. I'm sure that's why Rose only went that once and now refuses to come again.

Hell I don't really blame them.

I just can't help it. Almost everything looks good. Let's just say that it's not hard to fill up the grocery cart. I am going through so much food. People weren't kidding when they talk about eating for two.

However I don't really get to eat everything that I buy. When Rose and Alice are over hanging out they tend to go through my cabinets and take out "what's not good for me". Those are the nights that Emmett likes to show up.

It's like he has a calling.

Free all you can eat junk food.

He devourers most of it that night. Don't even ask me how.

And people keep wondering how the hell I need to shop for food so often. It's their fault. But it's becoming a weekly ritual.

So here I am, on yet another trip, putting everything that looks good into my cart. I guess the best thing that I have going for me is that I am loving veggies and fruit a hell of a lot more than I did pre-pregnancy. But this week, what I really want are Wafers. I got five boxes and I plan to hide them all in places that I know Rose and Alice will not be in.

My phone starts to ring as I am in the checkout line, staring at my mound of food, wondering how that hell I am going to get it all into my place.

"Hello." I answer.

"Hey Bella."

"Hi Jake."

"Where the hell are you?"

"At the store. Why?"

"Again?"

"What the hell does that mean? I needed food."

"You shop more than anyone I know."

"Don't test me. What do you want?"

"I'm at your apartment waiting for you. Remember? We are starting the entire baby proofing today."

I sigh. I forgot. I am forgetting everything like that now. I swear my mind is everywhere.

"Crap. Jake I'm sorry."

"Its okay, how long are you going to take?"

"Not long ,I'm at the cash register now."

I smile up at the cashier who is starting to ring me up.

"Okay. That's fine I'll wait for you."

"Thanks Jake. That means that you can carry all my shit in."

"Yay for me!" Sarcastic ass.

"I'll see you when you get here."

"Bye." I hang up and walk around the counter.

While I am waiting for my total I'm thinking about how everyone is starting to treat me like a damn breakable child. They don't want me to carry up my groceries ever. But they whine because they don't like how often I am shopping for them. But they won't let me eat a lot of the stuff that I get. I can't win for losing with them.

But at the same time I am extremely grateful to them all.

Once I paid and had a bag boy help my load my car I head back home.

Pulling in I see Jake sitting on the hood of his car that has endless amounts of bags on it as well.

"What the hell is all that?" I ask, pulling myself out of my car.

"All the stuff that Esme and Alice got for me to do around the place to baby proof it."

Now seeing all the bags I would normally be upset about everything that they bought but I know that this needs done and leaving them in charge of it I know that nothing will be forgotten like it would if I would have done this alone.

There are still a few months left until all this needs done but they insist to do it all now. I don't blame them for that because they all know that I am going to want to help and they soon we get it done, the easier it is for me to get around.

I begin to start grabbing bags out of my car to unload it, when Jake's hands grab mine. "Don't even think about it." He pulls them out of my hands.

"Jake come on. I can take a few bags."

"I don't think so. Now go and unlock the door." He tilts he head to the door.

"Do you really think that a few bags will hurt me? No, I know that they won't. But have you met Alice? Alice will hurt me if she found out that I let you lift a finger and I am not going to risk the wrath of her just so you get some glory in carrying your own shit." He began to load up his arms.

With how much he can carry in one load he would easily get is all carried in two trips.

I take myself inside and plug my phone in to charge. As Jake brings in bags I begin to unload. Unluckily the wafers are in the first trip so while he is outside for the next I am able to quickly hide those before he comes back in.

We work together to get everything put away and before we know I am going around and putting plugs in all the outlets while he is screwing locks on cabinets.

"So are you ready for this Bells?" He looks up to me.

"For what?"

"The baby and motherhood."

He isn't usually the one for the serious talk.

"Yeah." I pause what I am doing and rub my stomach a little. "I'm actually getting a little excited. I can't wait till she is here."

"That little girl is in so much trouble already," he states.

"Why do you say that?"

"Alice."

That's all the explanation needed.

"I'm not ready to be an elephant though," I sigh.

"Oh Bells knock that off. Don't say that. You already are an elephant."

He laughs at his own insult.

"Thanks."

"No Bella," He sits up. "I know that you have a lot going on with the father or whatever you guys are calling him. But other than that I know that you are going to make a great mother and I am really excited for you. That baby," he points to my basketball sized middle, "is going to have the best mom in the whole world. You are going to kick ass at this."

"Thanks Jake." I feel myself start to get choked up.

Damn hormones. All though the thoughts of Edward usually get me feeling all crazy.

"Don't get sappy Bella. I am just stating the facts. And you know that no matter what does happen with this situation, you have so many people here for you."

"Yeah I know. But thank you Jake. Not just for that but for everything that you have been doing to help out." He stands up so I can give him a hug.

"Any day. I wouldn't miss any of this for the world. Besides, I am pretty sure that if I didn't help Alice would have her four inch heel in my ass, or Rose would stick her mechanic work boots up there."

"Ew." Though that would be a funny visual.

"I love you Jakey."

"Love you to Bells." He squeezes me quickly before letting me go. "Back to work."

Just then the door bell rings. "Be right back." I have no idea who it could be since Rose and Alice now have keys and I know that we are not expecting anymore.

"Ouch! Damnit!" I hear Jake yell. I laugh as I'm opening up the door, sure that Jake just dropped something on his head.

But who I see at the door is who I last expected.

Edward.

**A/n- yeah I just did that.**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N - I am not the owner of anything.**

**I'm sooo sooo soooooo sorry that I took so long to update with this chapter! Yeah I'll say that I suck. I worked alot more the past two weeks and was tired when I wasn't working. But I am not going to sit and make lame excuses, I'll say that I had a bit of a writers block with this chapter. I had no idea how I was going to do it or anything. Plus I was scared as hell to write it, wanting it to be good enough for all of you. So finally the other day I sat and wrote this, still not sure if it was up to the expectations. But I have been told by Steph and Meagan that its good. SOOO I hope that you all think so as well.**

**I also want to remind you all to check out mine and Meagan's horror, crazy ass fic. Damned Don't Cry. Its starting to pick up and people will start dropping like flies.. if you dont mind some blood you might like that. **

**BIG HUGE HUGGING THANKS TO TWILIGHTBYUS (who is to chapter 5 on Savior)**

**BPOV**

I stood there for what felt like hours. My mind cannot seem to put together a coherent sentence, my mouth not moving.

Edward was there looking right back at me. Almost as shocked looking as I was that this moment had reached us.

He was here. It was time to talk.

I heard bustling around in the kitchen which brought me out of my trance.

"Bells?" I hear Jake in the other room. "Who is it?" He rounded the corner.

I didn't bother, but I saw Edward tense up and the sight of Jake coming up behind me, protectively wrapping an arm around me.

I swear I heard Edward growl.

"Bella?"

"Jake, you remember Edward?" I say, finally turning to him.

"Edward," Jake nods, his head towards him in a greet.

Edward didn't say anything but returned the gesture. His face was as hard as stone. It was hard to gauge the emotion on his face.

"Well, Bella everything is finished so far. But umm... I'll come back by tomorrow and work on what other chores I am being forced to do."

He grabbed his keys out of his pocket and leaned down to give me a quick kiss on the cheeks.

"Be strong sweetie," he whispered into my ears.

I nod in return.

"See you tomorrow Jake."

He stepped towards Edward and made his way around him and out to his car.

We both stood there until Jake's car disappeared from sight.

"Come in," I squeaked out.

I turned around and made my way to the living room, the only sign of him follow me was hearing the door close behind me.

I took a seat on the chair, waiting for him to sit down on the couch opposite me.

So many emotions were running through me.

**EPOV**

Pulling up to Bella's place, I was scared shitless. I still was not sure what all I was going to say to her or what she had to say to me. But I knew that we had to have this talk, and we needed to have it as soon as possible.

When I pulled up there was another car in the driveway, pulled right up next to hers.

One that I did not recognize.

I sat in my car for a few moments, trying to calm my nerves down.

I didn't allow myself to think about what was about to happen too much, I was only going to freak myself out even more. I couldn't do that. I need to stand up to this situation and be a man now. There was something in that house that was mine and I needed to take care of it.

I approached her door

The sight when the opened the door still took my breath away.

Even dressed down in house clothes she was a sight. Her baby bump staring right at me, asking me to reach out to it. I had to try and keep control. Knowing that part of me was growing inside of her.

The feeling was indescribable

.

We stood there just looking at each other until someone came around the corner. It was Jake, the guy that she took to the wedding. I faintly remembered that he was just a friend, but as he came and put and arm around her, I let out a growl. It looked like a lot more than just friends.

Whatever it was I didn't like it.

He told her that he was going to leave and bent down to give her a kiss on the cheek. I wanted to jump into the doorway and rip her from his arms.

It took everything in me not to do that.

When she invited me in I automatically followed her into the living room and took a seat across from her.

I was not sure on what to say, or how to start this conversation. But there was one thing that I had to say first.

**BPOV**

"I'm sorry," I heard him say.

I looked up to see him looking back at me.

"What?"

I wasn't sure if I hear him correctly.

"I'm sorry, Bella. For everything," He said while staring straight into my eyes.

I was not sure what to say back to him.

"I know that I owe you so much more than that, but it's what I have to get out first. But I am not going to sit here and waste any more time with nonsense, and I am just going to say what I need to. I'm sorry for everything. But you have to know that if you had called me, and told me I would have returned for you. But I also understand why you didn't call me. I was selfish and stupid to leave after everything that happened and the mess that I left you with. I don't expect you to forgive me, but all I can do is hope that you understand my actions.

I was so confused when I left, and I knew that I was doing all the wrong things at the time. All I hoped was that if I left it would help you move on from the shit that I had then put you through. But again in my selfish thinking I was not thinking of the even worse things that I left you with." He quickly glanced down at my stomach. As an automatic response my hand went to were my baby was inside me.

"Bella, I swear, if you would have just told me. I will not sit here and try to make excuses for anything that has happen. I know better than that, all I can do is get on my knees and beg."

I didn't know how to respond to him. But I didn't want him to think that I was shutting him out even more. In all honest I wasn't mad at him anymore. I couldn't be. I was long over it. I moved on from the thoughts. His family had finally told me what happened to him while he was gone, but still. Even in those months I craved him. I just didn't know how to approach him.

Even now with him sitting here talking to me, it was hard to say what I wanted.

"What do you want Edward?"

I knew what I wanted. Now that he was here, I wanted my baby girl to have a daddy.

"I want to be here Bella, I want to be there for our child like I should have been from day one."

He stood up and walked over to me and knelt down. His hand started to come toward me but hesitated. His eyes met mine again. I could tell what he wanted to do, so I slowly nodded my head.

His hand reached out again and slowly settled next to mine on top of our child. I could see the light brightening in his eyes.

Then, she kicked.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N I don't own shit.**

**ummm... Hi?**

**Yeah its been like 3 weeks. I SUCK! I'll admit it. I am not going to beg for forgiveness and all that fun stuff. Its was just work and the holiday and blah, blah.**

**This chapter is short, sweet and too the point so I dont have much to say about it.**

**HOWEVER! We are starting to come to a close now. *tears*..so if there is anything else you want to see these to do,,, let me know!. BUT I do have my next story in the making. I don't think that I will start it right away when this is over because I have a lot more planning left since its going to be quite different then this one. So while I am in the starting process of it, Damned Don't Cry will be my main focus. **

**I still love Twilightbyus too death. Even when she's got her story on hold she gets my shit right out!**

EPOV

My hand wouldn't move from where it was placed on Bella's stomach.

No matter how hard I tried to move it, it was glued.

I felt the baby. It kicked. Inside of Bella.

Our baby.

"Holy shit!" I gasped out. "That was.."

"Her."

I nodded.

At that moment my head started spinning thinking of all the things to come. Watching Bella give birth to the baby. Seeing her in Bella's arms, watching her grow. Her first steps, words, first days of school. Buying her a puppy, only to then have to take care of the dog myself. Her first boyfriend, in which I try repeatedly to scare away.

I want it. I want it all so badly.

I want us to be a family.

But is that what Bella wants?

BPOV

I can tell that Edward wants to get closer but is holding back. I can also see the amusement in his eyes as he reacts to her kicking.

We have so much to figure out.

We sit in silence for a few more minutes.

"How do we do this?" He finally asks. "Where do we start?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," I reply.

"Bella, I want this to work."

I can see it in his eyes.

"Me too," I respond, and I do.

"I'm willing to do whatever it takes. I want to be here. Not just for the baby Bella. But you too. I want us to work everything out."

"What do you mean?"

"Us, Bella. I'm not just here for the baby."

He finally takes his hand off my stomach and starts to get up. As he does his hand accidently grazes my leg. The spark is still there. But just that slight touch reminds me of all our more intimate touches. But I know that I cannot think about those already. It's too soon and that's all we know of each other.

"Bella, I need you to know how I thought about you all the time while I was gone. I want us to start over. From the beginning, of course we can't take back anything that has happened, nor do I want to and now we have something bigger to push us in that direction." His eyes look to my belly again. I know he is not just talking about my size.

I just don't want him to feel pressured into wanting me now. He did come back. But he also didn't know. Suddenly I am thrown into a whirlwind of emotion and I cannot hold back the tears that form in my eyes.

"Hey," Edward sits next to me. "What is it?"

"Nothing," I wipe at my eyes.

"Tell me."

His hand goes to my shoulder.

"It's the hormones. Don't worry about it, I cry a lot now." I sniff and try to calm down. "Are you sure we can do this?" I ask.

"Of course. Bella, we will figure this out okay?"

I nod.

"How?"

"I don't know."

We sit again for a few minutes listen to nothing but our thoughts.

"Are you hungry?" he asks me.

"Always."

"Come on," he stands and his hand reaches out to mine.

"What are you doing?"

"Feeding you," he laughs and helps me off the couch.

EPOV

Bella wanted Pizza so I took her to the best local Italian place for her favorite homemade pizza.

She can eat over half the pizza herself. I know that I shouldn't be shocked, being that she is eating for more than one now, but I am. Yes she is caring a baby, and has grown from it, but I am still wondering where she is putting it all. Bella may be self-conscience of herself but she is so glowing and beautiful, not to mention all she has gained is baby weight. The woman is still sexy as hell.

We spend dinner just talking about things that seem normal. She tells me about the baby shower that Alice has been planning and is coming up soon. I guess it's my duty to show up at some point.

She also told me about the nurseries at that Esme and Alice have finished. The excitement in her eyes when she talks about the baby is so hard to go unnoticed.

I tell her that I am coming back to work, and she tenses some.

"Is it still bad there?" I ask her when I see her reaction.

"Not really, the talk has died down, but some still have their theories. I think most of them figured it with the wedding incident."

"I'm really sorry about that," I say as I reach across the table and grab her hand.

"It's okay. I'm over it, really. These days I have more important things to worry about then what people think about me." She smiles at me.

We continue with our light hearted conversation.

"My parents are coming here for the baby shower," Bella states as we are waiting to pay the bill.

"Really?"

She nods. "I'm just warning you. They are going to want to meet you."

"Okay. Is that a bad thing?" I slip my credit card to the waiter.

"Well no. But I just want to warn you. My mom is a big crazy, she says anything that comes to mind, she's a bit scatterbrained. Then there's my dad. Well he's really over protective of me. When I moved here he was not happy about me being so far away from him, since he couldn't look out after me. He worries a lot. He is Police Chief of the town that he lives in, so with that he thinks that worse of every big city and the crime that is there. Also, I'm not going to lie, he knows what happened, and I am sure he is going to want to have some words with you. I understand if you don't want to talk to him. If you do, then I promise to make sure that he keeps his gun in his room."

"Gun?"

"Chief remember?" She winked at me.

"The father talk, huh? As long as he doesn't shoot me, then I'll be happy to meet them."

The waiter then walked back with my card, and we dropped the conversation to make our way back to the car. I was willing to meet Chief Swan of course, but this idea of him with a gun, did scare me a bit, but I also known that it was going to have to happen at some point since, no matter what happened Bella and I were going to be in each other's lives.

No matter what.

My insides warmed.

We were quiet on the ride back to her house, only the music on the radio making noise.

As soon as we parked, I jumped out of the car to get hers for her and help her out. I kept my hand on her lower back as I walked her to her door. I thought I heard her sigh a few times.

Once we reached the door, the silence was now a bit awkward.

"Can we do this again?" I asked.

"Sure."

I leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. The feeling of her soft skin on my lips made my body burn. I had to hold back the urge to lift her up and take her inside. But I knew that I couldn't do that, not yet.

When I pulled away I saw her beaming with a smile.

"Slow?" I asked her.

"Slow," she returned.

Once she was inside, I couldn't help but skip to my car, with the thoughts that everything just might work out.

For once.

**A/N: Well I am thinking about 4 more chapters, MAYBE. I am not sure yet. I still dont know what all I am going to have them do yet. Plus we gotta get some Charlie in there. Who knows I might poop out like 10 more if it comes to me. But I am hoping to spend some days off that I have coming up working on this so I am hoping to finish LOD in the next few weeks, if dont lose focus again. We shall see. **


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N I own nothing... booo**

**Hello again.. I'm trying to pick up my pace again. Tho I have had this sitting in my email for days I have just been slow at putting it up. Its another shorter one. But have no fear my next chapter should be back to a good length.. I think.**

**So there is this fic out there called Savior... and it's written by TwilightByUs, whom you all know beta's for me.. and I think you all should be over there checking it out.**

**..**

**.**

**..**

BPOV

A few weeks have gone past since that fateful day Edward has shown up on my door step. Since then not a day has gone by that I have not seen him. He is always there trying to help me with something around the house of feed me. Of course I have no complaints about him feeding me. No matter what it is that I want that day he makes sure that I have it in front of me. Alice has gone off on him a few times dude to all the junk that he lets me eat. She huffs and storms off knowing she is not going to get her way when, every time he firmly tells her that while I am carrying that baby I get whatever I want.

I understand that I am going over bored. But at times I enjoy it.

Edward and I are no where near over everything that has gone on. We still have a lot to work on but its going okay. He has Daddy fever and won't let mommy even do anything. His absence for those few months comes up at random times, when I tell him about things he miss out on and each time I see that hurt and apology look in his eyes. After a while I couldn't take it anymore. I flat out told him that if he really wants to more on and see if this "us" thing could work he had to forget that past and stop beating himself up about it of us was never going to be able to more on.

He tried really hard to move on from it after that.

We he went back to work, things were a bit awkward at first. As always there was gossip and people talked. One day walked right into the middle of it. Lets just say when you over hear co-workers talking that you purposely get knocked up by an engaged guy to trap him, then force him to leave his fiance, who he later goes after only to get guilt tripped into making him come back with court threats and never letting him see that baby, is that not good. Especially when the boss of those co-workers is the grandfather of that said baby.

Yeah those people got a good verbal lashing. Edward has the enjoyment on sitting in on that one. I wanted to as well, but he thought it would cause unneeded stress.

My ass.

Yes what I heard really pissed me off, and when I told Edward I did cry a bit but it was only because I was so mad. It was the fucking hormones. Edward rubbed my back and calmed me down. It was then that I realized how careful he was being when he touched me. I could tell that he was holding back on how much he was wondering I would allow. He was always careful with his touches but as the weeks went and he saw that I was okay with it, I noticed him touching me more and the more he touched me the more that I wanted. He's now even come to an occasional kiss on the temple and top of my head but nothing more then that. Though at times when we are talking and he's staring into my eyes I can see how much he wishes he could but his lips on mine. But we are still to scared about rushing everything.

We have also been looking into baby names. Edward was named after his father and loves the idea of our child caring on family names. But once he started mixing names together and coming up with things like Renesmee I quickly cut his ass off. Unfortunately when that one came out of his mouth both Jake and Emmett were around and came up with jokes about it. They now call my stomach Nessie. They are calling part of me a monster.

I kicked there asses out after that. Everything in the houses were now completely ready for the baby. Each time Edward and I were both at Carlisle and Esme's house I got that oddest looks from Esme. Yes, we were all happy and it was like everything was falling into place, but the glow that Esme would get on her face when Edward and I would talk about our daughter was insane. You would have thought she was pregnant, not me.

Emmett on the other hand, was feeling useless. Since Edward was always around I hadn't needed to call any of the other guys for help as much now. He would whine that I didn't want him as much anymore more. I slapped him for that idiot comment.

Emmett also was getting daddy eye's every time he saw Edward's hand on my stomach. He want Rose knocked up and bad. Rose told me that he would cry like a baby about it every night. She finally stopped taking her birth control just to shut him up. Since she did that, he couldn't keep his hands off her. And seeing him trying to quickly get her in the mood while there were in my kitchen was not a pleasant sight to see. Rose had come to me on day about how she was starting to feel used that each time they were together it only felt like it was for the purpose of making a baby. It was taking a toll on her and I was surprised that Emmett couldn't see it because we all could. He only had his eye on the prize.

With the way that things were going so good though, I was waiting for the shoe to drop. I was lurking around corners just waiting for something to happen. Although I was not sure why I thought it would be something from around here. I knew what it was that was going to do it. Edward did too and as the days got closer, he got more tense.

Tomorrow.

Tomorrow was my baby shower.

Right now Edward is in the kitchen making sure everything looks perfect.

And as I look out the window of my front door, I am watching my parents make their way out of a car, grabbing their bags and walking up to my house.

**A/N - Going to try and hurry and get you all the parental meeting here asap.. Am going to hopfully start it today.. I hope.**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N I dont own shit.**

**Wow.. so we are starting to come to an end.. So sad.. But don't worry. This isn't the last chapter. But there are only a few left... *cries***

**But if you didn't see it yet. I started posting a new story. Armored Souls. Its a Twilight meets Beauty and the Beast. Its going to be pretty funny I think cuz, hey this is my brain we are talking about and I get to make the charaters crazy things. **

**I have just the prologue up right now and plan to wait until LOD is over till I start on it, but I wont be surprised if I do a chapter tonight since I am about to go and see B&TB in less then an hour... motivation right there. Ill have my note book with me and ill be taking notes the whole time. **

**Anyways... Here is the Edward meeting the parents.. Enjoy, I thought that this was going to be a pain in the ass to write today but I just say done this afternoon and it fell out of me.**

**I LOVE YOU TWILIGHTBYUS!**

EPOV

Nervous. That's what the hell I am right now. Really fucking nervous. Bella has been the essence of calm all damn day and it's driving me up a fucking wall.

Her parents are due here any minute and I swear I am about to lose my shit. I know that this has to be done and it's really important for me to meet them, especially with our little girl coming, but damn. Her dad carries a fucking gun! A gun! And I don't have the best record for my past with Bella. I wouldn't be surprised if the minute he sees me, he puts a cap in my ass. I wouldn't blame him; hell the thought of anyone hurting my daughter when she gets older already has me seeing red. But it will really suck if he does that, cuz that shit will hurt like hell. Bella tried to assure me that if he does do that, he is good enough with his aim to miss any real damaging areas.

Yeah that makes me feel a hell of a lot better. Thanks, doll.

I have been trying to clean this house as well as I can all day. Yeah, I know that they have been here before when visiting Bella but this time is different. I don't want anything to be out of place. I want them to see that I have been here for their daughter and have been doing everything in my power for us to be ready for the baby. I am praying that they don't find anything wrong with our preparation for the little one. Then again with Alice I doubt that it possible.

I hear the door open and freeze.

This is it.

Time to be a big boy. The one I have let myself grow into these past months.

Shit.

I straighten myself up and make my way to the front door where Bella is letting in an older couple. It's clear they are her parents. Bella is a perfect mix of them both. She has her father's hair color and eyes, and her mother's fair skin, nose, and chin.

Bella steps into their arms and gives them both a lingering hug. Charlie stands back and watched as his wife begins to cry and mush over Bella's baby belly. Her hands are all over it.

I know that Bella hates when people touch her stomach.

Everyone but me. She lets me tickle it, and play with the baby as I talk to her.

I finally take a step forward to make myself known to the small group. Renee finally lets go of Bella and stands up.

"Hi Daddy," I hear.

Now that Renee is out of the way Bella is able to give him a proper hug.

"Look at my little girl," he gushes. "You're glowing."

He kisses her head.

Bella blush makes its adorable appearance.

"Mom and Dad, this is Edward." She introduces me.

"Edward," Charlie unwraps an arm from Bella and holds it out to me.

I give him mine and shake his. Trying not to be too obvious while I look for a gun.

When we let go Renee is in my arms next. "Nice to meet you Edward." She squeezes me and leans back and looks at me face. "My oh my Bella! If that baby looks anything like him she is going to even more stunning!"

"Mom." Bella signs.

I can't help but laugh at Renee's reaction.

We make our way to the living room to all sit down so Bella can catch up with her parents some. They are on the couch while we go to the love seat. It doesn't pass Charlie's watching eye as Bella snuggles up to me.

My heart flutters a bit. I am used to her being closer these days but I will never get used to the feelings that she gives me and I hope that I never do.

Bella and her mother idly talk about tomorrows baby shower while Charlie and I listen in.

Charlie eventually starts some talk up with me about some sports. Thank goodness Bella clued me in the other day about her father's love of sports so I was prepared with my stats so I knew that we would have something to talk about. Even though I don't watch Baseball. I made sure I knew what the hell was going on so far this season.

We don't sit for long since we are meeting my family for dinner in a little bit.

Renee jumps in excitement to go. She can't wait to meet everyone.

.

.

.

Once we arrive at the restaurant Esme squeals with her excitement when we walk through the door. She and Renee had only spoke on the phone a few times about the shower. But they are like a match made in heaven and click instantly. Bella drags her parents around to introduce them to everyone else. They already know Rose and Emmett from previous trips to Chicago.

Everyone seems to fall into place and we sit and order drinks.

As I sit next to Bella I notices that her eyes are glazed over as she looks on to everyone noticing how well they are all getting along. I know that this is important to her. All her family together.

She looks over to me and smiles before she grabs my hand under the table.

The men are off course talking news and sports while the women are on the topic of tomorrow, only saying what they are allowing Bella to know about.

Once dinner is finished the plan is for everyone to head over to Carlisle and Esme for some drinks and for the women to get the last minute things done for the shower.

Once we arrive the women go straight for the dining room where Alice has everything laid out. The men start going for the basement rec room for some cards and pool.

I am nervous about going without Bella but I hide it and let her go.

When I get downstairs everyone has a beer in their hands and the cards are being dealt. I grab a beer for myself and make my way to the card table. The only sit open is on in-between Charlie and Emmett.

We are mostly silent for the first hand, until Charlie turns to me and speaks. "So Edward, what are your intentions with my daughter?"

There is a moment of silence. I am not sure how to respond to him. I mean, I am positive that I love Bella. I want to marry her some day. Hell she is about to have my child. But I know that things are not perfect. Does he expect us to marry right away? I don't know what his religions are. He is scared that I am going to leave her again? Does he think that I am only here because of the baby? Has Bella told him everything?

"Well Edward?" He speaks again. "You were engaged, you cheated, got my little girl knocked up and left her. You didn't' come back for months, kid. Do you plan on doing that again? Are you in this with her forever? Do you have plans to marry her? Now I understand that you went through a lot in the past year and what the bitch did to you, but you have to understand that if you ever think about doing anything like that to her again. I can and will kill you." He is giving me a death glare.

I still am not sure how I should respond to him. I look around the table and see all the guys' faces are blank.

That is until I look to Emmett and his ass starts busting out laughing. "Charlie! Dude you should have seen Edwards fucking face! You almost had him pissing his pants!"

They all start laughing.

I let out a breath.

"Damn, you know that Bella told him about you always having your glock on you. You just have to tell him you'll kill him. He has been worried all week that the first thing that you would do to him was shoot him." Carlisle pipes him. Thanks dad.

I guess that it's a good thing that they are finding this funny.

"Another beer?" Jasper gets up and goes to the fridge.

Things calm down a bit after a few more rounds of poker and we all head to the pool table. I let the four of them play and sit the first on out, thinking about the things that Charlie asked me. I know that talking to him would be the right thing to do. And I know that I need to.

After one of his turns he comes and stands be me while he sips on his beer.

"I'm here for good sir." I look at him.

"What?" He turns to me.

"For Bella. I have no desire to ever leave her again. I know that I can't change the past, and what I did to fuck that all up. But I know that I can change the future. And in the future I want your daughter. I will do anything in my power to protect her and our child for as long as they will let me. I plan to be with her. I love her. And one day I am hoping that when I call you for her hand you will let me have it. I want to make her happy." I wait for him to say something.

"Thank you, Edward. You know that I was just giving you a hard time but it makes me happy that you want to fight for her. Prove all this to me and when the time comes, I will happily walk her down the isle and I give her away to you, son." He clinks his beer with mine before taking another quick sip before he goes to take his turn.

After a while the women come down to check on us all. We must have been down her for quite a while since they have finished everything upstairs. The ladys are all ready to head home and get some sleep for tomorrow.

As we are all upstairs getting our things and coat, Bella pulls me down the hall towards my room. We get inside and she shuts and locks the door.

"Thank you." She silently speaks.

"For what?" I brush some of her hair out of her face.

"Today, everything. You did really well with them. I know that you were nerves and I heard about the hard time they gave you downstairs. Dad is impressed. Said you gave him a nice little speech."

"Bella you know that I would do anything for you."

She nods her head and steps closer to me, looking up at me from under her eyelashes.

She is so beautiful.

She's close.

So close.

I think I know what she is about to do but I don't want to get my hopes up.

Her stomach is against mine, our child safe in between us.

Her face comes level with mine and she steps up onto her toes.

Next thing I know, her lips are on mine. I am in shock for a few moments, until I realize that I haven't kiss back yet.

I let my arms go around her and start to kiss her back. Its slow at first. I don't want to push her.

When I feel her tongue come out and start to trace my lips I do everyone in my power to not just shove mine in her mouth.

I slowly open up and allow her enter.

Her taste is intoxicating.

The kiss is intense. As our tongues dance around each other and we are feeling one another, you could feel the air shift around us.

Things are about to change. But this time it will be for the good.

**A/N - Was it what you thought it was going to be?**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N - I still don't own Twilight. **

**HEY LOOK IM NOT DEAD! Sorry my mind has been on my new story Armored Souls.. its a Twilight mets Beauty and the Beast... yeahhhhhh**

**Thanks to Twilightbyus for always being with me. **

BPOV

I kiss Edward.

And the feeling of finally being with him again like that after all this time almost made me start to do unthinkable things.

If it weren't for my father calling for me, saying that it was time to go I don't know where that would have ended up. Although I have a rather good idea.

The touch of his hands on me had set my body on fire. His smell had me drooling, and his tongue tasted like the sweetest candy in the world. I never wanted to stop.

I think I actually let out a full on whimper when he pulled away from me. I was so sad. I wanted to do it all again.

The kissing that is.

"Bella," his hand stroked down my face. "Your parents are waiting for you."

"I know," I closed my eyes and sighed, scared to leave this spot. I knew that the second that I left this room I was going to start freaking out about what had just happened and I was going to over think it all. I didn't want to do that. I was sick of doing that. It was like it was all I was ever doing anymore when I can to Edward and I. I was just so ready for us to get over this whole thing and just live. Try to live for each other and most of all live for our daughter. I knew that when she got here there was no way that we would still be able to dwell on our past and let it hang over our heads.

Yes I knew that we were never going to be perfect and I knew one day I will be trying to figure out how to tell her the story of how we meet. But I wanted us to be able to do it together.

And it was time for us to begin it all now.

"I should go," I said pulled up my big girl pants.

He nodded.

I could see the pout on his face that he was clearly doing a bad job at hidding.

I just wanted to kiss it off. So I did. But this time I controlled myself and only gave him a chastise one.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled up at him. Letting him know that I was not regretting what just happened in this room.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed my forehand and rubbed my stomach one last night for the night.

I walked out of the doors, feeling like I was leaving part of me with him.

Feeling the lose of his touch I tried not to dwell on who I knew that I was going to miss him tonight and wish that we could have sometime together after everything that happened today.

Edward did pretty well with my parents considering his nerves. I was a little embarrassed by my mother's reaction to him but it wasn't surprising. Thats just my mom. Although I wanted to die a little bit when she had to say that in front of him. Although when the guys were downstairs she gushed about him almost the whole time.

Now my dad. I knew that he was going to be a different story. Yes, I was hurt by Edward in the past and I was his little girl but we were moving on from all that. And the display that I heard about that happened in the basement was nothing less then expected from him and Emmett. It was actually better then I thought the shit storm I thought he was going to give him. When I saw dad after that I saw a look of approval in his eyes. Once that melted my heart.

I knew that it was not going to be over just like that and that Edward still going to have a good amout of proving himself left to my father. But knowing that he had started, just had me gushing with happiness.

.

.

.

.

.

This was crazy. Absoutely insane. Who the hell do these people think that they are?

I just can't do this

This baby shower is the fucking shit!

To say the least.

The Cullen house to fucking deck out to the fucking dime.

I mean pink shit is everywhere!

Pink cups, pink plates, pink napkins, pink table clothes, pink balloons, pink cake, pink set covers. Really the only thing misses are some damn pink flamingos. Which I accidently send out loud infront of Alice which set her off on a fit on how cute it could have been to rent on and have it look like it was delieveing the damn baby.

No. Just no.

I also thought that with all the money that everyone has already spent on things for the baby that there would be nothing else that we would need. But oh man was I wrong.

When I first walked in there was a table towering with gifts. It was ridiculous. Even with out buying everything that we already needed I didn't expect to get this much. I had no idea how I was going to find the time to open so much of them up in one day. But I guess that's what happened when you let Alice and Esme have control over the guest list and they decide to invite every person that they knew. I honest thought that Edward was kidding when he said they would do that. Never would I doubt him again.

The baby shower went something like this.

Walkin.

Everyone squeals at you and your size. Yes I know that I look like a giant balloon. I don't need a reminder and Hey I don't know you stop touching me.

Food.

The best part. Esme had a huge spread. All finger and snack foods but damn they were good. I ate about three helping dispite all the stares from people who I didn't know, who I am sure were commenting about the amout I was eating. Lay off. There a fucking person in me whos hungry too.

Games.

Lord why are we doing this? I dont want to guess what diaper have the shit inside. Are you guys forgetting that some things still make me barf. Like this. Well here is your reminder. And now all that food has gone to waste. And of course Alice was going to win the the most baby safety pins and win a prize. She planned the shower. Shouldn't she not be able to win. Little cheat.

The punch.

Esme quickly ripped my glass away from me when she realized that someone had spiked it. Damn if I had known that sooner I may have gotten a few more glasses in a been more calm. I guess thats why all these ladies are getting so damn giggley. I know it was Rose. She just looked too damn proud of herself looking onto the crowd. I love that bitch.

The cake.

I was fucking hungry all over again after the games accident. Red Velvet. I would not accept any other kind. And who give a fuck if I was planning to go home and eat the rest of it since Alice would only allow me one piece. Damn sugar pixie.

The presents.

Diapers, clothes, ugly clothes, cute clothes. Every damn thing I could ever need. I swear I dont have to buy a damn thing until she is four. Her first Christmas and Easter outfits are already picked out. Something I think I would normally be pissed about but Alice got them all. Tons of toys, baby room things, swings, bouncers. The best was from Esme and my mom. Together they get me some new high tech camera with a beautiful baby book to go with it. I couldn't help so start crying when I saw it. They both hugged me and calmed me down.

And I was calm, until I saw just how many present I had left to open.

God must of heard my cry, because just then Edward walked in with the guys. My hero. The attention was quickly off me and on to the father to be. It was his turn to be in the lions dean of all the crazy screaming ladies. Some who I saw clearly checking him out. And I would have went ape shit on them if I could get myself to look away from him long enough. He was so handsome. And his eyes never left mine. Him in his cute little button up shirt tucked so nicely into his jeans. The jeans that hung so sexy from his hips. Hips that I wanted my legs wrapped around so, so badly.

I think that my face was showing what I was thinking about because Edward laid that sex ass smirk on his face. I could hear the giggling going on around him.

When he finally made his way to me I was going to try and get up but he just push on my shoulder keeping me down.

"Hi." He smilled at me and knelt before me.

"Hi."

Then he lend forward and placed his lips on mine. That's when I felt all the stress from the day just disappear. Well that was until everyone behind us starting in a collective "awe".

"You have got to be kidding me." I laid my forhead on his, wishing for him and I to just go into a bubble and have everyone disapper.

I needed a fucking genie.

"You okay baby?" He asked though I wasn't sure who he was taking too since his hand was now rubbing our daughter.

So I just nodded.

I could tell that the focus was finally coming off of us since I was hearing conversations going on around us. But I wasn't focus on anything but Edward. He was just so close, and smelled so damn good. And even his hand on my stomach was burning my core. I couldn't take this anymore.

"Edward?" I looked up at him.

"Yes, love?" One hand stroked my cheek.

"Can we leave now?"

"Is everything finished? I thought that I had to be here for some of the presents."

"I dont care. Its all the same shit over again. Edward," I looked straight into his eyes hoping he would catch my drift. "Take me home."

His eyes instantly darked and bore right through me. "Okay, baby, let's go."

He then helped my fat ass off my seat and we left with out a word to anyone. Just the laughter of Alice and Rose as we walked out the door.

**A/N - Confession... I am guilty of spiking the punch at a friends baby shower...oops.. but it was not just me! One of the grandmas was in on it! It was her idea. I just backed her up.. then when my preggo friend tasted it (tho we hardly put any in it) She was all like, wait is this spiked? I denied everything until her mom tasted it too.. We didn't get in trouble and just let the bottles come out while she drank water... Now I know some of you have done something bad like that before. **


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N - SM owns it all.**

**Umm.. Hello all! **

**Sorry it's been so long. I just could get my head back into these two. But don't worry I did it! Obvi our I wouldn't be posting. **

**We are however coming to an end with these two. I have other ideas to write but I think that I am going to finished Armored Souls and Damned Don't Cry before I jump into anything else. Plus The Things That Come is going to take a while.**

**But I won't talk much since you all have had to wait for so long..**

**Always, huge thanks to Twilightbyus.**

**BPOV**

I wasn't sure what force was taking me over but I did know that I didn't want to stop it. This over whelming urge to have Edward was one of the greatest feelings that I had ever felt.

I could see the shock on his face. He was scared, nervous and really excited. I couldn't blame him for any of them.

Yes our shared kiss was changing things but this, this was going to change everything a hell of a lot more. But it was all going to be for the good. I could feel it. It was radiating from my head, straight through my bones, and to my toes.

It was all Edward and my want for him. This need that had started to build ever since he returned and had been there so much for us. With each day that I saw him the fire got hotter. Now it was like an uncontrollable forest fire. He was my water and the only thing that could put out the burning flames.

On the ride home I tried to keep my cool, which was not easy. If it weren't for the baby I would have had his ass in the backseat. Yeah that would have been a little raunchy for a first time together in such a long time but hey, I knew what I wanted.

Edwards's hands were tight on the steering wheel, obviously trying to keep to himself and not push me too far. If only the man knew how I was about to push him. Him and his ass straight on to the bed. It was so hard for me to keep my thoughts toned down. It just worked me up even more.

I finally just looked out my window to keep myself calm. He must have taken it the wrong way because he gently reached over and took my hand. "Bella?"

I looked back to him. He gave me a quick questioning glance. He was seeing if I still wanted this.

Crazy ass man.

I just winked at him and looked back away.

You know, didn't want to give too much away to him.

I could hear him sigh and just to give him a little reassurance I let go of his hand in order to lay it on his thigh. His leg immidiatly tensed.

Something else was about to as well.

I slowly inched my hand up until I reached the extremely hard budge in his pants. "Bella?" This time it sounded more as a whimper.

"Home," I ordered.

I felt the car speed up as he nodded.

We both kept quite the rest of the ride, my hand on his dick, slowly grazing around on him. His breathing picking up each time I would get towards his tip.

This continued until we reached the house, and he was out of the car and onto my side before the car was even in park.

So naturally as my car door is ripped open, I start to slowly roll backwards.

~**LOD**~

We both fell into the bed laughing our asses off.

The look on Edwards face was completely timeless once he realized what had been going on.

He had to run round the car, rip his door open and jump back it just to stop the rolling car that I was still in.

The poor thing. I was laughing so hard that I was unable to get myself out of the car. Once he got over his embarrassment from his excitement he started to find the humor in it.

My only issue now is that, besides being unable to get his shocked face out of my head, we are finally together in a bed. But this time instead of just wanting to reach out to him I seriously have to use the restroom or I am going to pee on myself.

"Edward," I slowed my laughing down.

"I need up," I knew that with the hysterics I was just in there was no way I was going be able to do it myself just yet.

"What?" He looked over to me.

"Up. Help me!" I tried to do it myself, but I was directly on my back and I knew that if I used too much movement I would be making a mess all over the place, and the bed would be no good to us later.

"Oh shit!" He finally realized my issue. "Here, baby." He got up and grabbed my hands using all his body to pull me up.

"Be right back," I said as I waddled as quick as I could into the bathroom.

Normally when having to go this badly I would have moaned out loud but I was trying to hold it in at the moment. Right now with the electricity between him and I a moan would make us think of sex. Only if I moaned right now and he heard it, he may think of me on the toilet later on when I do.

That is, if he was still interested in it.

I thought to myself as I stood up, hiked up my pants and looked into the mirror. My body had changed so much since the last time that he had seen me. Yes, I know that it what it had to for the baby and everything like that, but that still doesn't help how I felt about it. Every time that Edward would hear me complain about my size, he was always quick to shut me up about it. He would take for it and would remind me of how beautiful he thought I was and what I was doing for the baby.

Only he never saw under my clothes. Would he think any less of me with my belly in the way? I pulled up my shirt. Would the stretch marks gross him out? What about my giant tights? Hell the tits I'm sure he would joy.

I was just so self conscience of this all. I almost want to hide under my bathroom sink. But, of course, there was no way that I would fit under there.

I gently laid my hand on my stomach to let the feel of my daughter calm me down. I was not sure how long I stood there but it must have been a while because a knock drew me from my thoughts.

"Bella?" Edward spoke through the door. "Everything okay in there?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I pulled my shirt back down and went to open the door.

I smiled at his worried face as soon as I saw him. "Look if this is too much for you right now we can wait. We don't have to do anything." He reached for my hand. The pull to him was still so strong. The look in his eyes held so much love. I knew then that I could get through this, and that no matter what we would be okay together. That tonight, tonight was going to be all about us.

I squeezed his hand and pulled him behind me into my bedroom. Successfully shutting the door and the world out from behind us. Tonight was going to be the beginning of him and I and were we finally start our life and new chapter. Together.

...The End...

SIKE!

**A/N Yeah like I was going to end it there and not add in some more lemons! HA... should all know better then that. LOL... Have no fear the wait for the next is not going to be anywhere near as long, I have already started the next chapter.. hee hee. SOO I am not going to promise but I'll try having it up this weekend. K!**


	38. Authors Note

Hello all.

So not you get everyones hopes up but this is not an update. For those to have not heard there is going to be a FFN boycott this weekend for 48 hours on Friday and Saturday dude to all the shit that has been going on. I am going to be participating in this. Also dude to FFn taking so many fics down I am going to be moving over to AO3. I have made my account but have yet had the time to set everything up. I'll still have my account here and post the updates here for those who will remain here, but all my attention and time will be directed elsewhere. As celebration to the boycott going well, and me having more time on my hands this weekend since I will not be reading (and have a day off for one of the boycott days) I will be posting chapters Monday for AS, DDC, Ass, and LOD.

So I just wanted to post this so everyone had a heads up about all this. I'll also post below the link to the event on facebook. People are posting lots of information there about what all is going on and someone is always there to answer you questions.

See you all on Monday.

Amber.

(dot) com/events/319924711420836/322420204504620/?notif_t=plan_mall_activity


	39. Chapter 38

**A/N - Dont own a thing.**

**Look what I did as promised! YAY! Finally haha.. However I don't have my info for A03 due to the fact that the site is still so slow from them trying to catch up on so much more action annddd I just sat down to start moving everything and it just was not going. So I'll try again soon. As for TWCS, well the first story I tries putting up there it didn't like... and I dont like that site when you are on moblie so I am sure that I will no use that site other then to read my fav stories that have moved here. **

**Now I am going to try and get my head back into this story so I can finish it since we are almost done. I just don't want it to be over. But all things must come to an end... Alright all.. Off to update the rest of them!**

"God you're so beautiful," he looked down to me.

I wasn't about to stop the blush that always crept to my face when he spoke to me like this. I allowed him to lead me to my bed.

My nerves shook me as I looked into his deep green eyes. I was on the edge. From a distance I bet that he looked confident but to me, looking into those green orbs, I was able to tell that he too was as nervous as I was. That fact alone kept me going. Made it that much easier.

"Are you positive?" He asked me.

"Yes." I stepped closed to him and let my arms wrap around him. I knew that I had to make myself seem positively sure in my next move. I let my hands slip under the back of his shirt as I slowly pulled it up. I tried to hold in my gasp has his chest started to appear. I basically forgot the epic amazingness that it held. I thought that I still remembered it pretty well, but my dream vision was so off from the real thing. The picture of him right now before me was enough to almost thing that I was dreaming again. That was until I felt one on his hands again my cheek, trying to get my attention.

I looked up to him and saw the hunger and lust in his eyes. I would have gotten lost in them if his hands on my lower back had not taken me out of the trance. His fingers started to tug on my shirt and began to pull up. I knew that it had to happen and that if I delayed it, I would delay all of tonight when I didn't want. So I let him, while I close my eyes so I didn't see his reaction. I was still scared.

Once my shirt was off I didn't hear anything. It was quite.

That was until I heard a thud and then felt his hands on me. I couldn't help but to open my eyes.

Edward was on his knees before me, with both hands on each side of the baby. He was looking right at the stomach. I was already taken by the sight but once his lips went forward to kiss my naked stomach I was sure that I was going to lose all control that I had.

It took all that I had to be able to hold in my emotions.

"Soon, little one," I heard him whisper.

If I wasn't going to seriously injure myself I would have fallen over right then. That was till I felt his hands begin to travel lower. His thumbs latched into my pants and started to pull them down, along with my underwear. He made sure to tease me, pulling them down oh so slowly.

I was conscious of the fact that he was now looking at me fully nude, and that my body was nothing like he had seen before and there was now hair where I was no longer able to reach. I knew that he didn't mind when I felt his hands start to rub up and down my legs repeatedly until he stopped on his fourth rake and latch onto my hips. He held onto them as his head began to come closer to me.

Then I felt his nose rubbing outside of my lips.

"Baby, you smell just as good as I remember."

Oh god.

Edward was smelling my pussy.

His hands made their way there, opening me up to him.

Then I felt the pressure of this tongue on me, licking up the wetness that had pooled between my legs. I knew that I was going to be in big trouble if I let him continue in this position. I would lose all control.

"Edward," I moaned out as he started to circle my clit.

"Hmm?" He didn't remove his mouth.

"Edward, I need to move to the bed, I don't wanna fall over." Because I knew that I would have if we kept going this way.

"Come on, baby." He pulled back and led me around to the bed and helped me sit down. He kept kneeling as he instructed me to lay back then resumed his position.

It had been so long that I forgot how well he could get me off. His tongue lapped and sucked for only second before I felt his finger go into me.

I swear it was only seconds into it before I was screaming and moaning his name as my body felt its release. Of course it didn't help me that I had not had any action in months and being pregnant, hormonal and alone was not helping my cause.

As I came down from my high I felt the bed shift and him crawl up next to me. I peeked through my closed eyes and saw his naked body in all its glory next to me. His hands started to wander all over, ending up on my enlarged breast.

"Jesus." He hardly breathed out before his head dipped down and took one on my nipples into his mouth. I gasp at the shocking feeling. It was so good and I was already ready for more from him.

"Edward, please," I begged.

"What is it baby?" He leaned further across me to pay attention to my other nipple.

"You." My hand attached to his head, gripping his hair. He started to suck harder, causing me to squirm.

"God, Bella, I need you. I need you so badly baby." He started kissing up my neck to my mouth before his plunged his tongue inside my mouth. I could still taste myself on him. It edged me on more as I started groping his back and trying to get him as close as I possibly could with my belly in the way.

"I need you too, please." I brought one of my hands up to his head and ran it through his hair.

"Okay." He rolled on to his back and just as I was about to question what the hell he was doing he grabbed my hips, pulling me up and over him so I was now straddling him.

"Edward, I-" I started to protest.

"Yes this way. Please. I know it's too hard to be about to do it missionary and I was to be about to see you, to feel you as I am inside you." One hand of his was gripping my hips as the other spread across our daughter. I swear an entire pool just leaked onto him.

I nodded and leaned down to kiss him again. I felt his hand go in between us as he tried to guide him to me. I lifted up to help him and as soon as we were ready and I dropped down on to him. Our hips meeting. We both cried out at the same time.

I was so full. So full from him. I hadn't even moved and it already felt better than any other time that we had been together. I knew then already that we weren't going to get any sleep tonight. I would be getting my fill.

I looked down to him, his eyes closed as he took deep breaths. Obviously trying to calm himself down. I waited for him. Once he opened his eyes a hand from my cheek and caressed it. He nodded his head for me to continue. I went up some while rocking. Involuntary moans started to escape. I couldn't take it. It was just too much. Although I had just came I knew that I need to again and soon or I was going to bust.

His hands were trying to keep a steady pace but I couldn't. Not this round. This round I needed quick and harder. As I rode him hard and circled my hips more, his grunts got louder.

"Shit, Bella, baby. Slow down. I'm not going to last if you keep this up."

"I can't Edward. I need to.." I could feel the tightening in my stomach building already. He knew I was close too because he sped up with me. His hand found my clit and I lost him. My entire body froze as I came. He tried as hard as he could to keep moving until I heard him cry out as well.

A few minutes later I opened my eyes and I was down on the bed, my breathing still irregular. I could feel his warm body behind me.

"Holy shit." I tried catching my breath.

"I know." His face buried into my hair.

We lay there for a while, not saying anything. Just reflecting on everything.

"Any regrets?" He asks as he starts kissing my neck again.

"Not at all."

"Good." He pushes up against me and I can feel that he is hard again.

"Really?" I ask.

"I can't help it that you do this to me." He lifts my legs over his thigh and slowly enters me. Only this time we take a much time as we need.


	40. Chapter 39

**A/N Hello there!** **Im not sure what I own... This little thing maybe.**

**Well here we have the next already. I am sad this this coming to an end but happy at the same time. One more chapter and then the epi. **

**I want to thank Steph for all her awesomenessess that she had given me in all this in over the last year. She just posted her final chapter for Savior today.. not sure if i wanna hug her or beat her.. but I will alway love her! heehee.**

**I'll am for the last chapter to be up in two weeks... I want to post again on DDC, AS, and some more Ass before I write this but those will be done Monday... SOoooOoo..**

**... ... Question at the bottom...**

* * *

><p>Something startles me awake and by the time that I come to, I can't remember what it was. My arm reaches over next to me to feel out the body that should be there. But it's not. All that is there is the cooling sheets. I must have fallen back asleep because just a few minutes ago Edward was still in bed with me.<p>

Edward has read every pregnancy book that he had been able to get his hands on. He read how having sex and help get the baby to come. Now he always wants it and I'm surprised that he is not here trying to talk me into going for a morning round. Only, the sex is uncomfortable for me now. I'm too big, it's too hard to get comfortable at all. I feel bad that he isn't going to get any for a while once the baby comes, but I'm just hoping that he has recently had enough to last him until then.

The first night that we were back together was just amazing. We had spend hours in bed together. He worshiped every inch of my body, and that was saying a lot. He made me jell-o with the best sex ever. Well up until then. We didn't stop until we both passed out until the early morning.

We didn't want to just jump straight into the relationship so we continued to take it slow. Things were still that same as they had been. Edward was always over, trying to take care of me, and feed me. Only now it was a bit different because a few nights a week he would stay over with me in my bed and make love to me. Other nights when I was just too tired to do anything he was fine with just laying with me and spooning me. Some of those nights were even better then the active ones. We would make up stories of how our daughter was going to turn out and the types of things we would all do together.

Now she was due at any day and he would hardly leave me alone or let me do anything. I am very surprised that I have yet to hit him upside the head with a pan. But once I got the urge to do it I remember that I need him around and that the next time we go to the store I need him to get the CoCo Pebbles off the top shelf.

That was another things that changed. As I got bigger I got meaner. If I wanted to eat something, then damn it I was going to eat it. Luckily my cravings weren't too bad, but when I had them I would do anything to get what I wanted. After throwing an entire bowl of some soup, cold soup that is, crap that Alice tried to make me eat, all over her they finally gave that up. Who cares if I put on a few more pounds. I'm carrying a freaking human here. Give me a break. Plus the doctor says that everything is normal.

Everyone was watching me like a hawk on a mouse. My due date is three days away and they are just waiting. I'm actually happy Edward didn't wake me up when he got up today to check on me. I think he learned yesterday not to do that. I am a grown ass women.

Like now, we had only woken up a while ago and the instant he saw signs of me being hungry he was jumping to get out of bed to go make me breakfast. I was able to stop him because I wasn't ready for us to move yet. I wanted to enjoy what time we had left before we were always jumping out of bed for something. I dozed off and he of course ran out.

A brief sign of discomfort hits and my hands automatically go to my stomach. I know that the baby is in a tight spot and it's getting hard for her to move and its getting to her as well. I've already had braxton hicks a few weeks ago and I know that it is not it. Although it was nothing that I couldn't handle.

Hopefully, hopefully, today will be the day. I can't wait to meet her.

Better yet I can't wait to see Edward with her. The very thought of him, holding our daughter and speaking to her melted my heart, and my panties. Just like every night before bed when he would sit and talk to my stomach well he rubbed it. She has such a reaction to his voice and would stat kicking like crazy. Nothing sexier then a man with a baby and I have both.

Moments later, my thoughts are shifted to the sight of Edward coming in with a tray of mouth watering smelling food. I see pancakes, eggs, fruit, tea, orange juice, and bacon. Enough of for three.

I almost "awe" out loud.

I sit up and wince again as a sight sharp pain hits me. Edward notices and is next to me in a flash.

"What is it?" He's almost in my face.

"Nothing. It's fine," I wave him off.

"Are you sure? It's it time?" He backs off some and sets the food by us on the bed.

"I'm sure. I'm hoping today though," He's beaming smile shows me how excited he is.

We make small talk as we eat. And I mean small because we are not talking much. Edward has an eye on me at all times. I'm so hungry but I don't have much room to put the food anymore since all the pressure on my stomach. But I try and eat as much as I can. I feel another pain but keep it to myself. I don't want to get him all worked up so luckily when it hits I distract him with the TV, getting him to look away.

When we are finished he grabs all the dishes and takes everything to the kitchen since we figure we ought to get ready for the day and start it with a shower.

I wait for him to leave the room and start to slide my naked fat ass out of bed. As soon as I stand I'm instantly bent over from the pain that hits. As I grab onto the nightstand I accidentally drop my empty orange juice glass and it shatters to the floor. I look down to the mess and smile.

I hear Edward running right away.

"Bella!" He comes in and looks down to the same mess as me and stops. "What did you knock over and spil?"

I can't help but roll my eyes. "No you ass. My water broke."

* * *

><p><strong>An - - - - Now for you.. Whose POV do we want to have the labor be in.. Edward's or Bellas?**


	41. Chapter 40 Labor

**A/N**

**7 months later and I finally get this out. Yeah I suck I know. But when you don't have it, you don't have it. So here we finally after the long wait have the final chapter, for those of you who are still here. Sorry. But there will be and epilogue and now that my head is back in this story it will not be long until that is up. I just need to sit and write it. **

**Thank for those of you who have been there since the beginning. I can't believe that I am posting the final chapter of my first full fic.**

EPOV

Her water broke, her water broke! Her bag. It's packed somewhere. I have to get that. Where ever she put it. I know that it's somewhere in this room.

The closet!

Have to get everything that we need to take with us. What do we need?

Ouch! I just bumped into the damn dresser. Shit. Now the bed.

Okay, I have the bag. Clothes, I have no clothes on. I drop what I have and go to get something to put on myself. Quickly pulling them on I remember that I have to have shoes too. They aren't in the closet. Not under the bed. They weren't next to the nightstand, or in the hall way.

"Edward!"

Crap those damn shoes, where did they go? I continue to scan the room.

"Edward!" I hear my name being called. Looking up I see Bella is fully dressed with her overnight bag in hand. How'd she get dressed already?

"Calm the hell down and breathe."

"Me breathe? Aren't I supposed to be the one helping you breathe?" Somehow I'm out of breath.

"Deep breaths. Grab your shoes, which are by the front door, your keys and wallet off the counter. Calmly. Then we can go."

"I'm okay," I assure her. "You okay?"

"Yes."

"Kay."

BPOV

I shouldn't have been surprised by his reaction. I had heard about men freaking out more than the women.

Once I get him gathered up we finally load everything into the car. Only after he triple checked that I had everything in my bag and that the car seat was in the car. On the way he was repeatedly trying to tell me how to breathe. My breathing was the least of my worries. His driving was my biggest. He must have thought that he wasBatman, trying to whip through the traffic. When I would tell him to slow down he would only respond telling me that he had everything under control. Not very reassuring.

My contractions weren't too bad. I swear they were going to have to give Edward some drugs before me.

As soon as we pull into the hospital he is out of the car and rushing to my side, trying to help me out. Edward helps me to the front desk, giving me a quick kiss before going to park the car, urging that he will be right back.

I can't help but roll my eyes at him.

"Most are like that," the nurse smiles at me as she greats me.

EPOV

As soon as the car is parked, I rush back inside. Bella is sitting in a wheel chair filling out paperwork.

"Let me." I try to take it from her.

"I've got it," she pulls it away.

"Shouldn't you be getting hooked up to a bunch of machines and stuff?"

I get the bitch-face for that one. "We have time Edward."

I can tell that another contraction is hitting her by the way her face just got really tight. That one was closer. After what feels like an hour she finishes and is pushed into a private room.

She'd hooked up her IV and a fetal monitor. I'm now how to tell when the contractions are going to come. However when it's time for the Epidural I'm glad she has to sit up and I'm in front of her. That's a big ass needle. How the hell do they get that in there? Actually, I don't want to know.

BPOV

By the time the Epidural came I was really starting to feel the pain. It was perfect timing. Edward was calming down, except when I was having a contraction.

It was the longest day ever. Hours went by and nothing. Edward was always trying to shove ice chips at me and patting me down with a wet cloth, trying to keep me warm. I was feeling rather smothered. However, whenever I would try to nap he would scoot the chair down and talk to the baby. It was hard to sleep and not listen.

"Don't be to hard on Momma today." I heard him whisper. "She's so excited for you to come out and meet us, we all are." There was a pause and I felt him carefully put his hand on my stomach, obviously not wanting to wake me. "Your going to be so pretty, little girl. I hope that you look just like your mommy. Man all the pink that we have for you. Aunt Alice is going to have way too much fun dressing you up. Shoot she already is. And all your Grandparents are going to have trouble staying away. But most of all me. I hope that I never have to leave you. Daddy is always going to be here for you."

EPOV

People who said that labor could take a while weren't kidding. It's been almost eighteen hours. It was now nearing midnight. At this point everyone had been here. Emmett ran in freaking out, thinking that it was time every time there was a contraction and yelling at her to push. Eventually Rose dragged him out but not without a death glare towards me.

Alice and Jasper came and brought me some extra clothes and an extra big ass bouquet of flowers. Oh yea, and stuffed animals, candy, baby blanket, pacifiers, baby hats and clothes. As if we didn't have any of this with us already. My parents just stopped in quickly to give us hugs and wish us luck and to tell us that they would be in the waiting room. Bella's parents had landed a few hours ago. They are checked into the hotel across the street and are with my parents now.

It's going to be game time at any minute now. I can feel it. That and the contractions are so damn close and Bella's so tense. I'm just trying to keep her calm. Also the nurses have been coming in more frequently.

She's holding back I can tell.

"You doing okay?" I ask her.

She shakes her head.

"What is it?"

"I wanna push."

"Now?"

She nods.

Just then the doctor and two nurses come in.

"Well I hear it may be time." The doc says as he goes down to check the spot I don't ever want any other man to be around. "Okay Bella. You're fully dilated, I want you to push on the next one, okay?"

This is it. As soon as it hits she starts to push. I'm too busy watching her to see what it is going on around me. Over the next twenty minutes I try to say everything that I can to encourage her. Luckily for me she only cusses at me four times. I'm helping one nurse hold up her legs and patting Bella's hair back when I hear the most beautiful sound.

My daughter crying. Bella drops down to the bed to catch her breath.

"Want to cut the cord Daddy?" One of the nurses ask.

I just nod and walk to them. She is tiny and pretty and all covered in blood. The nurse shows me where to cut. I'm so scared that I am going to hurt her but they reassure me that everything is fine. They take he away again and start to clean her up. I rush back over to Bella.

I can't help but kiss her everywhere that I can, telling her how good she did.

"Come to Mommy," I hear the nurse as she drapes our daughter over Bella's chest.

Wow.

Words can't express it. The sight of this tiny little being. Someone that Bella and I created together. I can see my eyes and nose. Her hair is under a cap, Bella must be doing what I am because she lifts it and there light hair with red streaks in it.

I can't help myself when I squeeze into bed with them. With the two most precious girls in the world.

"Okay, lets try a quick feeding."

The nurse has Bella breast feed. Holy Shit!

BPOV

My daughter.

There is no one else out there like her.

She's going to look just like Edward. I can already see it.

I may have just had a baby but damn, the sight of him with her, I could start making another one right now.

Little baby Claire. Already the apple of her fathers eyes.

I'm so tired. Edward has been wanting me to take a nap but I just can't stop looking and wanting to be with them.

Edward notices me staring and smiles at me.

"She sleeping?" I ask him.

"No," he shakes his head, slightly swaying her.

"Bring her here." I basically demand. He had been foaming at the mouth to first hold her. After he ate, he all but ripped her from me and I haven't had her again since.

I scoot over and sit up. Edward lays her between our legs so we can both watch her squirm.

With each of us holding one of her hands, he leans over and kisses my head.

"You did so good, Bella."

I smirk. "We did good."

I hear him take a nervous deep breath. I look away from Claire, to him.

"Marry me, Bella."

In that moment with the love and adoration in his eyes. I would have told him yes to anything he had asked me.

**A/N - teeheee.**

**So there we have it. Epi in a few weeks. **

**I also right now have Armored Souls and Ass that I am working. So go and check those out. **


	42. Chapter 42

**A/S - I don't own Twilight. I think SM has a weird way with her dreams.**

**Wow I can't believe that this is finally the end and that I am going to be marking this complete. Seems unreal. **

**I need to give the biggest thanks to Steph since she has been here with me from the beginning when I started to write this. She's never let me down and has always been so quick to get chapters back to me. I'm happy that I still have her with me on another fic. And I'm so proud of her for working on getting out her first book! **

**I may or may not do future outtakes and such because, well I just don't know yet. **

**And I want to thank all of you who have been here since the beginning and who came along clear until the end. I hope that you had as much fun as I had and enjoyed the ride. **

**Onward to the end story!**

* * *

><p><strong>"Babe, were home!" Edward yelled as I heard them burst through the doors. I cringed at how loud they were.<strong>

"Shhhh." I tried to quiet them. Claire busts into the kitchen, big smile on her face.

"Hi, Momma." She came up to me attempting to give me a big hug.

"Hi honey, how was school?" I bent down to kiss her hair.

"Great!" She yelled.

"Keep it down." I giggled. "Your brother finally went down for a nap."

"Oopies, sorry. When is he going to wake up? I wanted to play with him."

"In a little while."

"Kay." She drug herself into the living room and I could her her turn the TV on.

I couldn't believe how big she has gotten. My baby was growing up. Edward and I waited until she could walk to get married. Then when she was three we had Garrett. While Claire looked exactly like Edward, Garrett was all me.

"Hi Sweetheart." Edward finally came into the room. He hasn't changed a bit since the first day I met him and throughout these past few years my love for him has grown so much. He has proved himself as an amazing father and the most perfect husband.

"Cookies again?" He teases my baking, while he wraps his arms around me from behind and burying his face in my hair. He loves the smell of it.

"Like you won't eat half." He hums into my neck.

"How have my girls been today?" Edward kisses my neck and skims his hands around my swollen stomach.

That's right. We already have another one coming. His idea and insisting, not mine.

"We're good. She's active, kicking like mad."

"Just a few more months."

"Oh yes, until we have another screaming child all night." I can't help but tease him. I know that he will sneak out of bed every night for most of the late night feedings and let me get my sleep. He loves having that time with our children, since he is at work all day and I have them at home.

"I can't wait." He turns us, leaning himself on the counter and placing me between his legs.

"Do I smell cookies!" The front door opens again. Then slam. My body tenses, knowing that the culprit behind it just woke my kid up.

"Uncle Em!" Claire barrels out of the living room, through the kitchen to get to the front door.

"Oh yeah. I invited them over for dinner." Edward now informs me. After weaseling my way away from my grouping husband I make my way to the front door to greet them. Emmett is swinging Claire from her feet and Rose is behind them looking miserable as hell.

"Hi honey," I can't help but go hug her. "How are you?"

"Ugh. Fat. Swollen. Can't move or sleep. Ready for this to come out. Whoever said this was a good idea was seriously wrong."

Oh yeah. She's thirty-nine weeks pregnant. Her doctor said that she could be any day. Just please don't let it be all over my floor.

"Garr! My man!" Emmett howls. I swear he doesn't come over to see us anymore. Only wants our children. Even the unborn. He pats my stomach and walks to the staircase.

At the top is my little boy, in nothing but his pull up. His hair is allover the place and rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Garrett look! Em and Rosie are here!" Claire giggles as shes still upside down in one of Emmett's hands.

"Emmett," I scold. "My daughter is red."

He looks down at her and realized it to and set her down.

Garrett starts to slowly make his way down one step at a time. When he's about halfway, Emmett grabs him and lets him curl back up into him.

He may fall back asleep.

"Come on dudes, let's go watch some Sponge Bob." The three kids go into the living room and leave us adults to talk.

"You hungry Momma?" I ask Rose.

"Yeah but I don't think I can fit anything else in me." She starts to waddle her way to the kitchen.

"I'll go get the grill started." Edward gives me a quick kiss and head outside.

Rose is in a chair when I enter the kitchen and I can see the discomfort on her face. She's in pain.

"It's starting isn't it?" I ask her.

She nods. " I called my doctor earlier and the contractions are too far apart and my water hasn't broke yet so theirs still tons of time. If I go to the hospital they will just send me home anyways. And I haven't told Em yet because we all know what that will start."

I agree. I go to the fridge and get everything out for dinner. At least, since Edward invited them over he was going to do all the grilling tonight. I take out the hamburger and vegetables and get it all ready for him on the counter. Luckily, I got out more then enough meat earlier so we will have enough to feed Emmett as well.

As soon as Edward set the goods on the grill we all migrate out doors. Emmett plays with the kids on the swing set, Rose and I plop ourselves into some patio chairs and just smell the cooking food. As the time goes I can see the pain in her eyes get worse. Its now sixteen minutes apart.

Finally the food is done and I almost foaming at the mouth I'm so hungry. Edward sets on the food on the table as the kids come running. Claire crawls up next to me while Edward put Garrett in a booster. Emmett tries instantly to grab at the food, but its Claire who slaps his hand away.

"Ladies first!" She reaches for the biggest burger we have and puts it on her plate. Emmett almost looks like he wants to cry. Rose and I just shake our heads and go ahead and let them get their food. Edward makes work of getting Garrett's plate ready while I just supervise Claire's amounts.

Then I hear it. It drips down to the ground, the liquid.

"Rose?" I turn my head and look at her.

"Yes."

We both take a deep breath. Everyone is looking at us.

"Okay. Edward, go make sure that the grill is turned off. Emmett stop eating, and kids, I need you to get your shoes." They are all looking at me like I am nuts. But I have to remember that I am about to go through this with two insanely over protective men and two young kids. But I am thankful, that she didn't bust in the house.

"Whats going on?" Edward looks to me as he stand out of his chair.

I count to three. "Rose's water broke."

"Oh shit!." Emmett gets up so quick that his chair flips and dishes shake on the table. He runs inside. I'm guessing in attempts to get their things.

I just have to remember that he is a first time father.

We have some days to look forward to.

Make that some life.

Damn I wish I could have a drink.

* * *

><p>The. End.<p> 


End file.
